Kanto: A New Frontier
by Tigertot
Summary: Sequel to An Emerging Trainer. Terrell, Natasha, and Chris now find themselves in Kanto, challenging the Indigo League and the Pokéathalon. Yet, a familiar threat readies itself for an inevitable conflict that will change Kanto, and possibly the entire world, forever.
1. Chapter 1: Kickstarting the Journey

It's time for my next story, continuing right after where I ended An Emerging Trainer. This'll be a bit longer than its predecessor, but it'll still be just as good. Let's get started.

* * *

Vermilion City. The gateway to the Kanto region. Terrell, a Trainer fresh from the Lily of the Valley Conference, Natasha, an adventurous Trainer and Terrell's significant other, Chris, an aspiring Pokéathlete, and Gary Oak, a Pokémon researcher coming to Kanto to visit his family, stood in the Vermilion City Airport, where Trainers and their Pokémon were running around to their flights.

"We can catch a bus to Pallet Town from here," uttered Gary. The three of them nodded before heading down to the bus station, before getting on the bus.

"Isn't Pallet Town Ash Ketchum's hometown?" asked Natasha. Terrell nodded.

"That's another reason why I wanted to come to Kanto," replied Terrell. "To see the region my childhood hero's from."

Gary smirked upon hearing this.

"I actually knew Ketchum personally," replied Gary. "Back when I was a Trainer, we were heated rivals."

"Wow," replied Chris.

"Of course, that was back when I was more cocky and reckless," replied Gary. "I eventually decided on becoming a researcher, but we still have a battle whenever we meet."

"Fascinating," replied Terrell. "Still, I'm super excited for our journey through Kanto."

"Yeah," replied Chris. "We'll need to register for the Indigo League and the Pokéathalon once we get to a Pokémon Center though."

"Good idea," replied Natasha. "For now, let's just enjoy this bus ride."

* * *

"Giovanni wants a report on the status of the controlling device," uttered a Team Rocket grunt. Dr. Zager turned towards the grunt.

"You can tell him it's finished," replied Dr. Zager. "We just need to test it."

As the grunt left the room, Mewtwo reared its head towards Hoopa as they remained captive in their cells, bound by the strange energies within the cell.

"They're getting closer to controlling us. We're powerless to stop them."

"Hopefully it's not powerful enough to control us."

Giovanni entered the room, smiling at Dr. Zager.

"It's finished!" exclaimed Giovanni. "So how does it work?"

"I reverse-engineered the Iron-Masked Marauder's Dark Ball technology into the form of a ray," uttered Dr. Zager. "Only this time, its power is amplified due to the strength of Mewtwo and Hoopa."

"Did you make sure to prevent them from breaking free through sheer will?" asked Giovanni.

"Of course," replied Dr. Zager. "That part alone took ages."

"I'll get our tech teams in here to get a Pokémon to test this thing on," replied Giovanni.

* * *

The bus pulled into Pallet Town, with the four Trainers getting off. The town was small, with Professor Oak's lab overlooking it.

"We're finally here," uttered Terrell. "Let's get to the lab."

The streets of Pallet were filled with people and Pokémon. Oak's lab was atop a hill, and the four of them made their way inside.

"Ah, Gary!" exclaimed Professor Oak. "You made it!"

"Good to meet you Professor," uttered Terrell. "I'm Terrell Foster, and these two are Natasha and Chris."

"Good to meet you all," replied Professor Oak. "Gary told me you'd be coming to pick out starter Pokémon to go through Kanto with."

The three Trainers made their way to a table, where three Poké Balls popped open. A Bulbasaur, Charmander, and Squirtle emerged from the Poké Balls, smiling at the Trainers, who immediately went for their starters, much to Professor Oak's shock.

"It's not that often that Trainers choose their starter Pokémon that quickly," uttered Professor Oak.

"We decided before we came here," replied Natasha. Professor Oak smiled.

"I'll get your Pokédexes and Poké Balls for your trip through Kanto," replied Professor Oak.

Terrell looked at Chris and Natasha, smirking.

"How about we battle each other?" Terrell asked. "Just our starters."

"Sounds good," replied Natasha. "Besides, the last time we battled was at the start of our journey."

"I'd love to battle," replied Chris.

* * *

"Kasai, use Scratch!" exclaimed Terrell as he neared the end of his battle with Chris. Kasai, his Charmander, responded by slashing Squirtle with a vicious claw strike. Squirtle reeled in pain, but held on.

"Tackle, now!" exclaimed Chris. Squirtle rushed at Kasai, hitting him with a vicious tackle. The flame on Kasai's tail began burning brighter.

"Growl!" exclaimed Terrell. Kasai let out a screeching noise that startled Squirtle, leaving him hurt.

"Tail Whip!" exclaimed Chris. Squirtle wagged its tail, making Kasai less weary.

"Scratch!" exclaimed Terrell. Kasai lunged at Squirtle, slashing him with a sharp claw and knocking him out.

"Huh," uttered Chris. "Besides, I'm not much of a battler."

"Looks like we've done all our battles against each other," uttered Terrell. "We should start heading to the Pokémon Center in Viridian City so we can register for the Indigo League and the Pokéathalon."

"Sounds good!" replied Natasha. The three Trainers began making their way out of Pallet Town towards Viridian City.

* * *

And there we have it! I'm really excited to delve into Kanto as it means we'll see some nice cameos from many Original Series characters. Anyways, see you soon!


	2. Chapter 2: Discovery on Route 1

Surprise! Another chapter today! Let's get started.

* * *

Terrell, Natasha, and Chris walked down Route 1. It was calm, with trees surrounding the road and wild Pokémon roaming around.

"I might want to try and get my first catch in Kanto here," uttered Terrell. "I need to start building a team early."

"Yeah, I might try and catch something too," replied Chris. Suddenly, a bush rustled, and a Pidgey jumped out.

"Kasai, head on out!" exclaimed Terrell. Kasai leapt from his Poké Ball, snarling at the Pidgey.

"Scratch!" exclaimed Terrell. Kasai slashed the Pidgey with his claw, hitting it hard. The Pidgey responded by diving down at Kasai, sending him flying. He held on, however.

"Growl!" exclaimed Terrell. Kasai let out a sound wave that annoyed Pidgey, causing it to fly away.

"I won't let it escape," uttered Terrell as he, Munchy, and Kasai followed the Pidgey into the trees.

"Terrell, wait!" exclaimed Natasha as she ran after him. Chris shrugged as he ran into the forest.

* * *

"Giovanni, you wanted to see us," uttered Jessie as she sat before Giovanni alongside James and Meowth.

"We have a job for you three," replied Giovanni. "We need intel on the Silph Co. building in Saffron City. Can you three pose as tourists and check the place out?"

"Yes sir!" exclaimed Meowth. "We'll do our best, don't you worry!"

"Excellent," replied Giovanni. "Keep in contact with me regularily."

* * *

The trees were blocking out almost all sunlight as Terrell, Natasha, and Chris chased after the Pidgey. Eventually, it flew into a cave.

"This place looks like it could hold some nice Pokémon," uttered Chris. However, what they found was strange. A Pidgeot was sitting in the center of the cave, with a strange rock in front of him. The rock seemed to look like a seashell embedded into a larger rock. Hieroglyphs could also be seen in the cave depicting what appeared to be a Pidgeot, Omastar, Nidoking, Lapras, Venomoth, and even a Zapdos following a Trainer.

"Weird place," muttered Terrell. The Pidgeot in the cave nudged the rock over to Terrell, as if it wanted Terrell to take it.

"Guess I'll take this," muttered Terrell. He put the rock into his bag before leaving the cave.

"What about this Pidgeot?" asked Natasha. "Shouldn't we catch it or something?"

"We should just leave it alone," replied Terrell. "Probably lives here anyways."

* * *

After a trip along Route 1, Terrell, Natasha, and Chris arrived in Viridian City. The city seemed to have a particularly large Pokémon Center, as well as what appeared to be an abandoned Gym. The three of them walked into the Pokémon Center, where Terrell placed his Pokédex into the Indigo League registration machine.

"Terrell Foster is now registered for the Indigo League," the machine uttered. "Total number of badges: zero."

Terrell pulled his Pokédex out of the machine. Meanwhile, Chris put his Pokédex into the Pokéathlon registration machine.

"Chris is now eligible to enter the Pokéathlon," uttered the machine. "Total number of medals: zero."

Chris pulled his Pokédex out of the machine before going to sit down alongside the others.

"I think Pewter City should be our first destination," uttered Chris. "There's a gym there as well as a Pokéathlon competition."

"How exactly does the Pokéathlon system work?" Terrell asked.

"The winner of a competition gets a medal," uttered Chris. "Five medals are needed to enter that region's Supreme Cup."

"Ah," replied Terrell. "I feel like contacting Gary Oak and seeing what this rock is."

Terrell turned on his Pokétch's video call app, and came face to face with Gary Oak.

"Already at Viridian City?" asked Gary.

"Yep," replied Natasha. "Route 1 was nice."

"What's up?" asked Gary. Terrell pulled the rock out of his bag.

"We found this rock in a cave on Route 1," uttered Terrell. "Do you know what it might be?"

"Seems like a Fossil," replied Gary. "There's scientists in Pewter City who can turn Fossils back into living Pokémon, so you technically have a Pokémon waiting to be revived from this Fossil."

"Wow," replied Terrell. "Guess I already have a new Pokémon in my party."

"Anyways, I need to deal with something here," uttered Gary. "Stay safe!"

The video call ended, leaving the three Trainers to get ready to head out to Pewter City.

* * *

For those wondering, that Pidgeot wasn't Ash's. That whole cave was a Twitch Plays Pokémon reference, and the Pidgeot was meant to represent Bird Jesus. It's pretty obvious what the Fossil will become. Anyways, I'll see you again.


	3. Chapter 3: Into the Forest

This chapter's a bit of filler, but it's still good.

* * *

"Bulbasaur, use Tackle!" exclaimed Natasha. Bulbasaur lunged at a Caterpie, sending it flying into a tree. The three Pokémon Trainers stood in Viridian Forest, where they were training alongside their Pokémon. Terrell was busy battling a Pikachu, while Chris was dealing with a Weedle.

"This forest is full of tough Pokémon," uttered Terrell. "But let's keep moving. We need to get to Pewter City for the Pokéathlon and my gym battle."

"Good idea," replied Chris. The three Trainers walked through the forest, looking around at the trees. Metapod and Kakuna could be seen near trees, with Pidgey flying overhead. It was calm, but also mysterious.

"Beedrill!" exclaimed a Beedrill as it emerged from a tree.

"AAAH!" exclaimed Chris. Natasha looked at him with a dull face.

"I'll handle this," uttered Natasha. "Ralts, let's go!"

* * *

"Yes, give in to the power," uttered Dr. Zager. "Let it control you and shape your futures."

Mewtwo and Hoopa stood powerless as Dr. Zager's controlling device tormented them, forcing them into servitude. Hoopa was the first to give in, creating rings from its hands and throwing them all over the cell.

"One down," uttered Dr. Zager. "One more to go."

Mewtwo struggled to counteract the effects of the device, but eventually fell in line. His eyes, and Hoopa's, began glowing bright red, showing that the device was working.

"That was but a test," uttered Dr. Zager as he turned it off. "We'll be installing this inside the Plas-I mean, the Rocket Frigate soon."

Dr. Zager walked out of the room, leaving Mewtwo and Hoopa to talk.

"That was painful. Who knows how much power's packed into that thing?"

"If they manage to control me, they're in for more than they bargained for. I can summon frickin' Legendary Pokémon with my powers."

"That's dangerous. But we're powerless to stop them."

* * *

Ralts stood before the Beedrill defiantly.

"Psychic!" exclaimed Natasha. Ralts let out a telekinetic blast at the Beedrill, sending it into a tree. It responded with X-Scissor, cutting at Ralts with incredible strength.

"Dazzling Gleam!" exclaimed Natasha. Ralts let out a blast of energy at the Beedrill, blinding it. It attempted to use Poison Jab, but crashed into a tree.

"Keep up the pressure with Psychic!" exclaimed Natasha. Ralts let out yet another telekinetic blast, which hit the Beedrill and knocked it out. Suddenly, blue light enveloped Ralts. She was evolving!

"Wow," replied Natasha. "Evolution."

Ralts began growing in size, before emerging as a Kirlia. Charchar immediately leapt off of Natasha's shoulder to see Kirlia, as did Munchy, Kasai, and Squirtle.

"I honestly didn't expect Kirlia to evolve right now," uttered Natasha. "It's all so fast."

"Well, stuff like this happens," replied Terrell. "Remember how fast Pippy evolved into a Prinplup?"

"Good point," replied Natasha. "Anyways, we should get going through the forest."

* * *

"If we look on the right here, we can see our world-famous Poké Ball development area," uttered a tour guide. Jessie, James, and Meowth were part of the tour group, in disguise.

"The boss wanted us to see the layout of the building," muttered Meowth. "We should look for any exits that we can use to sneak into the staff floors."

"Excuse me, I wasn't aware that today was 'Talk over other People Day'", uttered the tour guide. "Show some respect."

"Sorry ma'am," replied James. The three of them continued moving with the tour group, seeing the layout of the Silph Co. building.

* * *

"Hold it!" exclaimed a boy. He wore a helmet of sorts and had what appeared to be a sword on his back. "I challenge you to a Pokémon battle!"

"Me?" asked Terrell. The boy nodded.

"Name's Samurai," he replied. "I roam Viridian Forest in search of Trainers to fight. You yourself look like you came here from another region to tackle Kanto's gyms."

"Well, yeah," replied Terrell. "How'd you know?"

"I can tell who is and isn't from here," replied Samurai. "Anyways, let's have our battle."

"Munchy, you're up first!" exclaimed Terrell. Munchy leapt from Terrell's shoulder, snarling at Samurai.

"Pinsir, head on out!" exclaimed Samurai. A Pinsir emerged from its Poké Ball, clasping its pincers together.

"Body Slam!" exclaimed Terrell. Munchy leapt onto Pinsir, hitting it hard.

"Vice Grip!" exclaimed Samurai. Pinsir grabbed Munchy with its pincers, clasping them together, and hurting the poor Pokémon.

"Belly Drum!" exclaimed Terrell. Munchy pounded on his belly, raising his attack power.

"Fury Cutter!" exclaimed Samurai. Pinsir rushed towards Munchy with his pincers out.

"Dodge and use Body Slam!" exclaimed Terrell. Munchy leapt out of the way before slamming into Pinsir and sending it flying.

"Swords Dance!" exclaimed Samurai. Pinsir got into a frenetic fighting stance that raised its attack power.

"Now, use Vice Grip!" exclaimed Samurai. Pinsir rushed towards Munchy, picking him up with its massive pincers.

"Counter!" exclaimed Terrell. When the pincers were about to hit Munchy, he countered them, slamming them with his body. The resulting attack knocked out Pinsir.

"Pinsir, you battled well," uttered Samurai. "Butterfree, you're next!"

Butterfree flew out of its Poké Ball, flapping its wings in the air.

"Body Slam!" exclaimed Terrell. Munchy leapt through the air towards Pinsir.

"Stun Spore!" exclaimed Samurai. Butterfree flew away from Munchy, spreading a powder of sorts on him. He eventually reeled in paralysis.

"Gah!" exclaimed Terrell. "Fight through it and use Crunch!"

Munchy dashed at Butterfree, biting it with his sharp teeth.

"Bug Buzz!" exclaimed Samurai. Butterfree let out a sound wave at Munchy, knocking him back.

"Body Slam!"exclaimed Terrell. Munchy leapt at Butterfree, but then the paralysis took effect, sending him down to the ground.

"Energy Ball," uttered Samurai. Munchy was helpless as a ball of energy hit him and knocked him out.

"Take care of him," uttered Terrell as he handed Munchy's unconscious body to Natasha and Chris. "Kasai, let's finish this."

Kasai leapt from his Poké Ball, letting out a burst of flame from his mouth.

"Stun Spore!" exclaimed Samurai. Butterfree began spreading the dust across the ground.

"Dodge it and use Ember!" exclaimed Terrell. Kasai leapt out of the way and shot a pulse of fire at Butterfree, leaving it flying uncontrollably. A burn took effect shortly after.

"Oh no," uttered Samurai. "Fight through it and use Bug Buzz!"

Butterfree blasted Kasai with a sound wave, but he held on.

"Scratch!" exclaimed Terrell. Kasai leapt at Butterfree, slashing it with his sharp claws and knocking it out.

"Good battle," uttered Terrell. "Also, congratulations on being the first Trainer I've battled in Kanto."

"It's an honor," replied Samurai. "I enjoyed our battle quite a bit. Where are you three headed?"

"Pewter City," replied Chris. "Terrell here has a gym battle there, and I'm competing in the Pokéathlon competition there."

"Well good luck to both of you," replied Samurai. The three Trainers continued walking through Viridian Forest, seeing what awaited them on the road to Pewter City.

* * *

That was a fun chapter to write. Also, Brock won't be Pewter City's Gym Leader, as he's off studying to be a Pokémon Doctor. He may have a cameo, but I haven't 100% planned anything for him. Anyways, I'll see you again.


	4. Chapter 4: Helix's Rebirth

Surprise! Didn't think you'd get another chapter this quick, did you? Regarding Hoopa's use of inappropriate language, I portray Hoopa as this wisecracking Legendary Pokémon, so I think it's fitting for him to swear every now and then. Anyways, let's get started. This is a bit of a short chapter.

* * *

"Pewter City," uttered Terrell. "The town of rugged mountains."

Terrell, Natasha, and Chris stood before Pewter City. The nearby mountains towered over the city, with buildings even built into the sides of mountains.

"Just this last stretch," uttered Natasha. The three of them continued walking down the route, until a Pikachu suddenly jumped out of a bush. It let out a quick jolt of electricity from its cheeks.

"Squirtle, you're up!" exclaimed Chris. "I want to catch this Pikachu."

Squirtle leapt off of Chris's shoulder, spinning in his shell briefly. The Pikachu headbutted Squirtle, sending him a short distance.

"Water Gun!" exclaimed Chris. Squirtle fired a jet of water at the Pikachu, knocking it back into the bushes. It responded by firing a quick Thunder Shock at Squirtle, electrocuting it.

"Tackle!" exclaimed Chris. Squirtle charged at Pikachu, slamming it hard. The Pikachu now appeared to be tired.

"Now!" exclaimed Chris as he threw a Poké Ball at the Pikachu. As it clicked shut, it began shaking. Eventually, the shaking stopped. Pikachu had been caught!

"All right!" exclaimed Chris. "Looks like I have my Pokéathlon Pokémon for any speed-related events."

"Congratulations," uttered Natasha. "Now let's get going to Pewter City."

* * *

"These grunts refuse to crack," uttered Alain. "They remain stubborn, and refuse to give us any information!"

"Team Rocket does a hell of a job when it comes to training their forces," replied Looker. "But we need to step up our game."

"I suggest that we send officers undercover," replied Alain. "Team Rocket won't know what hit them."

"Hmm..." replied Looker. "It's risky. But it could work."

* * *

Terrell, Natasha, and Chris walked through Pewter City, heading to the Pewter Museum of Science to revive the Fossil Terrell had obtained. As they walked in, a scientist went up to them.

"Welcome to the Pewter Museum of Science!" exclaimed the scientist. "Admission is free today due to our new exhibit on the relics of the Alola region."

"Hi, I was told I can revive Fossils here," uttered Terrell as he pulled the Fossil out of his bag. The scientist appeared to be shocked, breathing heavily.

"WHERE DID YOU FIND THAT?!" he exclaimed.

"Some random cave on Route 1," replied Terrell.

"That, my friend, is a Helix Fossil," replied the scientist. "It's incredibly rare. Come with me, and we can revive it."

The scientist led the three Trainers to a room, where a massive machine was. The scientist placed the Helix Fossil on a conveyor belt, and pressed a button.

"This machine will turn this fossil into an Omanyte," the scientist uttered. "You're free to catch it and use it, don't worry."

Eventually, an Omanyte emerged from the machine. It walked around across the table, before looking at Terrell, who had a Poké Ball in his hand.

"Hey Omanyte," uttered Terrell. "Want to join me?"

Omanyte nodded, hitting the Poké Ball and letting it capture him. Terrell smiled, seeing that it was willing to join him.

"I'll name him Helix," replied Terrell.

* * *

And there it is! Terrell's party is halfway complete, and Chris got his first capture in Kanto! Anyways, leave a review if you want more.


	5. Chapter 5: A Rock-Solid Battle

We're back! Sorry for the recent lack of chapters. I've been busy lately, and unable to write. Chapters may be slowing down, but I'll try to aim for at least two per week. Anyways, let's get started. Regarding Solidad, she probably won't appear as Contests aren't a major focus in this story. Also, I've seen the trailer for the new movie already. It looks good, though I probably won't implement anything from it, seeing that it's probably in an alternate timeline judging by the placement of Lucario, Piplup, and Incineroar. It is giving me hope that Diamond and Pearl remakes are next, though, as Sinnoh is my favorite region.

* * *

"Helix, use Water Gun on Kasai!" exclaimed Terrell. Helix produced a jet of water, firing it at Kasai, who took heavy damage from it. He held on, albeit damaged. Terrell was conducting a mock battle between Helix and Kasai, with Natasha watching him. Chris was busy training Squirtle, Garchomp, and Pikachu for the Pokéathlon.

"Kasai, respond with Smokescreen!" exclaimed Terrell. Kasai produced thick fog, shrouding Helix and preventing him from being able to counterattack.

"Now, keep up the pressure with Scratch!" exclaimed Terrell. Kasai leapt from the fog, slashing Helix with sharp claws. Helix took damage but held on.

"Finish this with Rollout!" exclaimed Terrell. Helix curled up into his shell, and rammed into Kasai, who was knocked out.

"Nice job you two," uttered Terrell as he handed them some Berries. "We better get going to the gym battle now."

* * *

"Boss, we're back from Saffron," uttered Jessie. "We managed to obtain some scans of the building thanks to our tech."

Jessie handed Giovanni a flash drive, which contained the scans. Giovanni took it from Jessie, putting it into his computer to reveal a hologram of a 3D model of the Silph Co. building.

"Impressive," uttered Giovanni. "We'll need this for Phase 3 of Operation: Retaliation for sure."

"Any further orders?" asked Meowth.

"I don't have any assignments for you three right now," replied Giovanni. "Take it easy for now, and I'll contact you when something comes up."

As the three grunts left the building, they bumped into a grunt who was walking through the hallway.

"Sorry about that," replied the grunt. He stealthily walked around a corner, into an empty break room. Inside, he activated a communicator.

"100kr, this is Operative 4141n," uttered the grunt. "I've spotted the three individuals you told me to look out for."

"See if you can find out their opinions on Team Rocket's plans," replied a voice in the communicator. "Those three have assisted me in taking out Team Galactic and Plasma, and they'll make vital allies if they are thinking of abandoning the organization."

"Understood," replied the grunt. "This is Operative 4141n disconnecting from the communications."

* * *

"The Gym Battle between Forrest, the Gym Leader, and Terrell, the challenger, will now begin!" exclaimed a referee. "Each trainer will get access to two Pokémon. Furthermore, only the challenger can make substitutions."

Terrell stood in the Pewter City gym opposite Forrest, the Gym Leader. He appeared to be slightly older than Terrell, but still quite young for a Gym Leader, probably around Maylene's age. He had a Poké Ball in his hand as he smirked.

"Geodude, head on out!" exclaimed Forrest. Geodude leapt from its Poké Ball, slamming its fist into the ground. This was eerily like Terrell's first gym battle in Oreburgh, with Geodude coming out first.

"Kasai, you're up!" exclaimed Terrell. Kasai leapt from his Poké Ball, breathing a plume of fire into the air.

"Bad move," uttered Forrest. "Geodude, use Mega Punch!"

Geodude leapt at Kasai, smashing him with a strong fist. Kasai, however, held on.

"Smokescreen!" exclaimed Terrell. A thick fog emerged, preventing Geodude from being able to see Kasai.

"Now, use Ember!" exclaimed Terrell. Kasai fired a shot of fire at Geodude as it struggled to find Kasai. The fire hit Geodude quite hard, and even formed a burn.

"Gah!" exclaimed Forrest. "Geodude, don't let the burn affect your battling performance! Use Rock Throw!"

Geodude hurled a rock at Kasai. The rock spun through the air, gaining momentum.

"Quick, leap out of the way and use Scratch!" exclaimed Terrell. Kasai jumped away from the rock, and let out a fierce claw swipe at Geodude, who fell back slightly before rebounding.

"Mega Punch!" exclaimed Forrest. Geodude leapt into the air, hitting Kasai with a strong punch.

"Ember!" exclaimed Terrell. Kasai fired off another pulse of fire, which hit Geodude and intensified the burn.

"Rock Throw!" exclaimed Forrest. Geodude threw yet another rock, but this time, it hit Kasai, dealing heavy damage and knocking him down.

"Keep up the pressure with Mega Punch!" exclaimed Forrest. Geodude leapt at Kasai with its fist.

"Dodge and use Scratch!" exclaimed Terrell. A sharp claw strike hit Geodude, sending it to the ground and knocking it out.

"Geodude is unable to battle," uttered the referee. "Kasai wins!"

* * *

"Look, the boss is getting a bit ruthless," uttered James. "We can all agree on that."

"Yeah, he's focusing on nothing but getting artifacts from all over da world," replied Meowth. "Hell, he's even willing to have us commit murder for Arceus's sake."

"It's times like this that make me wonder why we're still in Team Rocket," replied Jessie. "What good has it done us? We only joined because we had nowhere else to go."

"It was fun before," replied James. "We used to chase the twerp across the world. Then he became Alola's Champion. Now, we're just stuck here in Kanto, waiting for the boss's big plan to unfold."

As the trio questioned their role within Team Rocket, the grunt sat in the break room at another table, eavesdropping. Eventually, he walked over to the three of them.

"Psst," uttered the grunt. "I hear you guys are looking to ditch Team Rocket."

"Kid, eavesdropping's rude," uttered Meowth. "But yeah, we're considering it."

"Meet me in the Celadon Game Corner at 6:00 tonight," uttered the grunt. "I have a proposition for you three. Tell no one."

The grunt left the room, leaving Jessie, James, and Meowth to continue talking.

"That guy sounds familiar," uttered Jessie. "But we should still check out his offer."

"Good idea," replied Meowth.

* * *

"Rhyhorn, head on out!" exclaimed Forrest. A Rhyhorn leapt from its Poké Ball, snarling at Kasai.

"Ember!" exclaimed Terrell. Kasai fired off a burst of flame, which hit Rhyhorn hard.

"Smack Down!" exclaimed Forrest. Rhyhorn fired a ball of rock at Kasai, hitting him hard.

"Scratch!" exclaimed Terrell. Kasai leapt at Rhyhorn with his claw out.

"Dodge and use Horn Attack!" exclaimed Forrest. Rhyhorn leapt out of the way and charged into Kasai with a fearsome headbutt, knocking him out.

"Kasai is unable to battle," uttered the referee. "Rhyhorn wins!"

"Kasai, you battled well," uttered Terrell. "Helix, let's finish this!"

Helix leapt from his Poké Ball, spinning slightly in his shell.

"Horn Attack!" exclaimed Forrest. Rhyhorn charged at Helix at a rapid pace.

"Dodge it and use Water Gun!" exclaimed Terrell. Helix leapt out of the way, letting out a stream of water at Rhyhorn, which hit it for massive damage.

"Fury Attack!" exclaimed Forrest. Rhyhorn slammed Helix with a burst of horn strikes, dealing damage.

"Rollout!" exclaimed Terrell. Helix spun in his shell, slamming into Rhyhorn for huge damage. Rhyhorn, although injured, held on.

"Horn Attack!" exclaimed Forrest. Rhyhorn charged at Helix again.

"Dodge it and use Water Gun again!" exclaimed Terrell. Helix swiftly leapt away from the charge, and let out another pulse of water, which knocked out Rhyhorn.

"Rhyhorn is unable to battle," uttered the referee. "Which means Helix wins, and Terrell wins the gym battle!"

"All right!" exclaimed Terrell. Chris and Natasha quickly ran down to the crowd, with Natasha hugging Terrell tightly.

"That was a fun battle to watch," uttered Natasha. "You were great."

"Thanks Nashy," replied Terrell. Forrest smirked before handing Terrell the Boulder Badge.

"This is proof of your victory here in Pewter City," uttered Forrest. "The Boulder Badge."

"Thanks," replied Terrell. "Say, I'm new to Kanto. Where would a good gym to challenge next be?"

"Cerulean City has one," replied Forrest. "The Gym Leader there is a family friend, so I think it'll be a good Gym to challenge."

"Thanks for the suggestion," replied Terrell. He left the gym alongside Chris and Natasha to prepare for Chris's Pokéathlon.

* * *

"Looks like it's time for me to reveal myself," uttered the grunt as he took off his hat to reveal himself as Alain. Jessie, James, and Meowth were shocked, with the four of them sitting at a table in the Celadon Game Corner. Pachinko machines could be found throughout the building, with people gambling away their money using the machines.

"Alain?" uttered James. "What do you want?"

Alain flashed an International Police badge before the three of them.

"I'm undercover," replied Alain. "Do you three remember Looker?"

"Oh yeah, Boxed-Lunch Guy," replied Meowth. "We worked with him against Team Galactic in Sinnoh and Team Plasma in Unova."

"Well, he wants you three to help us," replied Alain. "We'd like to know what Team Rocket's up to."

"And if we refuse to help you?" asked Jessie.

"Then you three will be arrested," replied Alain. "After all, you three are wanted criminals. Help us out, and we'll drop all charges once Team Rocket is disbanded."

"Seems like a reasonable offer," replied James.

"Excellent," replied Alain. "Stay in Team Rocket for now, and find as much information as you can. Don't worry, I'll be assisting you three as well."

Alain shook hands with Jessie, James, and Meowth to confirm their deal.

* * *

"Okay, my Pokéathlon is tomorrow," uttered Chris. "So I'll need to train for the rest of the day."

"Sounds good," replied Terrell. "I might want to look around the city alongside Natasha anyways."

Natasha blushed slightly. It had been a while since they had went out on an official date, so to speak, so she was excited.

"Meet back at the Pokémon Center at 7:30 for dinner?" asked Chris.

"Sure," replied Natasha. As Chris got out his Pokémon, Terrell and Natasha went for a walk through Pewter City, holding hands with one-another.

"This is nice," uttered Terrell. "Just us two walking through the streets of Kanto with our Pokémon."

"Yeah," replied Natasha as she kissed Terrell on the cheek. "I sort of miss it just being us on our journey though."

"Well, Chris is a good guy," replied Terrell. "He'll understand if we act like a couple in front of him."

"I guess," replied Natasha. "If anything, he might even give us advice with our relationship."

Terrell smiled as he continued walking through Pewter City.

* * *

And that's our first gym battle! The Geodude is Brock's, but the Rhyhorn is Forrest's own, bred from an Egg produced by his Rhyperior. I didn't want Terrell to face Brock's Steelix or Sudowoodo, and Rhyperior would be too powerful for him to deal with, so I just gave Forrest a Rhyhorn for balance purposes. Anyways, see you soon!


	6. Chapter 6: A New Pokéathlete

Surprise! I can write today's chapter! I was disappointed to see no Pokémon news in the Nintendo Direct earlier today, but I'm still holding out hope for Diamond & Pearl remakes. Regarding Terrell getting an Eevee, I've already planned out his Kanto team. Maybe in Alola.

* * *

"Welcome to the Pewter City Pokéathlon!" exclaimed an announcer. "The winner of the two events here will walk home with a medal. Five medals are needed to challenge the Supreme Cup in Saffron City!"

The crowd cheered in excitement. Terrell and Natasha sat in the crowd alongside their Pokémon, as Chris was competing.

"Now, Pokéathletes, enter the stadium!" exclaimed the announcer. Four trainers walked into the stadium, accompanied by their Pokémon. Chris stood in the stadium with Garchomp next to him and both Squirtle and Pikachu on his shoulders.

"There he is!" exclaimed Terrell as he pointed at Chris.

"Now for the first event," uttered the announcer as the stadium's terrain changed to feature four soccer nets, with a ball emerging in the center.

"This is Goal Roll," uttered the announcer. "Each Pokéathlete will control their entire team, using them to score goals on the enemy teams' nets. When you're scored on, you lose a point and the team that scored on you gains a point. When the timer's up, the three Pokéathletes with the most points advance to the next stage of the competition."

Chris smirked as he nodded at Garchomp, Squirtle, and Pikachu. They got into place at their net, which was colored red, preparing for the competition and looking at the other teams. The blue team had a Raticate, Ninetales, and Golduck, the green team had a Golem, Muk, and Pinsir, and the yellow team had a Vaporeon, Dragonite, and Nidoking. The yellow team's Trainer nodded at Chris with a smug look on his face.

"Begin!" exclaimed the announcer. Garchomp, Raticate, Pinsir, and Dragonite ran for the ball, with Raticate securing it due to its speed. As it ran towards the green team's net, Garchomp went dashing for it, with Dragonite close by. The two of them shoved each other, eventually resulting in Dragonite knocking Garchomp away. The green team's Muk ran into the ball, absorbing it and sending it flying across the field, towards Pikachu. Pikachu took control of the ball, headbutting it towards the yellow team's net. The yellow team's Nidoking grasped the ball, spun it on its finger, and threw it at the blue team's net. Garchomp managed to take it from Ninetales, rushing towards the green team's net. Pikachu ran alongside Garchomp, and as Muk attempted to block the shot, Garchomp passed the ball to Pikachu, who took the shot and scored a point.

"Score!" exclaimed the announcer. "That play by the red team's Pikachu leaves the score at 1-0-0-0!"

The ball returned to the middle, with Dragonite securing it. As Pikachu ran to get the ball from Dragonite, it rushed towards the blue team's net. Golduck attempted to wrest the ball from Dragonite, but it shoved them out of the way and scored the shot.

"Dragonite scored for the yellow team!" exclaimed the announcer. "Score's 1-1-0-0, and we have only thirty seconds left!"

Dragonite smiled smugly at Garchomp, who roared in fury. As the ball returned to the center, the green team's Pinsir grasped it with its pincers. Garchomp, Dragonite, and Raticate attempted to get it from Pinsir, who rushed recklessly towards the blue team's net. Both Ninetales and Golduck got into a defensive position. As Pinsir dashed for the net, it charged through the blue team's defenses, scoring a goal.

"And Pinsir gets away with a last-minute shot!" exclaimed the announcer. "Score's 1-1-1-0, and the timer's up. The blue team, led by Kendra Marshall, is eliminated from the competition!"

Kendra Marshall, the Pokéathlete in charge of the blue team, left the field. As preparations were being made for the next event, the yellow team's Pokéathlete walked over to Chris. He wore a sweater with a Dragonite on it alongside a Poké Ball cap.

"You've got some skill," uttered the Pokéathlete. "What's your name?"

"Chris," replied Chris. "I came here from the Sinnoh region to challenge the Pokéathlon."

"Sinnoh, eh?" replied the Pokéathlete. "That's where your Garchomp came from. Dragonite here isn't too fond of your Garchomp."

Dragonite let out a puff of smoke from its nostrils, which angered Garchomp. As Garchomp dashed towards Dragonite, the two of them locked gazes, staring at each other with nothing but anger on their faces.

"Name's Darren Pearson," replied Darren. "I came here from Cinnabar Island to compete in the Pokéathlon and see if I can make it to the Supreme Cup."

"Well, let's see if we both make it," replied Chris.

* * *

"The next event is Hurdle Dash!" exclaimed the announcer. "Your Pokémon will be racing each other in a one-lap race across the track, jumping over hurdles along the route."

Each team's Pokémon got into their lanes, and prepared to run.

"Ready..." uttered the referee. "Steady...Go!"

The Pokémon began running. So far, Pinsir was in first place, followed by Garchomp and Dragonite. As the hurdles increased in height, the Pokémon became more tired.

"You can do it guys!" exclaimed Chris. As he cheered on his Pokémon, Terrell and Natasha watched the race.

"Seems close," uttered Natasha. "You think he'll win?"

"Not sure," replied Terrell. "That Pinsir seems quite powerful."

Eventually, Garchomp got near Pinsir, taunting it. Pinsir, however, pressed on. As the last stretch of the track was reached, Garchomp got into a furious sprint in an attempt to catch up to Pinsir. However, Pinsir ran through the finish line, winning the Pokéathlon.

"And Pinsir takes the finish line!" exclaimed the announcer. "Which means Craig Thompson, leader of the green team, wins the Pokéathlon and takes home the medal!"

Craig cheered alongside his Pokémon, while Chris and Darren looked on in curiosity.

"That was fun," uttered Chris.

"I guess," replied Darren. "I'll try harder next time."

"Yeah, so will I," replied Chris. "If we meet again, let's make it a Pokéathlon to remember."

"Agreed," replied Darren as he shook Chris's hand.

* * *

"Second place isn't too shabby," uttered Natasha as she and Terrell looked at Chris.

"It was my first Pokéathlon after all," replied Chris. "Anyways, where to next?"

Rotom emerged from Natasha's Pokétch, with a holographic map of Kanto appearing from her Pokétch.

"Just did a little software adjustment," uttered Rotom. "Now then, Cerulean City is east of here. We'll have to go through Mt. Moon to get there."

"Mt. Moon," uttered Terrell. "I'm gonna try and catch something while I'm there."

* * *

And there we go! The Pokéathlon is interesting to write seeing that it's different from battling. Darren's gonna be Chris's main rival in the Pokéathlon, and I'll be introducing Terrell's next chapter alongside his next capture. Anyways, see you again, and head to the subreddit /r/tigertotsfanfiction on Reddit to discuss the story and ask me questions!


	7. Chapter 7: In the Shadow of the Mountain

I get tomorrow off, so I can deliver a chapter today!

* * *

"Master, I sense something," uttered a hooded figure. Another hooded figure walked up to him.

"I sense it too..." replied the figure. "They're here."

"Didn't they learn their lesson ten thousand years ago?" asked another hooded figure.

"They're persistent," replied the figure. "Always on the move."

* * *

"Mt. Moon's just ahead," uttered Natasha. "Seems nice."

The group stood before Mt. Moon, which towered over the landscape. Trees could be seen at the foot of the mountain, but the rocky landscape mainly covered the area.

"Let's keep moving," uttered Terrell. As they walked towards the mountain, they heard a noise from the nearby forest. A Trainer was busy battling with his Gallade against a Sandslash.

"Psycho Cut!" exclaimed the Trainer. He wore a pair of glasses and a green shirt. Gallade responded with a swift cut cloaked in psychic energies, which knocked out the Sandslash.

"Nice job Gallade," uttered the Trainer. Terrell walked up to the trainer in curiosity.

"Huh, a Gallade," uttered Terrell. "You're not from Kanto, are you?"

"I'm from Hoenn," uttered the Trainer. "Name's Max."

"Nice to meet you Max," replied Terrell. "Name's Terrell Foster. I'm from Sinnoh."

"Oh, so we're both from other regions," uttered Max. "In that case, I challenge you to a battle. One on one."

"Munchy, you're up," uttered Terrell. Munchy leapt from Terrell's shoulder, snarling.

"Gallade, we can do this," uttered Max. "Use Psycho Cut!"

Gallade slashed Munchy with a energy-cloaked strike, knocking him back.

"Belly Drum!" exclaimed Terrell. Munchy pounded on his chest, raising his attack power.

"Power-Up Punch!" exclaimed Max. Gallade lunged at Munchy with his fist out.

"Dodge it and use Body Slam!" exclaimed Terrell. Munchy leapt into the air, slamming down on Gallade before he could punch Munchy. The slam hit Gallade hard, but he held on.

"Fire Punch!" exclaimed Max. Gallade hit Munchy with a flaming fist, which hit him hard. A burn formed shortly after.

"Gah!" exclaimed Terrell. "Don't let the burn hurt you! Use Body Slam!"

Munchy leapt at Gallade again, hitting him hard.

"Power-Up Punch!" exclaimed Max. Gallade slammed Munchy with a strong fist, which dealt super effective damage and raised Gallade's attack power.

"Crunch!" exclaimed Terrell. Munchy dashed at Gallade with his teeth out.

"Dodge it and use Psycho Cut!" exclaimed Max. Gallade slashed Munchy with a strong psychic strike, leaving him injured.

"Body Slam!" exclaimed Terrell. Munchy leapt at Gallade, hitting him with a strong blow.

"Fire Punch!" exclaimed Max. Gallade hit Munchy with a fiery fist, knocking him out.

"No..." uttered Terrell as he rushed towards Munchy.

"That was a good battle," uttered Max. "Let's battle again the next time we meet."

Max left the area, leaving Terrell, Natasha, and Chris to enter Mt. Moon.

* * *

"I don't like these hooded figures."

"Yeah, they're inspecting us for some reason. I wonder why."

"They must be impressed by how HE managed to get us captured."

"Once I'm out of here, I'll use my powers to end Team Rocket once and for all."

"I tried that years ago. It didn't work."

* * *

Mt. Moon's inner caverns were dark, with only a few lanterns lighting the way. The group walked through the tunnel, looking around.

"It's really quiet," uttered Natasha. "Too quiet."

"Don't Jynx it!" whispered Chris. "You don't want to attract a horde of Zubat!"

A horde of Zubat flew out of a nearby tunnel. Terrell slammed his hand onto his face, as if he was tired of coincidences happening. One of the Zubat attacked Charchar, who was on Natasha's shoulder. He furiously let out a torrent of flames to ward them off, but they kept pestering the group.

"Ma-chop!" exclaimed a voice. A Machop jumped from a nearby corner, startling the Zubat. They flew away into another part of the cave.

"Thanks," uttered Terrell as he looked at the Machop, who nodded happily. "Let's keep going."

Terrell and the others kept walking through the tunnels. However, the Machop started to follow them. After a few minutes, Terrell looked at the Machop curiously.

"Hey, I have an offer for you," uttered Terrell. "Want to join my team?"

Machop nodded intensely, as if he was extremely happy.

"Alright, let's battle for the capture then," uttered Terrell. "Kasai, head on out!"

Kasai leapt from his Poké Ball, letting out a burst of flame. Machop let out a swift karate chop at Kasai, knocking him back.

"Ember!" exclaimed Terrell. Kasai let out a burst of fire at Machop, dealing decent damage. The Machop let out a swift flurry of punches, hitting Kasai hard.

"Smoke Screen!" exclaimed Terrell. Thick fog enveloped Machop, preventing it from seeing straight.

"Now use Scratch!" exclaimed Terrell. Kasai let out a claw strike at Machop, hitting it hard. Terrell capitalized on the moment by throwing a Poké Ball. It shook several times, before clicking shut.

"Nice!" exclaimed Terrell. "A new Pokémon! I'll name him Suji."

* * *

There we go! A Machop! This chapter was fun to write, and I'll see you soon!


	8. Chapter 8: An Aquatic Battle

Here's our first chapter of the week! The reason why we didn't see Clefairies in Mt. Moon was because they live in the upper reaches of the mountain, where the Moon Stone is. Also, I'm going to be reducing the medals needed for the Pokéathlon's Supreme Cup to three because making it five would not only rush things, but it would also drag out the story more. Anyways, let's get started.

* * *

"The gym battle between Misty, the Gym Leader, and Terrell, the challenger, will now begin!" exclaimed the referee. "Each trainer will get access to two Pokémon. Furthermore, only the challenger can make substitutions!"

"Staryu, I choose you!" exclaimed Misty. Staryu emerged from its Poké Ball, spinning slightly and landing on the battlefield, which was floating in the middle of a pool. Terrell stood on the other end, with Natasha and Chris watching from the spectator area.

"Suji, let's see how you do," uttered Terrell as he threw out a Poké Ball. Suji, his newly captured Machop, smashed his fist onto the ground, before nodding at Terrell.

"Water Pulse!" exclaimed Misty. Staryu let out a burst of water at Suji, hitting him swiftly.

"Brick Break!" exclaimed Terrell. Suji dashed at Staryu, letting out a strong karate chop.

"Tackle!" exclaimed Misty. Staryu leapt at Suji with its body out.

"Counter!" exclaimed Terrell. Suji grabbed Staryu, spun it around, and threw it across the battlefield.

"Gotta attack from long range," uttered Misty. "Use Water Pulse!"

Staryu let out another burst of water, which hit Suji swiftly.

"Bulk Up!" exclaimed Terrell. Suji did some push-ups, which raised his attack power.

"Water Gun!" exclaimed Misty. Another blast of water went flying across the battlefield.

"Dodge it and use Brick Break!" exclaimed Terrell. Suji leapt away from the water blast, before dashing at Staryu and unleashing a fearsome karate chop that knocked it out.

"Staryu is unable to battle," uttered the referee. "Suji wins!"

* * *

"Riley, I'm glad you made it," uttered a hooded individual. "The Tree of Beginning howls in pain with the events to come."

"The visions I saw led me here," replied Riley. "I fear the Adherents are returning."

"It's been thousands of years since the last encounter with them," replied the hooded individual. "They probably died off or abandoned their ways."

"Search your feelings," replied Riley. "You know they're coming."

* * *

"Starmie, finish this!" exclaimed Misty. Starmie spun rapidly, and landed on the battlefield.

"Brick Break!" exclaimed Terrell. Suji slammed Starmie with a swift karate chop, dealing damage.

"Rapid Spin!" exclaimed Misty. Starmie began spinning at a rapid pace, slamming Suji with a strong attack coming from its appendages.

"Bulk Up!" exclaimed Terrell. Suji did more push-ups, raising his attack power even more.

"Water Pulse!" exclaimed Misty. Starmie let out a burst of water at Suji.

"Dodge it!" exclaimed Terrell. Suji leapt away from the water blast.

"Rapid Spin!" exclaimed Misty. Starmie charged Suji with another spinning tackle, knocking him out.

"No!" exclaimed Terrell as he rushed towards the injured Suji.

"Suji is unable to battle," uttered the referee. "Starmie wins!"

"Suji, take a nice rest," uttered Terrell as he returned Suji to his Poké Ball. "Munchy, let's go!"

Munchy leapt off of Terrell's shoulder, snarling at Starmie.

"Belly Drum!" exclaimed Terrell. Munchy pounded on his belly, raising his attack power.

"Water Pulse!" exclaimed Misty. Starmie let out a burst of water at Munchy, who was hit hard and drenched in water.

"Now use Crunch!" exclaimed Terrell. Munchy bit down on Starmie with his sharp teeth, dealing huge damage due to Crunch being a Dark-type move.

"Gah!" exclaimed Misty. "Rapid Spin, quick!"

Starmie spun around across the battlefield again, hitting Munchy hard.

"Body Slam!" exclaimed Terrell. Munchy slammed down on Starmie's body with full force.

"Rapid Spin again!" exclaimed Misty as Starmie continued spinning and spinning.

"Dodge and use Crunch!" exclaimed Terrell. Munchy dodged the spin attack, before biting down on Starmie and knocking it out.

"Starmie is unable to battle," uttered the referee. "Which means Terrell wins the gym battle!"

"YES!" exclaimed Terrell. "Two badges down, six more to go!"

Natasha and Chris rushed down to the battlefield to congratulate Terrell, using a bridge connecting the battlefield to the outside of the pool to get to him. Misty smirked as she got out a Cascade Badge.

"This is proof of your victory here," uttered Misty as she handed Terrell the badge. "The Cascade Badge."

"Wow, thanks," replied Terrell as he put the badge away.

"Your battling style reminds me of someone I knew some time ago," replied Misty. "Very interesting."

"I developed it myself through years of watching battles on TV as a kid," replied Terrell. "The Kalos League finale three years ago was a major inspiration for it."

"So I know who inspired you then," uttered Misty. "It's Ash Ketchum, isn't it?"

"Yep," replied Terrell.

"I actually travelled with him several years ago," uttered Misty. "The two of us and the former Gym Leader of Pewter City went across Kanto, the Orange Islands, and Johto. I had to leave to run the gym, but we keep in touch."

"Wow," replied Terrell. "Anyways, good to see you."

* * *

"I hear Vermilion City has a gym and a Pokéathlon," uttered Chris. "We should head back there."

"Good idea," replied Natasha. "It was really nice when we were there."

"Then Vermilion it is!" exclaimed Terrell.

* * *

This was a fun chapter to write. I added another movie to the list of movies I consider canon, though I will be trying to make a full list soon. Anyways, see you soon!


	9. Chapter 9: The Sandslash's Master

Here's our next chapter of the week! Let's get started.

* * *

Terrell, Natasha, and Chris walked down the Underground Path, a tunnel connecting Cerulean City in the north to Vermilion City in the south. It was well-lit, and seemed nice.

"This tunnel's convenient," uttered Chris. "We won't have to go through Saffron and it's busy traffic."

"Yeah," replied Terrell. "Besides, I hear Saffron's gym is best for trainers who already have a few badges under their belt."

Suddenly, as they walked down the tunnel, they saw a trainer with glasses dragging a Kakuna on a leash through the tunnel.

"Pikachu, get moving!" exclaimed the trainer. The three trainers looked at the individual with an embarrassed look on their faces.

"Please tell me you know that's a Kakuna," uttered Natasha.

"Yeah, I just named it Pikachu after my hero's favorite Pokémon," replied the Trainer. "Name's Rusty. I want to be the very best like no one ever was."

"Look, just don't drag...Pikachu around like that," replied Terrell. "Got any other Pokémon?"

Rusty threw down several Poké Balls to reveal hundreds of Zubat, several Bidoof, a bloodied Bulbasaur with what appeared to be a birth defect, and various other dead, brutally beaten Pokémon. The three trainers looked at Rusty in horror.

"You're a monster," uttered Chris as he urged his friends to go on ahead. Rusty looked at them with a dumbfounded face, as if he didn't notice that they were morbidly shocked.

"I could hear nothing but screams of terror from those Pokémon," uttered Rotom. "Nothing but pain and suffering."

* * *

"I'm glad you gentlemen could come here," uttered Giovanni. "Here's the plan."

Giovanni turned on a holographic display of the Kanto region.

"The Silph Co. building is directly linked to Kanto's power grid," uttered Giovanni. "If we take over the building and shut down the power grid, we essentially have the region on lockdown. Once that's done, we'll unleash Mewtwo and Hoopa. They'll combat any opposing forces and allow us to conquer Kanto."

"What about those hooded people and the Red Chain?" asked a Team Rocket officer.

"Their job is to ensure that any mishaps with the Plates retrieved from Sinnoh are dealt with," replied Giovanni. "Though I'm still a bit suspicious about their true intentions."

* * *

"Route 6 is nice," uttered Natasha. "I'm glad we got rid of that freak back in the tunnel though."

"Yeah, he was pretty creepy," replied Terrell. "Don't know how he managed to get a Trainer's license in the first place."

After some walking, the three trainers stumbled upon a Gym. However, it appeared to be an unofficial, unlicensed gym.

"Huh," uttered Terrell. "Let's see what's in here."

The three trainers walked inside to find a training area, with a green-haired trainer overseeing the training of several Pokémon alongside a Sandslash.

"Welcome!" uttered the trainer. "Name's A.J.. I run this little gym here to encourage Pokémon to get stronger. If you like, I can put some of your Pokémon through a vigorous training routine."

"Hmm," uttered Chris. "Is it worth it?"

"Sandslash, dive into the pool," uttered A.J.. "Show them what five years of training does to you."

Sandslash dived into the pool. Miraculously, it emerged undamaged by the water.

"I'll send my Pokémon in right now," uttered Chris. "Your routine would be good for a Pokéathlete like myself."

"I'll see how it works," replied Terrell. "I want to ensure that the Pokémon are getting the best training experience possible."

* * *

Five hooded individuals stood in a cave, conducting an Aura ritual of sorts.

"Master, do you hear our call?" asked one of the hooded figures. "Do you feel the Aura energy beckoning you forward?"

As they conducted the ritual, a gateway suddenly opened up. A voice came echoing from the portal.

"STOP THESE RITUALS AT ONCE. YOU'RE MEDDLING WITH FORCES BEYOND YOUR COMPREHENSION."

"We can do as we please," replied another hooded figure. "Whoever you might be, we're not listening to you."

"VERY WELL. LET THIS BE A LESSON TO ALL OF YOU."

A shockwave of energy emerged from the portal, knocking back all of the hooded individuals. The portal then closed shut.

"What was that?" asked one of the hooded individuals.

"I assume it's the beast," replied another hooded figure. "If only we had the Red Chain on us..."

* * *

Squirtle, Garchomp, and Pikachu ran several laps on a track, as Terrell, Natasha, Chris, and A.J. watched.

"I put my Pokémon through a specialized regiment that involves a proper diet, cardio, and strength training," uttered A.J.. "Your Pokémon will turn out great thanks to this regiment."

"So, have you tried challenging gyms?" asked Terrell. "Your Pokémon would do great."

"I did in the past," replied A.J.. "But I stopped and focused on training Pokémon instead of battling with them. I find it fun to build up a Pokémon's strength."

"Interesting," replied Natasha. "The three of us came here from Sinnoh to see what Kanto has to offer.:

"You'll like it here," replied A.J.. "Now then, it looks like your Pokémon are as good as they can get from one day of training."

Squirtle, Garchomp, and Pikachu emerged from the training area. Chris went up to them to see how they were doing, before putting them back in their Poké Balls.

"We should get going to Vermilion," uttered Chris. "We've got a gym battle and a Pokéathlon to go to."

"Good idea," replied Natasha. "It was good to meet you A.J.."

"You too," replied A.J.

* * *

Filler, I know. I couldn't pass up the opportunity to include A.J., seeing as how he was a big influence on Ash. And then there's Rusty. For those who didn't get the reference, search up Pokémon Rusty, and watch the YouTube series there. It's hilarious, and I might even bring him back as a recurring joke character seeing that he's an incompetent idiot. Anyways, I'll see you again!


	10. Chapter 10: Back in Vermilion

Surprise! A new chapter! I know there's some issues with Rusty as a character, but I assure you, he's meant more as a joke character that probably won't play a major role. Anyways, let's get started.

Word of warning: the story's gonna get a bit darker and more mature when it comes to the Team Rocket segments, so they're portrayed less like criminals and more like a terrorist organization in Kanto, which is more fitting.

* * *

"So, you thought you could spy on us," uttered a Team Rocket captain as he stood before International Police officers, who were held in an interrogation room. "You thought you could stop Team Rocket."

"Your organization will fall," uttered an officer. "We won't crack under pressure."

"Well, I've been given strict orders," uttered the captain as he pulled out a pistol. "Orders from the boss himself."

Several gunshots could be heard, with Jessie, James, Meowth, and Alain watching in horror as the Team Rocket captain kicked the bodies to the side.

"Can't believe the boss has given the captains the authority to use firearms," uttered James. "We're like savages now."

"This is a whole new level of disgusting," replied Alain. "We need to stop Giovanni fast."

* * *

"It's good to be back in Vermilion," uttered Natasha. The port city had ships pulling into harbor frequently, with people and Pokémon walking around. As Terrell, Natasha, and Chris made their way to the Pokémon Center, they bumped into a familiar face: Max.

"We meet again," uttered Max. "Heading to Vermilion's gym?"

"I've got some training to do first," replied Terrell. "Want to battle? I want to see if you have any other Pokémon."

"I'm up for it," replied Max. "An Egg I got before I left Hoenn just hatched anyways. One on one good?"

"Sounds good," replied Terrell.

* * *

"Kasai, head on out!" exclaimed Terrell. Kasai leapt from his Poké Ball, as energetic as ever.

"Aron, let's go!" exclaimed Max. An Aron crashed into the ground from its Poké Ball, letting out a headbutt.

"Flamethrower!" exclaimed Terrell. Kasai let out a blast of fire at Aron, dealing vicious damage.

"Head Smash!" exclaimed Max. Aron charged at Kasai with his skull out, knocking him across the battlefield.

"Smoke Screen!" exclaimed Terrell. Kasai let out a thick fog that prevented Aron from attacking.

"Use Iron Tail to clear the fog!" exclaimed Max. Aron swung its small tail around, clearing the fog. Terrell clenched his fist in frustration.

"Now use Flamethrower!" exclaimed Terrell. Kasai fired off another pulse of fire at Aron, which managed to burn him.

"Hit him again with Head Smash!" exclaimed Max. Aron charged at Kasai with his skull out, intent on getting a hit.

"Dodge and use Scratch!" exclaimed Terrell. Kasai leapt out of the way, slashing Aron with sharp claws.

"Iron Tail!" exclaimed Max. Aron hit Kasai with a swift tail strike, tripping him up.

"Finish this with Flamethrower!" exclaimed Terrell. Kasai let out another burst of flame, which knocked out Aron. Suddenly, blue light enveloped Kasai. He was evolving!

"Wow," uttered Chris. "Kasai's evolving."

After the blue energy finished enveloping Kasai, he emerged as a Charmeleon.

"You evolved!" exclaimed Terrell. "This is great."

Max stood before the three trainers with a smile on his face.

"Evolution or not, that was a good battle," uttered Max. "See you around."

Max left the battlefield to heal his Aron, while Terrell began his training for the gym battle against Vermilion's Gym Leader.

* * *

"Ancient ones, I ask for your guidance in these trying times," uttered Riley as he communed with the Aura. "Gods of space and time, hear my words and say something, I beg you."

"WE HEAR YOUR PLEA. WE FEEL THOSE RIPPLES IN SPACE AND TIME TOO."

"What do you suggest we do?" replied Riley.

"SEE HOW EVENTS PLAY OUT. THE TWO OF US WILL DO WHAT WE CAN TO STOP THE ADHERENTS."

"Thank you," replied Riley. He then stopped kneeling and returned to the other Aura Guardians.

* * *

Yeah, the story's getting dark. I know. This chapter was short, but good. Anyways, see you soon.


	11. Chapter 11: An Unorthodox Gym Battle

I don't have my laptop's charger on me, so writing this chapter is gonna be a race against time. How much can I write before my battery perishes?

* * *

Terrell, Natasha, and Chris walked into the Vermilion Gym. Lt. Surge, the Gym Leader, was shouting at a Trainer he had just defeated.

"Listen up MAGGOT!" exclaimed Lt. Surge. "You lost that battle because you didn't evolve your Pokémon high enough!"

"I'm sorry Mr. Surge," replied the Trainer. "I'll get stronger, don't you worry! I just hope my Pidgey here is strong enough to survive his injuries."

"Heheheh," replied Lt. Surge. "Now get out of my sight."

The trainer left the gym with a squeamish look on his face, crying slightly. Terrell was nervous, but still went up to Lt. Surge. His signature Pokémon, a Raichu, stood beside him.

"Let me guess, you're also here to challenge this gym," uttered Lt. Surge. "If so, you're in for one hell of a battle."

"Well, yeah," replied Terrell. "I came all the way from Sinnoh to challenge this gym."

"Very well," replied Lt. Surge. "Get onto your side of the battlefield. One on one."

Terrell went to his side of the battlefield, readying a Poké Ball.

"Suji, head on out!" exclaimed Terrell. Suji leapt from his Poké Ball, pounding his fists rapidly.

"Raichu, you know what to do," uttered Lt. Surge as his Raichu entered the battlefield. "Thunderbolt!"

Raichu produced a massive shockwave of electricity, which hit Suji hard. However, the ambitious Fighting-type held on.

"Brick Break!" exclaimed Terrell. Suji slammed Raichu with a vicious karate chop, sending him across the battlefield.

"Thunder Wave!" exclaimed Lt. Surge. Electrical energy surrounded Suji, paralyzing him.

"Oh no," uttered Terrell. "Fight through the paralysis and use Bulk Up!"

Suji did several push-ups, raising his attack power.

"Mega Punch!" exclaimed Lt. Surge. Raichu dashed at Suji with his fist out.

"Counter!" exclaimed Terrell. Suji, despite being paralyzed, grabbed Raichu's tail, before tossing him across the battlefield into a nearby wall. Raichu reeled in pain, but got back up.

"Thunderbolt!" exclaimed Lt. Surge. Raichu let out another electric blast, which hit Suji hard.

"Brick Break!" exclaimed Terrell. Suji slammed Raichu with another karate chop, hitting him hard.

"Mega Kick!" exclaimed Lt. Surge. Raichu leapt at Suji with his foot out.

"Dodge it, quick!" exclaimed Terrell. However, as Suji attempted to leap out of the way, the paralysis took effect, preventing him from moving and leading to Raichu landing a massive kick.

"That Machop would be stronger as a Machoke, don't you think?" muttered Lt. Surge as he laughed.

"We'll see if he reaches that evolutionary stage," replied Terrell. "Now, use Bulk Up!"

Suji did more push-ups, raising his attack power even more.

"Thunderbolt!" exclaimed Lt. Surge. Another electric blast hit Suji. However, as the electricity disappeared, Suji became enveloped in blue energy, evolving into a Machoke.

"Well, whaddya know," uttered Terrell. "You evolved."

Suji nodded at Terrell, before turning his attention to Raichu.

"Finish this with Brick Break!" exclaimed Terrell. Suji leapt at Raichu with his fist out, landing a powerful karate chop that knocked him out.

"Raichu is unable to battle," uttered the referee. "Which means Terrell wins the gym battle!"

"Wow," uttered Terrell. "That was a tough battle."

Natasha and Chris ran down to see Terrell, hugging him tightly. Lt. Surge smirked before getting out a badge.

"Here, take this Thunder Badge," uttered Lt. Surge. "You deserve it."

"Thanks," replied Terrell. "Any gyms you recommend going to?"

"Celadon City has one," uttered Lt. Surge. "You can quickly get there by cutting through the Rock Tunnel underneath Saffron City."

"Thanks," replied Terrell. As they were leaving the gym, Chris quickly stopped Lt. Surge to ask a question.

"Pikachu evolves into Raichu, right?" asked Chris.

"Yep," replied Lt. Surge. "You gotta get a Thunder Stone to evolve it though."

* * *

The group now sat within Vermilion's Pokémon Center, planning out the next phase of their journey.

"So we take the Rock Tunnel to get to Lavender Town, then head to Celadon from there," uttered Natasha. "But you still have your Pokéathlon here, don't you?"

"Yep," replied Chris. "Though I'm thinking of picking up a Thunder Stone here in Vermilion before it happens."

"Did somebody say THUNDER STONE?!" exclaimed a man in the Pokémon Center. He had a briefcase and sunglasses on.

"I did," replied Chris. "Why do you ask?"

"I have an extra one I don't need," replied the man. "Take it. Free of charge."

"Wow, thanks," replied Chris as he pulled out Pikachu's Poké Ball. "Pikachu, head on out!"

Pikachu leapt from his Poké Ball, letting out a quick jolt of electricity. Upon seeing the Thunder Stone, he instantly smiled and touched it, commencing the evolution.

"Lt. Surge's Raichu was super strong," uttered Chris. "If I evolve my Pikachu into Raichu, then nothing can stop me from winning this next Pokéathlon."

Eventually, Pikachu emerged as a fully-evolved Raichu, smiling at the group.

"Hey Terrell," uttered Natasha. "If you idolize Ash Ketchum so much, then why didn't you catch a Pikachu?"

"Mainly out of respect," replied Terrell. "I acknowledge that it's his signature Pokémon. Besides, I have Munchy here."

Munchy waved at the group, before continuing to eat the Berries in Terrell's bag.

* * *

"Giovanni, we've finished our work on the Rocket Frigate," uttered a Team Rocket commander. "We await further orders."

"Get the Executives in here," uttered Giovanni. "We need to discuss the next steps of Operation: Retaliation."

"As you wish," replied the commander. After a brief wait, the four Executives of Team Rocket stepped into the room: Proton, Petrel, Ariana, and Archer.

"You asked for us to come here boss?" asked Petrel.

"Correct," replied Giovanni. "I think it's time to begin Phase 3."

"An excellent choice sir," replied Ariana. "What do you want us to do?"

"Petrel, I need you to infiltrate Silph Co. as a potential employee and see when we can launch the attack," uttered Giovanni. "Ariana, I need you to double our recruitment efforts. Proton, I need you to head our Pokémon stealing efforts for now. And Archer, you're going to be overseeing our use of the Rocket Frigate alongside Dr. Zager."

"Yes sir," replied the four executives as they left the room. Giovanni knew that despite them originally serving him as branch managers, they'd be useful for Operation: Retaliation.

* * *

There we go! The battery survived! I added in HeartGold and SoulSilver's Rocket Executives to provide a larger group of antagonists to work with. Anyways, see you soon!


	12. Chapter 12: First Medal, Here we Come!

Alright, it's time for our next chapter. Regarding the lack of Misty's other Pokémon, I used Staryu and Starmie to align more with her team in the games, which only consists of those two in Red/Blue and FireRed/LeafGreen. Also, I've gotten back into World of Warcraft, and I may start writing stories for non-Pokémon stuff such as WoW once the trilogy's done. Anyways, let's get started.

* * *

Chris stood before his Pokémon, watching them train. The Pokéathlon was in a few hours, and he was finishing up a training session. Terrell and Natasha sat on a bench, watching Chris train.

"I hope he wins this time," uttered Natasha.

"Yeah, I agree," replied Terrell. "The Pokéathlon's almost as tough as competing in the League."

* * *

Mewtwo and Hoopa witnessed their cells being loaded onto the Rocket Frigate, telepathically communicating with one-another.

"This looks bad. Really bad."

"I want out of this cell. Giovanni is a monster that needs to answer for his crimes."

"I can't produce portals to get us out though. The cell's restraints are too strong, and they still have the Prison Bottle."

"I just hope some humans aren't psychotic enough to side with Team Rocket."

* * *

"Looks like you're here as well," muttered Darren as he stood in the hallway of the Pokéathlon stadium alongside his Dragonite. "Let's see who takes home the medal here."

"Of course I'm here," replied Chris. "But it's gonna be me who'll win that medal."

Darren clenched his fist in anger, but let it loose after some time.

"Whatever the result, it's good to face you," replied Darren. "Now let's get into the stadium."

* * *

"Welcome to the Vermilion City Pokéathlon!" exclaimed the announcer. "Our four contestants are Chris from Canalave City in the Sinnoh region, Darren Pearson from Cinnabar Island, Karla Bailey from Viridian City, and Everett Peterson from Fuchsia City!"

The crowd cheered as they watched the athletes walk onto the field. Chris walked through alongside his Garchomp, Squirtle, and Raichu, as did Darren with his Dragonite, Vaporeon, and Nidoking. Karla had her Sandslash, Crobat, and Primeape, while Everett walked alongside his Arcanine, Steelix, and Electrode.

"Now for our first event: Block Smash," uttered the announcer. Several piles of cement blocks rose out of the ground.

"The objective here is for your Pokémon to break as many blocks as they can," uttered the announcer. "You can switch out Pokémon to allow others to rest. Now, pick your first Pokémon!"

Garchomp, Dragonite, Primeape, and Arcanine went up to the cinderblock stacks.

"Ready...steady...go!" exclaimed the announcer. The Pokémon began relentlessly breaking the cement blocks. Garchomp relied more on his claws, Dragonite headbutted them, Primeape punched them, and Arcanine smashed them with its legs.

"Keep going Garchomp!" exclaimed Chris. Garchomp continued breaking the blocks, but was getting tired. Eventually, it nodded at Chris asking for a break.

"Take over Raichu," uttered Chris. "Garchomp needs to rest."

Raichu dashed towards the cement blocks, headbutting them constantly. His large body also proved to be useful. Meanwhile, Everett's team was suffering considerably.

"Arcanine, just keep pushing through!" exclaimed Everett. However, Arcanine looked incredibly tired, as if it was about to pass out.

"I don't care if you're tired!" exclaimed Everett. "You're our best shot at winning this event since you actually have limbs!"

Steelix and Electrode snarled at Everett in anger. Eventually, Arcanine fell to the ground, and began resting.

"Looks like Arcanine's having a little nap!" exclaimed the announcer. "Ten seconds left!"

Squirtle had now taken over, and began smashing the blocks with his whole body and shell. Eventually, just as the buzzer went off, the final cement block was shattered. Squirtle cheered in excitement.

"That was great!" exclaimed Chris. Suddenly, blue energy enveloped Squirtle. He was evolving!

"Hold on folks, it looks like Chris's Squirtle is evolving!" exclaimed the announcer. Eventually, the blue light disappeared to reveal a Wartortle.

"Amazing!" exclaimed Chris. "Looks like you evolved!"

"Now then, looks like we have our winner, and the Pokéathlete who will be eliminated has been decided. "Everett Peterson is eliminated from the Pokéathlon!"

Everett angrily kicked the ground, before heading out of the stadium with his Pokémon in their Poké Balls.

* * *

An Officer Jenny walked through the Pokéathlon stadium, with a whole group of Squirtle wearing sunglasses behind her. However, they stopped upon seeing a Squirtle on the TV, smashing cement blocks. The group of Squirtle cheered at him.

"You really like this Squirtle, don't you?" asked the Officer Jenny. The Squirtles' leader nodded, before continuing to watch the Pokéathlon.

* * *

"Next up we have Relay Run," uttered the announcer. "Rules are simple: it's a race to get as many laps as you can before the timer runs out, and only one Pokémon is allowed."

A track emerged from the center of the field, with Wartortle, Nidoking, and Sandslash walking onto the track.

"On your marks...get set...go!" exclaimed the announcer. The Pokémon began running across the field, trying to get in lots of laps. Wartortle found it easy to tuck into his shell and use water bursts to get around easier, which impressed Chris.

"Keep going Wartortle!" exclaimed Chris. "I believe in you!"

Meanwhile, Darren was watching Nidoking make his way across the track, eager to see him win.

"Nidoking, win this!" exclaimed Darren. Nidoking was strong, but not exactly the best at running events. So far, Wartortle had the lead, with Sandslash not too far behind.

"And time's up!" exclaimed the announcer. "In third place, Darren and Nidoking. In second, Karla and Sandslash. And in first, Chris and Wartortle. Which means Chris wins the Pokéathlon and gets to take home a medal!"

Chris cheered, with his Pokémon coming up to him and hugging him. He returned the hugs, and a Pokéathlon official came up to him with a medal. Darren walked up to Chris after.

"Guess you won," uttered Darren. "Dragonite here isn't happy that Garchomp beat it."

Dragonite and Garchomp locked gazes again, snarling at each other.

"Well, at least you didn't get eliminated right away," replied Chris. "It's always good to keep striving for your goals."

"Good point," replied Darren. "Celadon City has a Pokéathlon soon, so I'll be heading there. You coming?"

"Heck yeah," replied Chris.

* * *

"You won!" exclaimed Terrell and Natasha. They hugged Chris tightly.

"It turns out there's a Pokéathlon in Celadon," uttered Chris. "Which is pretty convenient."

"Amazing," replied Natasha. However, an Officer Jenny walked up to the group, alongside a massive pack of Squirtle.

"You did well kid," uttered the officer. "But the Squirtle Squad here wants to see your Wartortle."

Chris let Wartortle out of his Poké Ball, and he began socializing with the Squirtle. After some talking, their leader handed him a pair of sunglasses, which he put on.

"Looks like they respect you Wartortle," uttered Chris. "Now we have a trip to Celadon to take part in."

* * *

Aaand we're done this chapter. I think it was good that I put in the Squirtle Squad, as a little cameo. Ash's Squirtle is still with them by the way, but Ash can call for him to come at any time. Anyways, see you soon!


	13. Chapter 13: Encounter in Lavender Town

Here comes our first chapter of the week.

* * *

Terrell, Natasha, and Chris entered Lavender Town. The Kanto Radio Tower loomed over the small town, though the Pokémon Tower still remained nearby.

"Let's get to the Pokémon Center," uttered Terrell. However, as they walked over to the Pokémon Center, a group of black-clothed individuals stood outside, alongside several cages that held Pokémon.

"Good, more prey to hunt," muttered their leader, Proton, as he walked up to them. "Prepare for trouble!"

"And make it double!"

"Do we really have to do the motto..."

"Shut up Robert!" exclaimed Proton. "Look, you've ruined it now."

"What's going on?" asked Natasha.

"We're members of Team Rocket, an international crime syndicate," uttered Proton. "Hand over your Pokémon, and we'll let you go about your business."

"No way," replied Chris. "If you want Pokémon, just catch them."

"The kid does present a good point," uttered Robert. However, Proton grabbed Robert by the jacket, lifting him into the air.

"Cut the crap Robert," replied Proton. "Now then, where were we? Ah, yes, we're going to make you hand over your Pokémon."

Three Team Rocket grunts emerged, letting out a Kabutops, Gloom, and Fearow from their Poké Balls.

"Kasai, head on out!" exclaimed Terrell.

"Bulbasaur, let's do this!" exclaimed Natasha.

"Wartortle, let's deal with these guys!" exclaimed Chris. The three Kanto starters emerged from their Poké Balls, snarling at the Pokémon.

"Bulbasaur, use Razor Leaf on Kabutops!" exclaimed Natasha.

"Flamethrower on Gloom!" exclaimed Terrell.

"Hit Fearow with a nice Water Gun!" exclaimed Chris. The three Pokémon let out their attacks, sending the grunts' Pokémon reeling. They repsonded with Slash on Kasai, Absorb on Wartortle, and Wing Attack on Bulbasaur. The three on three battle went on for quite some time, with neither side gaining any advantage.

* * *

A Haunter looked out of its cage to see the battle before him. Quickly, it let out a poisonous blast, melting the steel bars and allowing it to escape. It neared the battlefield, and smiled before letting out a powerful Shadow Ball at Gloom, knocking it out.

"Guess we have the advantage now," uttered Natasha. "Use Sludge on Fearow!"

Bulbasaur hit Fearow with a powerful blast of poison, knocking it from the sky. Suddenly, blue energy enveloped Bulbasaur. He was evolving!

"Wow," uttered Natasha. "You're evolving."

Eventually, the evolutionary energy disappeared, revealing Bulbasaur as an Ivysaur.

"Use Razor Leaf on Kabutops!" exclaimed Natasha. As the leaves hit Kabutops, it struggled to remain still.

"Press on and use Flamethrower!" exclaimed Terrell. A blast of fire quickly hit Kabutops, finishing it off. The three grunts angrily returned their Pokémon to their Poké Balls and left the area. Proton stood at the back, amused.

"You kids have some skill," uttered Proton. "Now then! Weezing!"

Weezing emerged from its Poké Ball, letting out a vicious cough.

"Smog!" exclaimed Proton. Weezing fired off a massive blast of smog, which blinded the three Pokémon. Afterwards, Proton threw a net over them and dragged it over to his side.

"Looks like what's yours is mine now," uttered Proton. However, behind him were the Pokémon that had been captured earlier, freed from their cages by Haunter.

"Haun..." muttered Haunter as it pointed at Proton. While some Pokémon cut open the net, others attacked Weezing relentlessly, knocking it out. Kasai, Wartortle, and Ivysaur rushed over to their Trainers happily, hugging them tightly.

"Well, I know when I'm beat," uttered Proton. "Let's go."

Proton and the three Team Rocket grunts departed Lavender Town, with the Pokémon in the area running off to their Trainers, who had been watching the battle. However, Haunter remained still, looking at Terrell curiously.

"Rotom, can you translate?" asked Natasha. Rotom emerged from Natasha's Pokétch, and began speaking with Haunter.

"Haunter here says that he never had a Trainer," uttered Rotom. "He did travel with one for a little bit, then stayed with a Gym Leader before being returned to his home here. He says he wants to join Terrell."

"Well then," replied Terrell as he pulled out a Poké Ball. "My next capture."

Haunter smiled as the Poké Ball hit him. As the Poké Ball shook, it eventually clicked shut, signalling a successful capture.

"All right!" exclaimed Terrell.

* * *

"Sir, we failed to steal Pokémon from Lavender Town," uttered Proton via hologram. "Some passerby Trainers stopped us."

"I'm disappointed in you Proton," replied Giovanni. "Head to Cerulean City and see if you can steal any there."

"Yes sir," replied Proton as he put the hologram away.

* * *

There we go! Based on what I said about Haunter, you can tell it's the one that travelled with Ash. I did plan for a Haunter to join Terrell's team, and I think having this specific Haunter will make things interesting. Don't worry, Terrell won't find out until later. Anyways, see you soon!


	14. Chapter 14: Arrival in Celadon

This is a filler chapter, but it's gonna be nice. I really want to show the side of our characters that's more like them being friends and less as Pokéathletes or trainers.

* * *

"We're finally here," uttered Chris as the group entered Celadon City. It was massive, with buildings everywhere. A Pokémon Center could be seen nearby, with the group entering it fairly quickly and sitting down at a table.

"So your Pokéathlon's tomorrow?" asked Natasha.

"Yep," replied Chris. "Terrell, you gonna do your Gym Battle today, or after my Pokéathlon?"

"Probably after," replied Terrell. "Besides, I want to see what's in Celadon."

"Well, there's one thing you can do here right away," uttered a familar voice. Terrell looked behind him to see Max standing near their table.

"Good to see you again Max!" exclaimed Terrell. "So, I'm guessing you want a battle."

"One on one," replied Max. "I'm in a bit of a hurry, so we can't do any higher than that."

"Fair enough," replied Terrell.

* * *

Archer stood within the Rocket Frigate, analyzing Mewtwo and Hoopa alongside Dr. Zager.

"These two Pokémon seem extraordinarily powerful," uttered Archer. "Are you sure your device will keep them under control?"

"Well, it'll keep Mewtwo under control for sure," replied Dr. Zager. "The Prison Bottle is what's preventing Hoopa from breaking free. Luckily, we still have it in our possession."

* * *

"Helix, let's go!" exclaimed Terrell. Helix emerged from his Poké Ball, nodding at Terrell.

"Eevee, let's see how you do!" exclaimed Max. An Eevee emerged from its Poké Ball, and got into an attack stance.

"Headbutt!" exclaimed Max. Eevee smashed Helix with a strong head strike, dealing heavy damage.

"Water Gun!" exclaimed Terrell. Helix fired a pulse of water from his shell, which hit Eevee hard and drenched it in water.

"Quick Attack!" exclaimed Max. Eevee relentlessly dashed at Helix, pounding him with its whole body.

"Rollout!" exclaimed Terrell. Helix began spinning in his shell, and went right at Eevee.

"Protect, quick!" exclaimed Max. Eevee put up a barrier, shielding it from the Rollout.

"Well played," replied Terrell. "Now, use Water Gun again!"

Helix fired off another blast of water, which sent Eevee across the battlefield, stunning it momentarily.

"Now, use Rollout while it's stunned!" exclaimed Terrell. Helix began spinning again, and went right at Eevee, knocking it out.

"Good battle," uttered Max as he returned Eevee to its Poké Ball. "Eevee still needs some training."

Terrell nodded, before looking at Helix, who was beginning to be enveloped in blue energy.

"Evolution..." muttered Terrell as Helix evolved into an Omastar.

"Oma!" exclaimed Helix. Terrell ran over to Helix and hugged him tightly. Max looked at the group happily as he got ready to leave.

"I better head off to Fuchsia City for my next gym battle," uttered Max. "See you guys soon!"

* * *

Terrell, Natasha, and Chris entered the world-famous Celadon Game Corner, where pachinko machines, arcade games, and other forms of entertainment could be found. It seemed like a good place to be before Chris's Pokéathlon the next day.

"I hear they have the new Super Pichu Bros. arcade game here," uttered Terrell. "I'm gonna go check that out."

"Meet back here in an hour?" asked Natasha. Terrell and Chris nodded as they went off into the arcade area of the Game Corner. Meanwhile, Natasha perused the area, before bumping into a crowd of people.

"What's going on?" asked Natasha.

"This guy here has gone undefeated in Voltorb Flip," uttered a man. "We're betting money on whether or not he can be defeated."

"Then I guess he'll have a new challenger," replied Natasha. The crowd gasped, before the man at the Voltorb Flip table revealed himself.

"Sit down," replied the man. "I'll accept your challenge."

* * *

"And the winner is...Lucario!" exclaimed the arcade game. Terrell and Chris had just finished a match of Super Pichu Bros., an arcade fighting game with a variety of Pokémon to play as.

"Lucario's broken," replied Chris. "He's too good at wavedashing."

"I only lost because you played Jigglypuff," replied Terrell. "Jigglypuff's in one of the lowest tiers."

"Good point," replied Chris. "Let's see how Natasha's doing."

As they walked away from the Pichu Bros. arcade cabinet, they saw a bunch of people cheering at a table. Upon arriving, they found out that Natasha had just defeated her opponent in Voltorb Flip.

"I've been keeping everyone's betting money," uttered a man. "Here it is. $1250."

A massive sack of cash fell onto the table, with Natasha taking it.

"Uh, thanks," replied Natasha.

"You know, you've got some skill," uttered the man. "I run a Voltorb Flip league, and we could use someone like you."

"I'm currently on a journey, so I'll pass," replied Natasha. As she walked away from the table, Terrell and Chris stood there, impressed.

"I just won $1250 from people gambling for me to win," uttered Natasha. "I'll probably keep the cash in my bank account though."

"Good idea," replied Terrell. "Could be useful if we decide to head to another region after we're done in Kanto."

"Anyways, let's head back to the Pokémon Center," uttered Chris. "I've got a Pokéathlon to train for."

* * *

If you couldn't tell, Super Pichu Bros. was an obvious parody of Smash Bros.. I was considering having the real Smash Bros. since the 3DS does exist in Pokémon canon due to NPCs having them in the games, but I think this was the better route. Anyways, see you soon!


	15. Chapter 15: A Frosty Competition

Here comes our first chapter of the week. In other news, I've recently picked up Mario Kart 8 Deluxe for my Nintendo Switch, and it's a great game. I might post my Nintendo Network ID into the subreddit for those who want to race with me. Anyways, let's get started.

* * *

"Good luck," uttered Terrell as he stood outside the Pokéathlon stadium in Celadon City alongside Natasha and Chris. The area was full of Pokéathletes, preparing for the big competition.

"Thanks," replied Chris. "Hopefully I can win this one."

"Well, I'm not so sure about that," replied a familar face. Darren walked up to Chris alongside his Dragonite. Dragonite snarled at Chris, as if he wanted to see Garchomp.

"Heh, good to see you again," uttered Chris. "Friendly as always."

"Let's just have a good competition," uttered Darren.

* * *

Giovanni stood within his office, watching his forces prepare to enter Phase 3 of Operation: Retaliation from his office. Two years of preparation had led to this moment, and it would be good.

"Sir, Dr. Namba's successfully finished his work on the Pokérus virus," uttered a grunt. "Should we give him the green light to spread it amongst Team Rocket's Pokémon?"

"Of course," replied Giovanni. He had his two scientists leading different projects: while Dr. Zager handled the work with Mewtwo and Hoopa, Dr. Namba was his main guy when it came to enhancing the capabilities of Team Rocket's Pokémon.

* * *

"Welcome to the Celadon City Pokéathlon!" exclaimed the announcer. "Please welcome our Pokéathletes to the stadium!"

Chris walked onto the stadium alongside his Garchomp, Wartortle, and Raichu, alongside Darren and his Dragonite, Vaporeon, and Nidoking. One of the other Pokéathletes had a team consisting of a Pidgeot, Arbok, and Dugtrio. The other Pokéathlete had a Poliwrath, Aerodactyl, and Exeggutor.

"Our first event today is Pennant Capture," uttered the announcer as a sandbox-like area rose out of the ground. "The goal here is to capture flags scattered across the sandbox, as well as to steal them from your opponents. Taking a flag to your end of the sandbox gives you a point. The team with the most points wins!"

The Pokéathletes' Pokémon got into the sandbox, preparing for the event.

"3...2...1...GO!" exclaimed the announcer. The Pokémon began rushing around the sandbox, searching for flags. Garchomp began searching the southernmost section of the sandbox, before bumping into Dragonite. The two Dragon-types exchanged glances, before leaping after a flag on the ground. Garchomp, however, managed to take it, and ran off towards another nearby flag. However, the Aerodactyl came after it, and snatched it. Garchomp gave up on pursuing Dragonite and went after some other flags. Meanwhile, Raichu was in the middle of a fight with Arbok over a flag, culminating in Raichu snatching it and running off towards his end of the sandbox. The Electric-type snagged a point, and continued going around to get more flags.

"Thirty seconds left!" exclaimed the announcer. The Pokémon relentlessly ran around after the remaining flags, before the timer went off.

"And it looks like Casey Lynch failed to secure enough flags to go on to the next stage of the Pokéathlon!" exclaimed the announcer. Casey walked off the field alongside her Arbok, Dugtrio, and Pidgeot, while Chris went over to his Pokémon to prepare for the next phase of the competition.

"You guys did great," uttered Chris. "Let's just hope we can hold on for the next round."

* * *

Riley kneeled down within a cave near the Tree of Beginning, before witnessing a vision. The vision depicted two massive dimensional holes appearing above a city, with electricity coming out of one, and blue fire emerging from the others. Then, above the skies, a massive wormhole appeared, and two Pokémon appeared from it: one colored blue and grey, the other colored pink and grey. They both let out deafening roars before Riley woke up, disturbed by the visions.

"Riley, are you okay?" asked a nearby Aura Guardian.

"Another ripple in space and time..." uttered Riley. "Another vision of the impending conflict..."

* * *

"Next up, Snow Throw," uttered the announcer. A large field of snow rose out of the ground, with the Pokéathletes and their Pokémon walking onto it.

"The objective here is to land as many hits on the enemy Pokémon as you can by tossing snowballs," uttered the announcer. "Now, begin!"

The Pokémon began producing snowballs, tossing them at their opponents. Garchomp in particular seemed to have quite a bit of skill when it came to snowball throwing, using his sheer strength to throw snowballs from a long distance. Poliwrath, on one of the other Pokéathletes' teams, was incredibly skilled, throwing out tons of snowballs at his opponents. Yet, its other teammates, especially Exeggutor, weren't doing as well, since Exeggutor was lacking limbs and Aerodactyl wasn't that strong when it came to throwing skills.

"Ten seconds!" exclaimed the announcer. As the seconds went on, snowballs flew across the field, before the buzzer went off.

"And in first place we have Chris, followed by Darren, followed by Leonard!" exclaimed the announcer. Chris cheered as he hugged his Pokémon, with Darren looking at Chris in respect.

* * *

"I won again!" exclaimed Chris as he met Terrell and Natasha in the lobby of the stadium. Terrell had a massive container of popcorn with him, which Munchy was eating out of.

"Yeah, you did great," replied Natasha. "So, what next?"

"I've got a gym battle here," uttered Terrell. "A gym battle that I better prepare for."

* * *

This was a pretty boring chapter in my opinion. Anyways, see you soon!


	16. Chapter 16: Grass, Grass, Grass!

It's funny how we're on the fourth gym battle in the same amount of chapters it took for me to get to Veilstone's gym in An Emerging Trainer. Anyways, this chapter should be a good one. I'm also going to be starting a Song of the Chapter system, where I'll assign a song from one of the Pokémon games to the chapter. The song will usually match the general tone and vibe of the chapter, so if you listen to the song while reading the chapter, you'll get a good feel for the events.

Song of the Chapter: Battle! Gym Leader (Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire)

* * *

"The battle between Erika, the Gym Leader, and Terrell, the challenger, will now begin!" exclaimed the announcer. "Each trainer will only get access to three Pokémon. Furthermore, only the challenger can make substitutions!"

"Tangela, head on out!" exclaimed Erika. Tangela leapt onto the ground, getting into a defensive stance. The battlefield seemed to be like a greenhouse, with sunlight coming in from the glass roof above.

"Haunter, you're up!" exclaimed Terrell. Haunter flew out of his Poké Ball, and smiled at Tangela. This was his first battle under Terrell's command, and he would be sure to do a good job.

"Grassy Terrain!" exclaimed Erika. Tangela let out a surge of energy that transformed the nearby battlefield, causing it to surge with natural energies.

"Sludge Bomb!" exclaimed Terrell. Haunter created a glob of poisonous liquid from his hands, before tossing it at Tangela. Tangela fell to the ground as the poison explosion hit it, dealing vicious damage.

"Energy Ball!" exclaimed Erika. Tangela created a ball of energy, firing it at Haunter. Haunter went flying back slightly, since the move's power was boosted by Grassy Terrain.

"Shadow Ball!" exclaimed Terrell. Haunter produced a ball of dark energy, tossing at Tangela.

"Energy Ball, quick!" exclaimed Erika. Tangela quickly threw an Energy Ball at the Shadow Ball, creating a massive explosion that hit both Pokémon and cancelled out the effects of the Grassy Terrain.

"That Tangela reminds me of my Tangrowth back in Sinnoh," uttered Chris as he watched the battle from the spectator area. "It's a strong Pokémon."

"Yeah, I just hope Terrell can beat it in battle," replied Natasha.

"Keep up the pressure with Sludge Bomb!" exclaimed Terrell. Haunter launched another glob of poisonous liquid at Tangela, dealing vicious damage.

"Stun Spore!" exclaimed Erika. Spores circled around Haunter, before paralyzing him.

"Fight through it and use Shadow Ball!" exclaimed Terrell. Haunter produced a massive ball of shadow energy, tossing it at Tangela and knocking it out.

"Tangela is unable to battle," uttered the referee. "Haunter wins!"

Haunter smirked as it attempted to high-five Terrell, but failed due to being a ghost.

"Tangela, return," uttered Erika. "Victreebel, you're next!"

Victreebel emerged from its Poké Ball, preparing for battle.

"Shadow Ball!" exclaimed Terrell. Haunter let out another blast of shadow at Victreebel, landing a strong hit.

"Bullet Seed!" exclaimed Erika. Victreebel let out a flurry of seeds at Haunter, dishing out incredible damage.

"Sludge Bomb!" exclaimed Terrell. Haunter was about to fire off another blast of poison, but the paralysis took effect, crippling him and sending him down to the ground.

"Hidden Power!" exclaimed Erika. Victreebel fired off a blast of mysterious energy, which hit the crippled Haunter and knocked it out.

"Haunter is unable to battle," uttered the referee. "Victreebel wins!"

Terrell rushed over to Haunter, who was injured severely.

"Your Haunter is quite strong," uttered Erika. "But my Victreebel knows how to deal with Poison-types."

"Haunter, take a nice rest," uttered Terrell. "Munchy, you're up!"

Munchy leapt from his Poké Ball, snarling at Victreebel.

"Belly Drum!" exclaimed Terrell. Munchy pounded his chest, raising his attack power. It was a common strategy they always used.

"Bullet Seed!" exclaimed Erika. Victreebel fired off a flurry of seeds at Munchy, which dealt heavy damage.

"Body Slam!" exclaimed Terrell. Munchy leapt on top of Victreebel, dealing massive damage. Victreebel could barely move afterwards.

"Poison Jab!" exclaimed Erika. Victreebel lunged at Munchy, dealing damage with a poisonous strike.

"Crunch!" exclaimed Terrell. Munchy bit down hard on Victreebel, knocking it out.

"Victreebel is unable to battle," uttered the referee. "Munchy wins!"

"Victreebel, return," uttered Erika. "Vileplume, it's all on you."

Vileplume leapt from its Poké Ball, letting out gas from its mushroom-like head.

"Body Slam!" exclaimed Terrell. Munchy leapt on top of Vileplume, dealing vicious damage.

"Toxic," uttered Erika with a smirk on her face. A massive blast of poison hit Munchy, badly poisoning him.

"Hold on and use Crunch!" exclaimed Terrell. Sharp fangs bit down on Vileplume, dealing damage.

"Energy Ball!" exclaimed Erika. A ball of natural energy hit Munchy for heavy damage.

"Body Slam!" exclaimed Terrell. Munchy went flying through the air towards Vileplume.

"Dodge and use Sludge Bomb!" exclaimed Erika. Vileplume leapt out of the way, and fired off a blast of poison at Munchy, knocking him out.

"Munchy is unable to battle," uttered the referee. "Vileplume wins!"

"Gah!" exclaimed Terrell as he ran over to the unconscious Munchy.

"Munchy, return," uttered Terrell. "Kasai, finish this."

Kasai leapt from his Poké Ball, spewing flames from his mouth.

"Toxic!" exclaimed Erika.

"Dodge it and use Will-o-Wisp!" exclaimed Terrell. Kasai dodged the pulse of poison energy, before letting out a bluish-white flame that burnt Vileplume.

"Follow up with Flamethrower!" exclaimed Terrell. Kasai let out a monstrous breath of fire, which dealt tremendous damage to Vileplume.

"Sludge Bomb!" exclaimed Erika. A ball of poison hit Kasai, dealing damage.

"Flamethrower again!" exclaimed Terrell. A massive burst of fire hit Vileplume again, leaving it heavily wounded.

"Toxic!" exclaimed Erika. A blast of poison hit Kasai, badly poisoning him.

"Hold on and use Slash!" exclaimed Terrell. Kasai hit Vileplume with a strong claw swipe, which knocked it out.

"Vileplume is unable to battle," uttered the referee. "Which means Terrell wins the gym battle!"

"YES!" exclaimed Terrell as he hugged Kasai tightly. The Charmeleon returned the hug, though he was still poisoned. Terrell fed him a Pecha Berry from his bag afterwards, curing the poison.

"That was an intense battle," uttered Erika. "I think you deserve this badge."

Erika handed Terrell a Rainbow Badge, which he put in his badge case. Natasha and Chris walked down to the battlefield, where they congratulated Terrell.

"So, do you know of any good gyms nearby?" asked Terrell.

"Fuchsia City has one," uttered Erika. "If you thought my skill with Poison-types was good, wait until you see the Gym Leader there. Her entire family uses Poison-types."

"Wow," replied Chris. "An entire family?"

"Yep," replied Erika. The group then left the gym, heading to the Pokémon Center.

* * *

"Mairin, I need to tell you something," uttered Alain via his phone. He was in Celadon City's Pokémon Center, talking to his girlfriend Mairin, who was in Kalos.

"What's up?" replied Mairin.

"My work with the International Police is getting a bit...dangerous," uttered Alain. "I might not return to Kalos, so I want to tell you that."

"Alain!" exclaimed Mairin. "You'll be alright! I know you will!"

Alain smirked as he heard those words. Mairin had always had a positive attitude.

"There's the Mairin I know and love," replied Alain. "Anyways, I gotta go."

"Bye Alain," replied Mairin as the phone went off.

* * *

Terrell, Natasha, and Chris walked over to the Pokémon Center in Celadon City. On their way in, they bumped into a trainer with a black jacket and a blue scarf.

"Excuse me," uttered the trainer as he made his way out. The three of them shrugged it off as they sat down at a table.

"So we'll have to go down Route 16 and 17 to get to Fuchsia, which I hear is also having a Pokéathlon," uttered Chris. "I also heard that Route 17's Cycling Road has been converted into an actual bridge now due to complaints from the locals."

"That's good, since we don't own bikes," replied Natasha. "We should get going now."

"Yeah," replied Terrell as the group left.

* * *

I honestly loved writing this chapter. I wanted that little cameo from Alain there to parallel what happened in the XYZ series. Anyways, see you soon! I hope the Song of the Chapter system works well.


	17. Chapter 17: The Lone Fraxure

Alright, here's our first chapter this week. It's that time of year when the next Pokémon game could be announced, so I'm anxiously waiting to see what we'll get. Also, another graphical warning for a segment in the chapter. It's dark, but not super dark.

Song of the Chapter: Route 210 (Diamond & Pearl)

* * *

Terrell, Natasha, and Chris walked down the massive bridge on Route 17. Once known as Cycling Road, it had been converted to a standard bridge due to locals having to rent or buy a bicycle in order to travel from Celadon and Fuchsia, which led to complaints.

"This is nice," Chris uttered with a smile on his face. The ocean could be seen, stretching out around Kanto's western borders. This particular ocean was shared with Johto, with ships travelling between the two regions frequently. Eventually, the three came across a Trainer battling a Team Rocket grunt, using his Fraxure against the grunt's Raticate.

"Tokage, use Dragon Claw!" exclaimed the Trainer. Fraxure, known as Tokage, slashed the Raticate with massive claws, knocking it back. The Raticate responded with a Hyper Fang, biting down hard on Tokage.

"Hey, I think I recognize that guy," uttered Natasha. "Terrell, wasn't he the first Trainer you battled in the Lily of the Valley Conference?"

"I think so," replied Terrell. "It's Caleb Blake."

Caleb continued commanding Tokage, watching it dish out damage to the grunt's Raticate. Eventually, the grunt clenched his fist, as if he wanted to end the battle.

"Pin down Tokage with Hyper Fang," uttered the grunt. Raticate readily obeyed, biting down on Tokage. Meanwhile, the Team Rocket grunt threw down a net, which captured Tokage.

"There we go," uttered the grunt as he dragged the net along. Terrell, Natasha, and Chris immediately rushed over to Caleb.

"Fraxure, no!" exclaimed Caleb. He attempted to return Tokage to his Poké Ball, but the signal was blocked.

"Damn," uttered Caleb. Then, as if he was crying, he split the Poké Ball in half, clearly angry that he couldn't get back Tokage.

"Look, we've dealt with them before," uttered Terrell. "We'll help you get back Tokage."

Caleb sniffled slightly, then looked at Terrell, recognizing him.

"Hey, you're the kid I battled in Sinnoh," uttered Caleb. "How'd you do in the conference, and why are you here in Kanto?"

"I lost in the semifinals," replied Terrell. "But that's not what's important right now. We're going to help rescue Tokage."

* * *

"Look, we don't have much time left," uttered Alain. "Looker wants us to begin actively sabotaging Team Rocket's efforts to continue with their operations."

Alain sat in a room, talking to Jessie, James, and Meowth. The three of them had been secretly undermining Team Rocket's operations and reporting vital information to the International Police.

"I have an idea," uttered Meowth. "We should try and steal the Prison Bottle from Dr. Zager."

"How?" replied Alain. "The Rocket Frigate's full of grunts and cameras. You'll need to disguise yourselves or something."

"Good thing we've used disguises countless times before," replied James. "When we were following Ash Ketchum around for four years, we learned to use all sorts of disguises to our advantage."

* * *

Terrell, Natasha, Chris, and Caleb stood outside a small cavern, where two Team Rocket grunts were talking with Proton via a hologram.

"Sir, we've captured several Pokémon from Route 17," uttered one of the grunts. "Namely, a Growlithe, a Magnemite, and a Fraxure."

"A Fraxure?" replied Proton. "How did you get one of those?"

As the Team Rocket grunts continued talking with Proton, Rotom leapt out of Natasha's Pokétch, and began talking with the group.

"I can hack into their Pokémon-holding tech and disable it," uttered Rotom.

"Go ahead," replied Caleb. "Anything to save Tokage."

Rotom stealthily flew into the cave, nearing the nets full of Pokémon.

"Say, you didn't say anything about catching a Rotom," uttered Proton. Rotom gulped slightly, knowing he'd been caught.

"Hey, look!" exclaimed one of the grunts. "Intruders!"

The grunts pointed at Terrell, Natasha, and Chris, instantly pointing them out.

"Deal with them," uttered Proton. "I've dealt with them before, in Lavender Town."

"Yes sir," replied the grunts as the hologram turned off. They then let out their Pokémon: a Raticate, and an Arbok.

"Munchy, you're up!" exclaimed Terrell.

"Kirlia, let's deal with these guys!" exclaimed Natasha.

"Raichu, let's go!" exclaimed Chris.

"Boldore, you can do it!" exclaimed Caleb. The four Pokémon stood opposite Team Rocket's Pokémon, who readied for battle.

"Body Slam on Arbok!" exclaimed Terrell.

"Psychic on Raticate!" exclaimed Natasha.

"Hit Raticate with a nice Thunderbolt!" exclaimed Chris.

"Use Stone Edge on Arbok!" exclaimed Caleb. The four attacks hit the opposing Pokémon hard, knocking them into the back of the cave.

"Hyper Fang on Raichu!" exclaimed one of the grunts.

"Use Poison Jab on the Munchlax!" exclaimed the other grunt. The attacks went off, hitting Munchy and Raichu hard.

"Let's focus on Raticate," uttered Terrell. "Body Slam, now!"

"Dazzling Gleam!" exclaimed Natasha.

"Slam!" exclaimed Chris.

"Bulldoze!" exclaimed Caleb. Raticate was hit by multiple attacks, and fell to the ground.

"Well, you've got me beat," uttered a grunt. "But you can't stop this."

The grunt forced Tokage out of the net, and pulled out a pistol. He put it against Tokage, who screamed in fear.

"Hand over your Pokémon, or I'll pull the trigger," uttered the grunt. Terrell, clearly furious at the idea of killing a Pokémon, tackled the grunt alongside Munchy. The grunt attempted to shoot Tokage, but the gun only produced a clicking noise.

"COME ON!" exclaimed the grunt. "WHY THE HELL DIDN'T I RELOAD EARLIER?!"

Tokage kneeled down at the grunt, with a furious look on his face. He quickly tore open the net containing Magnemite and Growlithe, who immediately attacked the Arbok. Arbok, although wounded, held on.

"Use Poison Gas on Munchy!" exclaimed the grunt. Suddenly, Tokage tackled Arbok, hitting it with a fearsome dragon claw and knocking it out.

"We should, uh, get the hell out of here," uttered the grunts as they dashed out of the cave.

* * *

"Ancient ones, do you hear my plea once again?" asked Riley as he kneeled down within a cave.

"WE HEAR YOU, AURA GUARDIAN. THE RIPPLES IN TIME PREVENT ME FROM SEEING HOW EXACTLY THOSE VISIONS WILL PLAY OUT."

"LIKEWISE WITH THE RIPPLES IN DIMENSIONAL ENERGIES FOR ME."

"So you're powerless to stop this?" replied Riley.

"SOMETHING...OR SOMEONE...IS TRYING TO DISTORT THE TEMPORAL AND SPATIAL ENERGIES SURROUNDING THE FUTURE."

"I see," replied Riley. "Well, we can at least try to stop this."

* * *

"Thanks for your help," uttered Caleb. "Now, I better recapture Tokage since I broke his Poké Ball in anger."

As Caleb reached for a Poké Ball, Tokage shook his head, before pointing at Terrell.

"Rotom, translation?" asked Natasha. Rotom exited the Pokétch, and began speaking with Tokage.

"Tokage says he's grateful to Terrell and Munchy for saving his life," uttered Rotom. "Because of this, he says he'd rather join Terrell's team."

"Caleb, are you okay with this?" asked Terrell. "I won't catch him if you don't want to."

"It's fine," replied Caleb. "To be honest, our relationship was strained due to the stress we both undergo while training. I think it's best that I leave Tokage with you."

Tokage hugged Caleb in response, clearly respecting his decision. He then turned to Terrell.

"Here, continue where I left off," uttered Caleb as he tossed a Poké Ball to Terrell with a smirk on his face. Terrell then threw it at Tokage, catching him.

"Say, are you competing in the Indigo League?" asked Terrell. Caleb shook his head in response.

"I just came here to train," replied Caleb. "I'm hoping to tackle the Unova League again in the future."

"Huh," replied Terrell. "Anyways, good luck."

* * *

There we go! I named Fraxure Tokage because it means lizard in Japanese. I made Caleb his trainer for a bit of a callback to Sinnoh as well as because he's from Unova. Anyways, leave a review if you want more, and come to the subreddit to ask me questions! /r/tigertotsfanfiction


	18. Chapter 18: A Vital Battle

Sadly, no Pokémon news from the Nintendo Direct earlier. I will be buying ARMS and Splatoon 2, however. Anyways, I had James refer to Ash by his name because Alain wouldn't know who he was talking about. Also, I'm tossing ideas around for other franchises I could write stories for in the interim once the trilogy and the prequel are done.

Song of the Chapter: Battle! Friend (X & Y)

* * *

"Lairon, you're up!" exclaimed Max as he threw out a Poké Ball. Lairon emerged, slamming into the ground fiercely. Terrell stood opposite Max, Poké Ball in hand. They stood outside Fuchsia City's Pokémon Center, conducting a battle. Natasha and Chris watched from the sidelines.

"Tokage, head on out!" exclaimed Terrell. Tokage leapt from his Poké Ball, letting out a defiant roar.

"Iron Head!" exclaimed Max. Lairon charged at Tokage with a terrifying headbutt, dealing damage.

"Dragon Dance!" exclaimed Terrell. Tokage stomped his feet constantly on the ground, raising his attack power.

"Headbutt!" exclaimed Max. Lairon dashed at Tokage fiercely.

"Dodge it and use Dragon Claw!" exclaimed Terrell. Tokage leapt out of the way, and hit Lairon with a strong, full-powered claw strike.

"Rock Polish!" exclaimed Max. Lairon cleaned off its armor plates, raising its speed.

"Superpower!" exclaimed Terrell. Tokage grabbed Lairon, tossing him across the battlefield. Lairon landed swiftly, taking heavy damage.

"Stone Edge!" exclaimed Max. Massive stalagmites hit Tokage, dealing heavy damage.

"Use Iron Tail to shatter the stalagmites!" exclaimed Terrell, cleverly remembering the strategy he had used with Twiggy back in Sinnoh. Tokage smashed the stalagmites with a strong tail strike, sending debris everywhere. Much of it hit Lairon, rendering it incapacitated.

"Finish this with Dragon Claw!" exclaimed Terrell. Tokage let out a massive claw strike at Lairon, knocking it out.

"Impressive," uttered Max. "Lairon, return."

As Lairon returned to his Poké Ball, Terrell got ready for the next segment of the battle.

"Gallade, you're up!" exclaimed Max. Gallade emerged from his Poké Ball, slashing his arms in the air.

"Brick Break!" exclaimed Max. Gallade slashed Tokage with a strong arm strike, dealing heavy damage.

"Dragon Claw!" exclaimed Terrell. Tokage's claws hit Gallade for strong damage.

"Swords Dance!" exclaimed Max. Gallade calmed his mind, raising his attack power.

"Iron Tail!" exclaimed Terrell. Tokage lunged at Gallade once again with his tail out.

"Dodge it and use Ice Punch!" exclaimed Max. Gallade leapt out of the way, smashing Tokage with an ice-cold fist and knocking him out.

"Tokage, take a nice rest," uttered Terrell as he returned Tokage to his Poké Ball. He then turned to face Max. "Kasai, it's all on you."

Kasai leapt from his Poké Ball, spitting out fire.

"Will-o-Wisp!" exclaimed Terrell. Kasai fired off a bluish-white flame, which spun around Gallade and burnt him.

"Fight through it and use Brick Break!" exclaimed Max. Gallade let out another arm strike, using his arms to deal damage.

"Flamethrower!" exclaimed Terrell. A massive blast of fire hit Gallade, leaving him knocked back. Suddenly, blue energy overran Kasai. Evolution was taking place.

"He's evolving!" exclaimed Terrell. The blue energy continued spiralling around Kasai, before revealing him as a Charizard. Terrell hugged Kasai right after as he let out a massive breath of fire from his mouth. "Looks like your Fighting-type moves might pose some trouble."

"Oh, I prepared for this," replied Max. "Use Thunder Punch!"

"Quick, fly away from the Thunder Punch!" exclaimed Terrell. As Gallade leapt at Kasai with an electrified fist, the Fire-type leapt into the air, flapping his wings to gain the high ground against Gallade.

"Now, throw out a nice Flamethrower to finish him off!" exclaimed Terrell. Kasai swooped down from the skies, letting out a massive blast of fire. It engulfed Gallade, knocking him out. Kasai then returned to the ground, letting out a massive roar.

"Gallade, you fought well," uttered Max. "But that was a good battle."

"Yeah, it was," replied Terrell. "Where are you headed next?"

"Saffron City," replied Max. "There's a gym there, and I also want to see the Pokéathlon Supreme Cup while I'm there."

"Chris here is actually competing in the Pokéathlon," replied Terrell. Upon hearing his name, Chris dashed over to Max.

"Yeah, I'll be there once I win my third medal here in Fuchsia," uttered Chris.

* * *

Terrell, Natasha, and Chris walked down the streets of Fuchsia, seeking to look around the city.

"I'll be doing my gym battle tomorrow," uttered Terrell. "I know Kasai will be of great help in it."

"Yeah, I can't believe he evolved," replied Natasha. "I also here the Gym used to be outside the city."

"So they must've moved it into the city," replied Terrell. "Wonder why."

* * *

"Where did I put the Prison Bottle..." muttered Dr. Zager. He was rummaging around his lab searching for it, not knowing where it went. Meanwhile, in a nearby hallway, Jessie, James, Meowth, and Looker looked at the Prison Bottle impressively.

"Can't believe we managed to snatch this," muttered Alain. "Let's keep it on us until Operation: Retaliation enters Phase 3."

"Good idea," replied Jessie. "Then, we can disrupt Giovanni's plans right when they're happening."

* * *

There we go! This was a fun chapter to write. Anyways, see you soon!


	19. Chapter 19: The Ninja's Domain

Surprise! A new chapter! I may not be able to produce Monday's chapter, so I'm writing one today just in case. With the summer coming up, chapters may be coming more frequently, though there will be a bit of a pause in chapters at the beginning of the summer due to a trip I'm going on.

Song of the Chapter: Battle! Gym Leader (Diamond & Pearl)

* * *

Terrell walked onto the Fuchsia Gym's battlefield, with Natasha and Chris watching from the sidelines. Strangely, it was empty, save for a referee.

"You know where the Gym Leader is?" Terrell asked. The referee just gave Terrell a hand gesture to wait. Suddenly, a massive smoke cloud appeared out of nowhere, with a young girl emerging from the smoke cloud.

"Gah!" exclaimed Terrell. The girl smirked.

"Fooled you, didn't I?" uttered the girl. "Name's Janine. I'm the Gym Leader here."

"Please tell me you don't do that to every challenger," replied Terrell.

"Yeah, I do," replied Janine. "Anyways, let's get to that battle. Three on three good?"

"Yeah, definitely," replied Terrell. The two Trainers went to each side of the battlefield, and readied their Poké Balls.

"The battle between Terrell, the challenger, and Janine, the Gym Leader, will now begin!" exclaimed the announcer. "Each Trainer will get access to three Pokémon, and battle will end when all three of a Trainer's Pokémon are unable to battle. In addition, only the challenger can make substitutions!"

"Weezing, let's go!" exclaimed Janine. Weezing emerged from its Poké Ball, letting out toxic gas.

"Helix, you're up!" exclaimed Terrell. Helix emerged from his Poké Ball, letting out his tentacles.

"Toxic!" exclaimed Janine. Weezing fired a massive glob of poisonous liquid at Helix, poisoning him.

"Hydro Pump!" exclaimed Terrell. A massive blast of water hit Weezing, sending him flying.

"Thunderbolt!" exclaimed Janine. Weezing fired off a blast of electricity at Helix, causing immense damage. Yet, the Water-type held on.

"Shell Smash!" exclaimed Terrell. Helix smashed his shell slightly, raising his attack power, but making himself more vulnerable.

"Sludge Bomb!" exclaimed Janine. A ball of poison went flying towards Helix.

"Dodge it and use Ancient Power!" exclaimed Terrell. Helix leapt out of the way, before sending shards of rock flying towards Weezing, which caused the Poison-type to struggle when it came to remaining in the air. Yet, the poison continued to take its toll on Helix.

"Thunderbolt!" exclaimed Janine. Weezing fired off another blast of electricity, wounding Helix.

"Finish this with Hydro Pump!" exclaimed Terrell. Helix let out a massive burst of water at Weezing, knocking it out.

"Weezing is unable to battle," uttered the referee. "Helix wins!"

"Weezing, return," uttered Janine. "Crobat, you're up next."

Crobat flew out of its Poké Ball, flapping its wings constantly.

"Cross Poison!" exclaimed Janine. Crobat swooped down from the skies, slashing Helix with its wings.

"Ancient Power!" exclaimed Terrell. Helix fired off shards of rock at Crobat, causing it to fall to the ground. However, it quickly rebounded and got back into the air.

"Giga Drain," exclaimed Janine with a smirk on her face. Crobat began draining Helix's life energy, healing himself in the process. Helix, taking considerable damage, was knocked out.

"Helix is unable to battle," uttered the referee. "Crobat wins!"

"Helix, take a nice rest," uttered Terrell. "Haunter, let's go!"

Haunter emerged from his Poké Ball, licking its lips in preparation for the inevitable battle.

"Thunderbolt!" exclaimed Terrell. Haunter unleashed electrical energy from his hands, which hit Crobat hard. Then, the paralysis took effect.

"Brave Bird!" exclaimed Janine. Crobat tucked in its wings, before smashing into Haunter with incredible force. Both sides took damage in the process.

"Shadow Ball!" exclaimed Terrell. Haunter produced a ball of ghostly energy from his hands, before tossing it at Crobat.

"Dark Pulse!" exclaimed Janine. Crobat unleashed a blast of dark energies, which hit Haunter hard.

"Thunderbolt!" exclaimed Terrell. Haunter produced another blast of electricity, which hit Crobat hard.

"Brave Bird!" exclaimed Janine. Crobat attempted to tuck in its wings for flight, but then the paralysis took effect, causing it to fall to the ground.

"Finish this with Shadow Ball!" exclaimed Terrell. Haunter fired a massive blast of energy at Crobat, which knocked him out. Then, blue energy surrounded Haunter. He was evolving!

"Already?" muttered Terrell. The blue energy spiralled around Haunter, before revealing him as a Gengar. Gengar immediately fell to the ground due to him lacking his Levitate ability.

"Looks like you've learned Sludge Wave and Dark Pulse," uttered Terrell as he checked his Pokédex to see what moves Gengar had learned.

"Crobat is unable to battle," uttered the referee. "Gengar wins!"

"Crobat, return," uttered Janine. "Venomoth, it's all on you."

Venomoth flew out of its Poké Ball, flapping its wings.

"Stun Spore!" exclaimed Janine. Venomoth shrouded Gengar in mysterious spores, paralyzing him.

"Shadow Ball!" exclaimed Terrell. Gengar produced a ball of shadow from his hands, before tossing it at Venomoth.

"Air Slash!" exclaimed Janine. Venomoth produced blades of air, before tossing them at Gengar. However, as Gengar was about to be knocked out, he chuckled, before shrouding Venomoth in dark energies. Cursed Body had taken effect, preventing Venomoth from using Air Slash for some time.

"Gengar is unable to battle," uttered the referee. "Venomoth wins!"

"Gengar, you fought well," uttered Terrell. "Kasai, it's all on you."

Kasai emerged from his Poké Ball, spewing fire from his mouth.

"Take to the skies and use Flamethrower!" exclaimed Terrell. Kasai readily obeyed, leaping into the sky before letting out a massive burst of flame. Venomoth, being a Bug-type, was drenched in the fire.

"Sludge Bomb!" exclaimed Janine. Kasai was hit by a ball of poison, but held on.

"Flamethrower again!" exclaimed Terrell. Kasai bombarded Venomoth with another blast of fire, but the Bug-type held on.

"Signal Beam!" exclaimed Janine. A burst of energy hit Kasai, who shrugged it off.

"Roost," uttered Terrell, as if he was trying to be smug about it. Kasai rested on the ground, healing his wounds.

"Sludge Bomb!" exclaimed Janine. A ball of poison hit Kasai.

"Finish this with Flamethrower!" exclaimed Terrell. Kasai flew high into the sky, and came down on Venomoth with a massive blast of fire, which engulfed the Bug-type and knocked it out.

"Venomoth is unable to battle," uttered the referee. "Which means Terrell wins the gym battle!"

Kasai swooped down from the sky to his Trainer, who hugged him tightly.

"You've earned this badge," uttered Janine as she handed Terrell the Soul Badge. "Saffron City has a Gym, and it shouldn't take long to get there."

"Thanks," replied Terrell.

* * *

"That was an intense battle," uttered Terrell. However, as he exited the gym alongside Natasha and Chris, Gary ran up to the three, sprinting alongside a briefcase.

"There you three are!" exclaimed Gary. "I knew you three were here in Fuchsia somewhere."

"Hey Gary," uttered Natasha. "What's up?"

"I have a present for you three," uttered Gary as he opened up his briefcase. Inside, there were two bracelets with rainbow-colored stones inside, alongside a necklace with an orange stone embedded inside, a leg anklet of sorts with a green and pink stone embedded inside, and a headband of sorts with a blue and yellow stone embedded into it.

"Whoa," replied Chris. "Are those..."

Gary nodded. "Those are Mega Rings for you and Natasha, since Terrell already has one. And Mega Stones for your Kanto starter Pokémon: the Venusaurite, the Charizardite Y, and the Blastoisinite. Of course, your starters will need to evolve first."

Natasha and Chris took their Mega Rings and Mega Stones, while Terrell took his Charizardite Y.

"Wait, Charizardite Y?!" uttered Terrell.

"Charizard is the only known Pokémon to have two Mega Stones," uttered Gary. "Charizardite X turns it into a Dragon/Fire-type, while Charizardite Y retains the Fire/Flying typing."

"Huh," replied Terrell. "Guess I better give Kasai this then."

Terrell brought Kasai out of his Poké Ball, and equipped the Charizardite Y.

"This'll be of great help," uttered Terrell.

* * *

Alright, it's done! Fifth Gym Badge and Mega Stones!


	20. Chapter 20: The Final Medal

Alright, we've got one chapter coming out today due to issues with scheduling on Wednesday for me.

Song of the Chapter: Soaring Dreams (Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire)

* * *

"Looks like you've got one last Pokéathlon to go for before you enter the Supreme Cup," uttered Natasha. "Good luck."

"Thanks," replied Chris. The three of them stood before Fuchsia's Pokéathlon Dome, with people all around it.

"Anyways, I'm gonna see if we can grab seats right now," uttered Terrell. "Best of luck."

(put line here)

"Let the takeover of the Silph Co. building commence NOW!" exclaimed Giovanni via hologram. A Team Rocket commander nodded before shutting off the hologram and directing grunts into the building. The grunts were disguised as ordinary civilians, as sending in non-disguised grunts would catch the attention of the police.

"Can I help you gentlemen?" asked a secretary on the bottom floor. At that point, around fifty grunts had made their way inside, and blocked off the door.

"We're here for our own purposes," replied a grunt as he brought out a pistol. The woman began screaming, and hid under the desk. A captain gave a motion for several grunts to hold the bottom floor while they ascended the building.

* * *

"Welcome to the Fuchsia City Pokéathlon!" exclaimed an announcer. "Enter the stadium, Pokéathletes!"

Chris entered the stadium alongside his Wartortle, Raichu, and Garchomp. Nearby, he could see one Pokéathlete who had a Snorlax, Rapidash, and Cloyster. Another one had a Kingler, Rhyperior, and Lickylicky, and the last one had a Tauros, Hypno, and Parasect.

"Our first event is Ring Drop," uttered the announcer as a sumo-wrestling-esque ring emerged from the center of the stadium. "It's sumo wrestling, but with Pokémon. Now, choose one Pokémon to enter the ring, and the event will end when one falls off."

Chris motioned for Wartortle to enter the ring, and he nodded before heading up. Snorlax, Rhyperior, and Parasect also went up.

"Now, begin!" exclaimed the announcer. Wartortle began dashing towards Parasect, knocking it a fair distance. However, Snorlax did the same to Wartortle, smashing into him with its belly. Wartortle, although the smallest, made up for it with agility and mobility, which Snorlax, Rhyperior, and Parasect lacked. Eventually, Rhyperior found itself on the edge, and Parasect nudged it off.

"And it looks like Rhyperior is out, which means Andre Banks is out of the competition!"

Andre sulked off of the field alongside his Pokémon, while Wartortle returned to Chris's side. Suddenly, blue energy overran Wartortle's body. He was evolving!

"Finally, I can use that Mega Stone," Chris thought to himself. Eventually, the blue energy cleared to reveal Wartortle as a Blastoise.

"And it also looks like Wartortle has evolved!" exclaimed the announcer.

* * *

Five Team Rocket grunts cornered the Silph Co. president in his office, near the top of the building. He attempted to grab his phone and call the police, but the power had been cut. There was no way out.

"What do you want?" asked the president. One of the grunts pulled out a pistol, before grinning.

"The boss wants to speak with you personally," replied the grunt.

* * *

"Next up, it's Disc Catch," uttered the referee. "Your Pokémon need to catch discs to score points. Once the round's over, the team with the most points wins."

A large platform rose out of the ground, and Chris directed Blastoise, Raichu, and Garchomp onto the platform.

"Begin!" exclaimed the announcer. As the jumbotron changed to show disc totals, cannons began firing discs onto the platform. Raichu, being the most agile on the team, leapt into the air to catch the discs, while Garchomp and Blastoise focused on pushing around their opponents. However, Garchomp did managed to catch quite a few discs while Blastoise used his bulk to handle the opposing teams.

"Ten seconds!" exclaimed the announcer. The Pokémon relentlessly caught their discs and fought their opponents, before the round came to a close.

"And in first place, we have Chris's team!" exclaimed the announcer. "Which means Chris has won the three medals necessary to enter the Supreme Cup in Saffron City!"

"YES!" exclaimed Chris as he hugged his Pokémon. Terrell and Natasha cheered in the audience as the Pokéathlon came to a close.

* * *

"Sir, we've seized the building," uttered Petrel as he spoke to Giovanni via hologram. "We've got hostages and the best part is that nobody knows. We just labeled the building as closed for now."

"I'm heading over right now via helicopter," replied Giovanni. "Keep the situation under control."

"Yes sir."

* * *

"Looks like we can head to Saffron now," uttered Terrell. "Of course, we'll have to do some backtracking, but we'll get there."

"Let's get going now," replied Chris.

* * *

I know, this is a slow chapter. But it's good. Leave a review, and head to /r/tigertotsfanfiction on Reddit for more discussion!


	21. Chapter 21: Saffron Awaits

Surprise! I'm bored again, so I'm releasing an early chapter.

* * *

"What do you want?!" asked the president of Silph Co. as Giovanni stood before him alongside his Persian. A helicopter was parked on the roof, alongside many Team Rocket grunts, with the Silph Co. building towering over Saffron City.

"We need the access codes for the Kanto power grid," uttered Giovanni. "Give them to us, and you will be spared."

"It's not that simple," replied the president. "The Kanto government can override anything we do with the power grid."

"Well, they'll have to stop us first," replied Giovanni as he pulled out a pistol. "Give. Me. The codes."

"Alright, alright!" exclaimed the president. "They're on my computer in my office."

"Thank you," replied Giovanni. "Now here's a parting gift."

Giovanni pulled the trigger of his pistol, sending the president to the ground with a gaping hole in his head.

"Get me those codes," uttered Giovanni. "We need to prepare for the frigate's arrival!"

* * *

"Back on Route 7 again," uttered Terrell as he walked down the route alongside Natasha and Chris. Saffron City could be seen in the distance, and the route seemed to have one Pokémon that was quite common: Mankey.

"So Chris, ready for the Supreme Cup?" asked Natasha.

"Yeah, I am," replied Chris. "I'm also excited to see some old friends when I transfer over Pokémon."

"Decided on who you're bringing over already?" asked Terrell. Chris nodded in response.

"I've decided on bringing in Infernape, Staraptor, and Scizor," replied Chris. "They're fast and versatile, though I might swap them out as time passes by."

"I hope they're getting along with my Pokémon," replied Terrell as he thought back to his journey through Sinnoh and the Pokémon who accompanied him. Twiggy, Electro, Chikara, Pippy, and Inferno were all back in Sinnoh at his parents' ranch, socializing and biding their time until the Indigo Conference, where Terrell would call them back in for the battles ahead.

"Our Pokémon are a crazy bunch, aren't they?" asked Natasha. "Of course, I don't catch them for any specific purpose. I just like having them around as companions as I travel."

* * *

"Giovanni, you're gonna want to see this security," uttered Dr. Zager via a hologram. "Sending it to you now."

Giovanni began watching the clip via the computer in the Silph Co. president's office, which he was using as his temporary seat of power in the building. The footage showed Jessie, James, Meowth, and an unknown Team Rocket grunt sneaking into Dr. Zager's lab, snatching the Prison Bottle, and running off with it.

"This'll show Giovanni," uttered Meowth as he ran off. Giovanni slammed his fist on the desk in anger, and reactivated the hologram to speak with Dr. Zager.

"I trusted those three with vital information, and now they go about sabotaging our operations?!" exclaimed Giovanni. "I want their heads on MY desk by the end of this operation! Who knows what they did with the bottle?"

"I can control Hoopa without it, but if they use the bottle to free him, my ray can't counter it," uttered Dr. Zager. "So it's risky to use Hoopa."

"Use him anyways," replied Giovanni. "I just want to see those traitors dead for betraying our cause."

* * *

As the group walked down the route, they eventually came across a group of Team Rocket grunts confronting a squad of police officers. An International Police van could be seen on the road, with three individuals and a Meowth inside.

"Give us the traitors and nobody gets hurt," uttered a Team Rocket captain. The leader of the International Police forces, a man in a brown jacket, smirked.

"It'll take more than words to convince us," uttered Looker as he snapped his fingers. A Croagunk suddenly emerged from a nearby bush, tackling the captain and incapacitating him. The rest of the grunts pulled out their Pokémon, and began to fight the International Police and their Pokémon.

"Hide," uttered Terrell as he hid in a bush. Natasha and Chris did the same in another bush, while the fight happened before them. Eventually, it came down to Looker's Croagunk, and a grunt's Electrode.

"Thunderbolt," uttered the grunt. Electrode let out a blast of electricity that knocked back Croagunk into the side of the truck. Croagunk seemed injured due to the battle before, but held on.

"Poison Jab," uttered Looker. Croagunk lashed out at Electrode with a fierce hand strike, coated in poison.

"Suji, I have an idea," uttered Terrell as he let out Suji from his Poké Ball. "We can help that Croagunk and speed up our trip to Saffron."

As the battle before them raged on, Terrell waited for an opportunity to send Suji in. Eventually, that opportunity came when Electrode was pinning down Croagunk and using Tackle.

"Now Suji!" exclaimed Terrell. "Use Brick Break on Electrode!"

Suji leapt out of the bush at Electrode, smashing him with a fierce karate chop. Looker and the grunt were astonished to see intervention from another Trainer. As Electrode fainted, blue energy enveloped Suji, signifying evolution.

"Looks like this was a good idea after all," uttered Terrell. Eventually, Suji emerged as a Machamp, shoving his fists into the air relentlessly.

"Run!" exclaimed the grunt as he fled alongside the others. Looker cleaned off his jacket before looking at Terrell in respect.

"It's not every day that a random trainer helps the police," uttered Looker. "Thanks."

"No problem," replied Terrell. "Truth is, I just wanted to end it quickly so me and my friends could get to Saffron faster."

"Hmm," replied Looker. "You mind if I get your Pokétch number? I may need your help in the future. Your friends too."

"Sure," replied Terrell as he gave Looker his number. The three of them eventually left as Looker reentered the van.

"I may have found us some extra help to assist with taking out Team Rocket in Saffron," uttered Looker.

* * *

Quite a story-heavy chapter.


	22. Chapter 22: Welcome to Saffron

Here comes our first chapter of the week. I also noticed that I forgot to add a Song of the Chapter for the last chapter, and I'd say it would be the Team Galactic battle theme from Diamond & Pearl. Anyways, let's get started.

Song of the Chapter: Rustboro City (Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire)

* * *

"Saffron City," uttered Terrell. "The beating heart of Kanto."

Terrell, Natasha, and Chris stood in the middle of the streets of Saffron City, Kanto's capital city and the heart of the region's industry. The Silph Co. building towered over the city, along with massive skyscrapers that pierced the skies.

"Let's get to the Pokémon Center," uttered Chris. "I want to transfer over my Pokémon as soon as possible."

* * *

"Saffron...in chaos..." muttered Riley as he watched a vision in a cavern. This vision was similar to an early one with massive gateways in space and time emerging above a city. However, he now identified it as Saffron City, as this time, he could see the Silph Co. building, but with a massive red R on the side of it. Eventually, the trauma of the vision got to Riley, causing him to fall onto the ground, gasping for air.

"What's wrong sir?" asked an Aura Guardian at the cave's entrance. Riley looked at him with a grim facial expression.

"Rally our forces," uttered Riley. "We're going to Saffron City."

* * *

Chris turned on the Pokémon Center's video calling screen, and saw Terrell's parents emerge on the other end.

"Hey guys!" exclaimed Terrell's dad. "How's Kanto?"

"It's good," replied Terrell. "We're just checking in now that we've reached Saffron City."

"Saffron, eh?" replied Terrell's mom. "It's a big city. Don't get lost."

"Heh," replied Chris. "Anyways, another reason we called was because I want to make some transfers for the Supreme Cup here."

"Sure," replied Terrell's dad. "Who are you transferring?"

"Staraptor, Infernape, and Scizor," uttered Chris. "While we're on that topic, how are our Pokémon doing?"

"They're doing well," uttered Terrell's mom. "Your Infernape tends to spar with Chikara quite a bit, since they're both Fighting-types. Also, I can't tell you how many times Tangrowth has tried to trap me with his vines."

The group chuckled in response, especially Chris. He knew Tangrowth was quite affectionate towards humans.

"Anyways, I'll send their Poké Balls through the machine," uttered Terrell's dad. "We also have to end the call right now. Electro got into our power supply again and is trying to steal the electricity. Good luck!"

As the video screen turned off, three Poké Balls rolled into a collection tray at the bottom. Chris picked them up before attaching them to his belt.

"I wonder if that was either them ending the call, or Electro getting to the power supply," uttered Natasha. The group laughed in response as they proceeded outside of the Pokémon Center.

"Don't leave just yet," uttered a voice. "We've got something to do here first."

Terrell turned around to see Max standing in the Pokémon Center, Poké Ball in hand.

"Oh, it's on," replied Terrell in a cocky voice.

* * *

"Anabel, our agents have positioned themselves throughout the city," uttered Looker via a communications screen. He stood in an office within Saffron City's police headquarters.

"Excellent," replied Anabel. "Keep them prepared for the inevitable conflict."

"Will do," replied Looker as he shut off the communications device. He then motioned for Alain, Jessie, James, and Meowth to enter the room.

"You four have done an excellent job so far," uttered Looker. "I want you three to take the day off. Go look around the city a bit, but come back here by eight thirty."

"All right!" exclaimed Meowth as he pumped his fist into the air. "Let's head on over to the Contest Hall and see what's going on there!"

As the former Team Rocket members sprinted out of the room, Alain remained sitting.

"I'm just going to head to the Pokémon Center," uttered Alain. "I need to go speak with someone."

(put line here)

"Suji, head on out!" exclaimed Terrell. Suji leapt from his Poké Ball, letting out a flurry of punches.

"Flareon, you're up!" exclaimed Max. Flareon emerged from its Poké Ball, hitting the ground hard.

"Dynamic Punch!" exclaimed Terrell. Suji quickly dashed at Flareon, letting loose a strong punch that left it dazed.

"Fire Fang!" exclaimed Max. Flareon leapt at Suji, biting into him with flaming fangs. However, a burn suddenly formed from the bite.

"Fight through the pain and use Thunder Punch!" exclaimed Terrell. Suji unleashed an electricity-cloaked punch, hitting Flareon hard with it.

"Iron Tail!" exclaimed Max. Flareon smashed Suji with a hardened tail strike, which sent him back a long distance. However, he held on.

* * *

"Mairin, it's getting close to the major case," uttered Alain. "I just want to talk to you before anything bad happens."

"Thank you Alain," replied Mairin. "I'm just glad to know that you're safe. How's Kanto?"

"It's nice," replied Alain. As he finished his sentence, he saw a Machamp and a Flareon battling outside, recognizing the Trainer with the Machamp as the one who helped Looker deal with the Team Rocket grunts outside Saffron. "Anyways, I gotta go. I love you."

"Love you too," replied Mairin as the call ended. Alain walked outside to see the battle, curious to see how good this Trainer was.

"Dynamic Punch again!" exclaimed Terrell. Suji recklessly charged at Flareon with his fists out.

"Dodge it, quick!" exclaimed Max. Flareon leapt out of the way, leaving Suji confused as to what was going on.

"Now, follow up with Flare Blitz!" exclaimed Max. Flareon cloaked itself in fire, before recklessly slamming into Suji with a full-body tackle. Suji was tired and injured, but barely held on.

"Thunder Punch!" exclaimed Terrell. Suji smashed Flareon with another electrified fist, knocking it away.

"Iron Tail!" exclaimed Max. Flareon smashed Suji with a strong tail strike again, knocking him out.

"No!" exclaimed Terrell as he went to see if Suji was okay. The Fighting-type was knocked out, lying on the ground.

"Take a nice rest Suji," uttered Terrell as he returned him to his Poké Ball. "Tokage, you're up!"

Tokage jumped out of his Poké Ball, letting out a deafening roar.

"Dragon Claw!" exclaimed Terrell. Tokage slashed Flareon with a sharp claw strike, dealing heavy damage.

"Fire Fang!" exclaimed Max. Flareon bit into Tokage with sharp fangs once again, dealing heavy damage.

"Poison Jab!" exclaimed Terrell. Tokage's fist turned purple as he punched Flareon, knocking it back. Then, the poison took effect.

"Finish this with Flare Blitz!" exclaimed Max. As Flareon cloaked itself in fire, it recklessly charged at Tokage.

"Quick, dodge it!" exclaimed Terrell. Tokage quickly leapt out of the way, causing Flareon to hit a wall and face a KO.

"Smart strategy," uttered Max. "Flareon, take a good rest."

Flareon returned to its Poké Ball, as Alain continued watching the battle. However, as Max prepared to send out his next Pokémon, blue energy overran Tokage. He was evolving!

"Guess evolution decided to strike once again," uttered Terrell. He watched the blue energy spiral around Tokage, before revealing him as a Haxorus.

"Haxorus!" exclaimed Tokage. It nodded at Terrell with respect, before turning to face Max.

"Kingler, it's all on you," uttered Max. Kingler emerged from its Poké Ball, snapping its claws.

"Dragon Claw!" exclaimed Terrell. Tokage slashed Kingler with a fierce claw strike right away, knocking the Water-type back.

"Brick Break!" exclaimed Max. Kingler slammed Tokage with a strong pincer strike, dealing heavy damage.

"Swords Dance!" exclaimed Terrell. Tokage got into a fighting stance, raising his attack power.

"Crabhammer!" exclaimed Max. A massive fist cloaked in water slammed Tokage, sending him across the battlefield.

"Poison Jab!" exclaimed Terrell. Tokage charged at Kingler with a poison-coated fist, dealing heavy damage.

"Finish this with X-Scissor!" exclaimed Max. Kingler swiped Tokage with two pincer strikes at the same time, knocking him out.

"Hax...orus..." uttered Tokage as he fainted. Terrell looked at Max in respect, knowing he'd been beat.

"That was a fun battle," uttered Terrell. "Let's battle again the next time we meet."

"Well, I'll be staying in Saffron a bit to watch the Supreme Cup," uttered Max. "See you then."

Max entered the Pokémon Center as Natasha and Chris went up to Terrell.

"So you're doing your Gym Battle tomorrow?" asked Natasha. Terrell nodded.

"I want to get it over and done with before the Supreme Cup starts," uttered Terrell. As he continued talking, Alain walked up to the three of them.

"That was quite the battle," uttered Alain. "What's your name?"

"Terrell Foster," replied Terrell. "My two friends here are Natasha and Chris. We're from Sinnoh."

"Sinnoh, eh?" uttered Alain. "I'm from Kalos myself. Name's Alain."

"Wait a second..." uttered Terrell as he pieced together his memory. "You're THE Alain?!"

"Kalos League three years ago?" uttered Alain in response. "That's me."

"Never thought I'd meet you," replied Terrell. "Even though Ketchum's my idol, I've always respected you."

"Well, I never went for the position of Kalos champion," uttered Alain. "I won it dishonorably since my Key Stone and Charizardite X were given to me by the leader of Team Flare."

"Speaking of Charizardite, I thought you might want to meet my Charizard," uttered Terrell as he pulled Kasai out of his Poké Ball. The Charizardite Y was in his necklace, with its orange colors being clearly visible.

"Quite an impressive Charizard," uttered Alain as he brought out his Charizard. The two Fire-types exchanged glances, before nodding at each other in respect.

"Yeah, Kasai here's quite strong," replied Terrell. "Truth is, you were the reason I chose Charmander as my Kanto starter."

"That's flattering," replied Alain. "Though, we have different Mega Stones."

"True, true," replied Terrell. "Anyways, I'll see you around."

"You too," replied Alain as he witnessed the three Trainers depart. He looked at his Charizard in respect, knowing that they'd make a good team in the conflict ahead.

* * *

Quite a good chapter if I say so myself. Anyways, leave a review and head onto /r/tigertotsfanfiction on Reddit for more discussion of my works!


	23. Chapter 23: A Psychic Reunion

Next chapter, here we come!

Song of the Chapter: Battle! (Trainer) (Diamond & Pearl)

If you've noticed already, I tend to use songs from Sinnoh and Hoenn since they're my favorites.

* * *

"The gym battle between Sabrina, the Gym Leader, and Terrell, the challenger, will now begin!" exclaimed the referee. "This will be a three-on-three battle with substitutions allowed for the challenger!"

"Espeon, head on out!" exclaimed Sabrina. Espeon emerged from its Poké Ball, letting out a surge of psychic energy.

"Tokage, you're up!" exclaimed Terrell. Tokage slammed onto the ground, letting out a fearsome roar.

"Calm Mind!" exclaimed Sabrina. Espeon got into a calm stance, which raised its attack power.

"Swords Dance!" exclaimed Terrell. Tokage got into a frenetic fighting dance, which raised his attack power.

"Now use Psychic!" exclaimed Sabrina. Espeon let out a surge of psychic energy that overran Tokage, dealing vicious damage.

"Huh, pretty good for a gym leader who was banned from using her psychic abilities to screw with challengers," uttered Terrell. "Now, use Dragon Claw!"

Tokage charged at Espeon, letting out a sharp claw strike.

"Shadow Ball!" exclaimed Sabrina. Espeon unleashed a ball of ghostly energy at Tokage, hitting him hard.

"Swords Dance!" exclaimed Terrell. Tokage raised his attack power once again with a fighting dance.

"Psychic!" exclaimed Sabrina. A surge of psychic energy went flying towards Tokage.

"Dodge it and use Dragon Claw!" exclaimed Terrell. A strong claw slash hit Espeon hard, sending it to the ground.

"Shadow Ball!" exclaimed Sabrina. Espeon readied another orb of ghostly energy, firing it at Tokage.

"Now, use Dragon Claw to finish this!" exclaimed Terrell. Tokage recklessly slashed Espeon with a claw strike, knocking it out.

"Espeon is unable to battle," uttered the referee. "Tokage wins!"

"Tokage, return," uttered Sabrina. "Mr. Mime, you're up next."

Mr. Mime leapt out of its Poké Ball, and began spreading his hands through the air as if he was inside an invisible box.

"Poison Jab, now!" exclaimed Terrell. Tokage leapt at Mr. Mime with a fist covered in poisonous goop, dealing damage.

"Dazzling Gleam!" exclaimed Sabrina. Mr. Mime unleashed a blast of energy at Tokage, which dealt massive damage due to the type matchup.

"Fight through it and use Poison Jab again!" exclaimed Terrell. Tokage leapt at Mr. Mime with his fist out.

"Dodge it and use Psychic!" exclaimed Sabrina. Mr. Mime leapt out of the way before firing off a blast of psychic energy at Tokage, knocking him out.

"No..." uttered Terrell as he rushed towards the Dragon-type's body. "Return, now!"

As Tokage returned to his Poké Ball, Terrell looked at Sabrina with respect, as if he was ready for the battle to go on further.

"Gengar, head on out!" exclaimed Terrell. Gengar leapt from his Poké Ball, but was suddenly stopped in his tracks when he saw Sabrina. The two of them locked gazes, before smiling. Gengar tackled Sabrina with a massive hug, knocking her to the ground.

"It's really you!" exclaimed Sabrina. "Never thought I'd see you again."

"You two know each other?" asked Terrell. "I caught him as a Haunter outside Lavender Town."

"That's where I left him after I spent some time with him," replied Sabrina. "He was a Pokémon that travelled with the current Champion of Alola back in the day."

"Wait, Ash Ketchum befriended this specific Gengar?" asked Terrell. Sabrina merely nodded as Terrell's face appeared to be incredibly excited.

"That's amazing!" exclaimed Terrell. "But let's not let that affect the battle. Use Shadow Ball!"

Gengar let out a maniacal laugh before firing a ball of ghostly energy at Mr. Mime, knocking him back.

"Light Screen!" exclaimed Sabrina. Mr. Mime put up a barrier in the middle of the battlefield, preparing for the next attack to strike.

"Sludge Wave!" exclaimed Terrell. Gengar let out a massive tidal wave of toxic liquid, which shattered the barrier and hit Mr. Mime hard.

"Psychic!" exclaimed Sabrina. Mr. Mime unleashed a surge of energy that hit Gengar hard, but the Ghost-type held on.

"Finish this with Shadow Ball!" exclaimed Terrell. Gengar fired off an orb of ghostly energy at Mr. Mime, sending him into the wall of the battlefield and knocking him out.

"Mr. Mime is unable to battle," uttered the referee. "Gengar wins!"

"Mr. Mime, return," uttered Sabrina. "Alakazam, it's all on you."

Alakazam leapt from its Poké Ball, spinning its spoons in the air.

"Shadow Ball!" exclaimed Terrell. Gengar let loose another orb of ghostly energy, which hit Alakazam hard.

"Psychic!" exclaimed Sabrina. Alakazam struck Gengar with a massive burst of psychic energy, which knocked him back a good distance.

"Sludge Wave!" exclaimed Terrell. Another tidal wave of poisonous liquid hit the battlefield, striking Alakazam hard. Then, the poison took effect.

"Shadow Ball!" exclaimed Sabrina. Alakazam let loose a ball of ghostly energy, which hit Gengar hard and sealed his fate. However, as Gengar fainted, he let out a maniacal laugh as Cursed Body took effect, preventing the use of Shadow Ball for some time.

"Gengar is unable to battle," uttered the referee. "Alakazam wins!"

"It's a shame that Gengar couldn't beat Alakazam again," uttered Sabrina.

"Gengar, return," uttered Terrell. "Kasai, it's all on you."

Kasai leapt from his Poké Ball, letting out a burst of flame from his mouth. Terrell then looked at his Key Stone, and smiled.

"Now, let the energy within take effect!" exclaimed Terrell. "Mega Evolve!"

Kasai became overwhelmed with the energy within the Charizardite Y, before Mega Evolving into Mega Charizard Y. Upon Mega Evolving, his ability, Drought, took effect, covering the battlefield in harsh sunlight. Sabrina merely looked on at Terrell with respect.

"Now, take to the skies and use Flamethrower!" exclaimed Terrell. Kasai flew into the air, and scorched Alakazam with a sunlight-fueled blast of fire. The flames devoured the Psychic-type, dealing considerable damage.

"Psychic!" exclaimed Sabrina. Alakazam let out a surge of psychic energy at Kasai, which dealt damage.

"Solar Beam!" exclaimed Terrell. Kasai gathered solar energy before focusing it into a massive beam, which struck Alakazam hard.

"Thunderbolt!" exclaimed Sabrina. Alakazam nodded before letting out a blast of electricity that hit Kasai hard.

"Finish this with Flamethrower!" exclaimed Terrell. Kasai swooped down, letting loose another blast of fire. Alakazam drowned in the flames as he was knocked out. As the battle was over, Kasai returned to his normal form.

"Alakazam is unable to battle," uttered the referee. "Which means Terrell wins the battle!"

"YES!" exclaimed Terrell as he hugged Kasai tightly. Natasha and Chris also came down from the spectator area to congratulate him, as Sabrina looked on at him with respect.

"You deserved this Badge," uttered Sabrina as she handed Terrell the Marsh Badge. "Cinnabar Island has a gym if you want to go for it next."

* * *

"Pokéathlon time," uttered Chris as the group stood outside the gym. "I've got two days until the Supreme Cup starts, so I need to train."

"We'll be rooting for you," replied Natasha. However, as they finished talking, Gary Oak came up to them.

"And so will I," replied Gary. "I came here to watch the cup while I'm in Kanto."

"Great!" exclaimed Terrell.

* * *

"So, I'm thinking we should launch the attack tomorrow," uttered Archer as he stood in a hologram video call with Giovanni and the other three Executives.

"Well, there is one time where we can make a scene," replied Giovanni. "Two days from now, the Pokéathlon Supreme Cup is starting. If we attack during the event, it'll lower the morale of the city's residents and allow us to take over."

"Excellent idea sir," replied Ariana.

"Now, get back to your duties," replied Giovanni as he turned off the hologram. The smile on his face was growing.

* * *

Ooh, spooky. And if you're wondering, yes, the big Team Rocket arc will be starting next chapter. Anyways, see you soon, and head to /r/tigertotsfanfiction on Reddit to talk with me and discuss my works!


	24. Chapter 24: The Supreme Cup

Surprise chapter incoming!

Song of the Chapter: Battle! (Magma/Aqua Boss) (Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire)

* * *

"I'm ready," uttered Chris as he stood outside the Pokéathlon stadium alongside Terrell, Natasha, and Gary. Saffron's stadium was massive due to the Supreme Cup being held here, with Trainers around the grounds alongside their Pokémon.

"You should go register," uttered Gary. "I'm gonna go try and find us some seats."

As the three of them walked around the stadium grounds while Chris went to register, they eventually came across Max.

"Looks like we finally found you," uttered Terrell. "You should sit with us."

"Sounds good," replied Max. "I also see that you know Gary Oak as well."

"Yeah, he was the one who gave us our starter Pokémon back in Sinnoh," replied Natasha. "Right Gary?"

"It's true," replied Gary. "Me and Max met at a gathering two years ago due to us having a mutual friend."

"Interesting," replied Terrell.

* * *

Chris walked away from the registration booth, with his Pokéathlon pass in hand. Eager to train a bit before the competition, he began to leave the building. Suddenly, Darren walked up to him alongside his Dragonite.

"So you got all three medals I take it?" asked Darren. Chris nodded in response.

"Yeah, I'm ready for this," replied Chris. "Also made some transfers from Sinnoh."

"Well, whatever the outcome, it'll be a good Pokéathlon," replied Darren.

* * *

"Giovanni, the bomb is in place," uttered a Team Rocket captain via a hologram. His team stood underneath the spectator stands of the Pokéathlon stadium, with a massive bomb located nearby.

"Keep watch of the Pokéathlon, and detonate it when I give the signal," replied Giovanni. "We want to strike fear into the hearts of Saffron's citizens."

"Understood," replied the captain as he turned off the hologram.

* * *

"Welcome to the fifth annual Kanto Supreme Cup!" exclaimed the announcer. "We've whittled it down to our last few contestants, and we've reached the semi-finals round!"

Some time had passed since the beginning of the Supreme Cup, with Chris making it all the way to the finals alongside Darren. The four remaining Pokéathletes entered the stadium, preparing for whatever the next event would be.

"And this event will be Relay Run!" exclaimed the announcer. "Six laps, only one Pokémon allowed!"

"Staraptor, I want you in this event," uttered Chris. Staraptor flew onto the track, eager to compete in the race.

"Dragonite, you know what to do," uttered Darren with a smirk on his face. As all four Pokémon got onto the track, the referee got ready.

"3...2...1...GO!" exclaimed the referee as the starting pistol was fired. The four Pokémon began running, or in Staraptor's case, flying above the ground at a low elevation.

* * *

"Five."

* * *

Lap 1 went as normal, with Staraptor and Dragonite neck and neck. Terrell, Natasha, and Chris watched the Pokémon make their way across the track, eager to win the Pokéathlon.

* * *

"Four."

* * *

Lap 2 went by. The stakes were higher than ever, with places constantly changing.

* * *

"Three."

* * *

Lap 3 came and went, with a Fearow in the lead. Staraptor and Dragonite tried to beat back the Fearow and take their respective places.

* * *

"Two."

* * *

Lap 4 happened, with the intensity of the race being higher than ever.

* * *

"One."

* * *

Lap 5 finally occured, and the four Pokémon neared the finish line. Dragonite and Staraptor were neck and neck, trying to get to the finish.

* * *

The Team Rocket captain pressed the detonation button from the Silph Co. building, knowing that Phase 3 of Operation: Retaliation had begun.

* * *

Suddenly, a massive explosion occured in a section of the stadium's spectator area, killing most of the spectators there and injuring others. The explosion threw debris and dust into the air, with screaming and fear taking over.

"AAH!" exclaimed Natasha as she held onto Terrell in fear. Terrell tried to comfort her as the stadium's security guards entered the stands, motioning for people to exit the stadium with them.

"Who could've done such a thing?!" uttered Max.

* * *

"Come with us," uttered a stadium guard. Chris, Darren, and the other two Pokéathletes followed the guards through a maintenance tunnel, but were stopped by five Team Rocket grunts.

"We'll take it from here," uttered the captain of the grunts as he fired his pistol as the guards, killing them. The Pokéathletes, clearly terrified, knew that they had become hostages.

* * *

"Bring in the frigate," uttered Giovanni. "It's time."

* * *

"Chris isn't responding to my Pokétch calls," uttered Natasha. "Do you think something happened?"

"Could be," replied Terrell. Suddenly, Looker, Alain, Jessie, James, and Meowth walked up to the four of them as they stood outside the Pokéathlon stadium.

"It's started," uttered Looker. "Team Rocket commenced their attack."

"So this is what Riley was talking about," thought Natasha.

"Then why do you have three Team Rocket operatives with you two?!" exclaimed Max in anger.

"We left Team Rocket," replied James. "Honestly, we don't want to serve Giovanni anymore."

"Say, didn't you travel with the twerp in the past?" asked Meowth.

"Well, I did," replied Max. "Ash was a good guy, and I wonder what he thinks of what's going on right now."

"Wait, you knew Ash Ketchum?!" exclaimed Terrell. Max nodded.

"I do, but that's not what we're here to discuss," replied Max. "We need to save this city."

* * *

"ASH!" exclaimed Serena. "GET IN HERE!"

Serena sat on the couch in their apartment on Melemele Island, watching TV late at night. Ash walked in, with a soda can and Pikachu on his shoulder.

"What's up?" asked Ash. Serena, clearly terrified, pointed at the TV, which was covering the events in Saffron City. Ash, upon seeing it, dropped his soda can and sat down on the couch, comforting his girlfriend.

"By Arceus," uttered Ash. "What happened?"

* * *

"It's begun," uttered Riley as he stood before a group of Aura Guardians. "I have a contact I need to talk to momentarily."

Riley fired up his Pokétch, and called Terrell. Terrell was quick to respond.

"The visions have begun to pass," uttered Riley. "Sooner or later, we'll need to act."

"We're outside the Pokéathlon stadium," uttered Terrell. Riley nodded before shutting off the Pokétch and motioning for his Aura Guardians to follow him. However, as they walked through the streets, they witnessed a massive gunship flying above Saffron City.

* * *

"Release them," uttered Dr. Zager. Two Team Rocket scientists nodded before releasing Mewtwo and Hoopa into the skies, controlled by Dr. Zager's ray. Mewtwo seemed to have a pendant on with an artificial Mega Stone embedded inside, while Hoopa was in his Unbound Form. While Mewtwo Mega Evolved and began firing laser beams at nearby buildings, Hoopa ripped open two portals. Two Pokémon, one colored black, the other white, flew out, and began terrorizing the city. Their names? Zekrom and Reshiram.

* * *

"The whole city's descended into chaos," uttered Riley. "Sooner or later, the Adherents will make their move."

"I'll send a contingent of officers to rescue Chris and the other Pokéathletes," uttered Looker. "Jessie, James, and Meowth, try and free Hoopa alongside Max and Natasha. Terrell and Alain, I want you two to help Riley here with whatever these Adherents plan to do."

Natasha stared at Terrell fondly, knowing that the stakes were high and something could happen to either of them.

"If we don't see each other again, I just want you to know something," uttered Natasha. "I love you. I always have, and I always will."

"Same goes for me," replied Terrell. "If anything happens, I'll be devastated. You are my world. I love you."

Terrell and Natasha embraced, kissing briefly, before letting go.

"Now let's go," uttered Alain. "We have a city to save."

Suddenly, a massive wormhole of sorts emerged in the skies. Two Pokémon, one colored grey and blue, the other pink and grey, emerged from the wormhole, clearly drawn to the city by the dimensional energies being produced.

Dialga and Palkia had been awakened.

* * *

"NOW!" exclaimed a hooded figure. His followers immediately grabbed the Red Chain and tossed it at Dialga and Palkia, shackling them and bringing them under their control.

* * *

"Adherents got them," uttered Riley. "We need to act NOW!"

Riley, Terrell, and Alain left for the Adherents' location, while Natasha, Max, Jessie, James, and Meowth went after Hoopa. Looker remained behind, coordinating International Police forces from his location.

* * *

What a chapter! I feel like I stuffed too much into this chapter, but it's honestly worth it. The long-awaited Team Rocket arc begins NOW!


	25. Chapter 25: Shutting the Rifts

HOLY SHIT. WE FINALLY GOT A DIRECT ANNOUNCEMENT. I NEED SINNOH REMAKES TO BREATHE.

Jokes aside, I'm fucking hyped for the direct tomorrow. I want to see my Sinnoh remakes soon.

Song of the Chapter: Battle! (Dialga/Palkia) (Diamond & Pearl)

* * *

"Give in to our energies," uttered a member of the Adherents. "Let us control you."

"YOU MEDDLE WITH FORCES BEYOND YOUR CONTROL," uttered Dialga, telepathically. The Adherents stood within Magnemite Park, a large park in Saffron City. Dimensional energies covered the ground as Dialga and Palkia struggled to break free from the Red Chain.

"THE RESULTS OF WHAT YOU ARE ATTEMPTING WILL BE DISASTROUS," uttered Palkia. "THE DIMENSIONS CANNOT BE CONTROLLED. THEY CANNOT BE CONNECTED."

"We've studied how to do this for years," replied an Adherent. "You two have no say in what we're doing."

Suddenly, Terrell, Alain, and Riley emerged from a nearby entrance with Aura Guardians and International Police officers behind them.

"It's over," uttered Riley. The Adherents merely smiled as they threw out their Poké Balls. A Hydreigon, Aegislash, Crabominable, and Yanmega emerged, ready to attack.

"Kasai, you're up," uttered Terrell. Kasai flew out of his Poké Ball, spewing out a steady stream of flame from his mouth.

"Lucario, let's go!" exclaimed Riley. Lucario leapt from his Poké Ball, preparing to attack.

"Charizard, we can do this!" exclaimed Alain as his Charizard crashed into the ground, roaring.

"Now, Mega Evolve!" exclaimed the three trainers as their Pokémon Mega Evolved.

* * *

"Butch, Cassidy, you two are in charge of defending Hoopa from the International Police," uttered Giovanni via a hologram. "If the traitors show up, you know what to do."

"Understood," replied Butch as he turned off the hologram. With Hoopa above them, Cassidy at his side, and their Pokémon, Hitmontop and Raticate, at their beck and call, they were ready.

* * *

"Watch out for the debris!" exclaimed James as Zekrom took out another skyscraper, sending debris to the ground. Natasha and Max followed the Team Rocket traitors through the city, making their way to Hoopa. Suddenly, they ran into Butch and Cassidy.

"It's a shame to see such good Team Rocket agents betraying our cause," uttered Cassidy. "And by good, I mean complete shit."

"Watch it," replied Jessie. "Seviper, let's go!"

Seviper leapt from its Poké Ball, snarling at Cassidy's Raticate.

"Carnivine, you can do it!" exclaimed James. Carnivine leapt from its Poké Ball, smiling at James. It then turned to face Butch's Hitmontop.

"Ivysaur, let's help them out!" exclaimed Natasha as her Ivysaur leapt from its Poké Ball to help out the Team Rocket traitors.

"You too Gallade!" exclaimed Max. As his Gallade landed on the ground safely, the four Pokémon charged at the Team Rocket agents' Pokémon, beginning an intense battle. As the battle raged on, Ivysaur was eventually caught between Raticate and a wall, with Raticate smiling before lunging at Ivysaur. However, the Grass-type grabbed hold of Raticate, flinging him into a wall and knocking him out. Then, blue energy enveloped Ivysaur. He was evolving!

"Just in time," uttered Natasha. Eventually, the blue energy cleared to reveal Ivysaur as a Venusaur. Natasha quickly attached the newly-obtained Mega Stone to Ivysaur, before motioning for him to enter the battle. Hitmontop, however, was putting up a good fight, using the headband provided to him by Dr. Zager to dodge attacks and land blows.

"Mega Evolve and use Sludge Bomb!" exclaimed Natasha. Venusaur quickly Mega Evolved before nodding at his Trainer and unleashing a blast of sludge at Hitmontop, knocking him out. At that point, Butch and Cassidy fled, leaving the group to make their way towards Hoopa.

* * *

"Freeze!" exclaimed International Police officers as they entered a prisoner holding area within the Pokéathlon stadium. Team Rocket guards were standing alert, but the International Police Pokémon knocked them down, allowing for Chris, Darren, and the others to make their escape. Chris and Darren quickly made their way to Looker and Gary within an armored van.

"Thank god you two are safe," uttered Looker. "Your friends are already handling the Team Rocket crisis."

"What can we do to help?" asked Darren.

"We need some help in storming the Silph Co. tower," uttered Looker. "You two up for it?"

* * *

The battle between the Aura Guardians and the Adherents continued to rage on, with Pokémon on both sides taking injuries. Eventually, the Aura Guardians pushed their way to the center of the park, where the ritual was almost complete.

"You're too late Riley," uttered the head Aura Guardian. "We've done it."

Dialga and Palkia suddenly roared before ripping open a dimensional gateway. It was colored crimson red and purplish blue, and two sinister eyes could be seen inside. However, a man suddenly walked out. He wore a hood and had a Luxray at his side.

"I knew this day would come," uttered the man. "The day when the ones who blindly followed me somehow opened a wormhole in space and time."

"M...master?" uttered an Adherent as he kneeled to the ground.

"Don't call me that," replied the man. "I don't want to return to this world."

"Why not?!" replied Riley.

"I wasn't captured," uttered the man. "I was chosen by the third."

"The third?" replied the lead Adherent.

"Yes," replied the man. "The 'beast' you've been referring to is actually of equal power to Dialga and Palkia. He chose me to act as his champion and ensure that threats between dimensions don't exist."

"Fascinating," replied Alain. "So there are other universes out there?"

"Indeed," replied the man. "The Distortion World, the dimension I was taken to, is strange. Time and space have no meaning there, so I couldn't age. Therefore, I was free to watch other timelines and see how they progressed. There's universes where this "Team Rocket" was disbanded by a single Trainer's efforts. There's another one where humans don't exist and Pokémon built a civilization for themselves, with an idea of delving into dungeons for treasure. It's fascinating, and I make sure interdimensional activity doesn't happen."

"How could we have been so blind?!" exclaimed the lead Adherent. "It is an honor to serve one of these gods! We were fools to betray our brothers and sisters!"

"You can still redeem yourselves," uttered the man. "Help stop Team Rocket. If they take over Saffron, then the entire world will follow."

The lead Adherent walked over to Riley, with his hand out.

"We'd like to rejoin the Aura Guardians," uttered the man. "The time for violence is over."

Riley smiled before shaking the man's hand as he motioned for his Adherents to free Dialga and Palkia.

"THANK YOU MORTALS," uttered Palkia.

"YOU HAVE EARNED THE RESPECT OF THE GODS OF SPACE AND TIME," uttered Dialga in response. The two Dragon-types then left for their own dimensions. Terrell then proceeded to fire up his Pokétch and call Looker.

"The Adherent issue's been dealt with," uttered Terrell. "The Aura Guardians and Adherents have remerged."

"Head back to base," replied Looker. "All we need to do is wait for Hoopa to be freed."

* * *

Natasha, Max, Jessie, James, and Meowth stood before Hoopa as he floated above the ground, commanding Reshiram and Zekrom to rain down hell on the residents of Saffron. Upon seeing the two of them, he motioned for his Dragon-type slaves to attack the group.

"Venusaur, Mega Evolve!" exclaimed Natasha. As her Venusaur Mega Evolved, it fought alongside Gallade to hold off Reshiram and Zekrom as Meowth grabbed the Prison Bottle.

"Don't let them disrupt the ritual!" exclaimed Meowth as he used the Prison Bottle to weaken Hoopa. Meanwhile, Mimikyu and Inkay began to help out Venusaur and Gallade in fighting off Reshiram and Zekrom. The battle got more and more intense, and the Dragon-types were close to gaining the advantage.

"Let's call upon an old friend," uttered Jessie as she pulled a reverse-engineered Pokéride Pager from her pocket. She then pressed a button on it, before waiting. Meanwhile, Hoopa's attacks were beginning to falter, with Reshiram and Zekrom slowly weakening.

Suddenly, a Bewear leapt from a nearby skyscraper, tackling Hoopa and sending it to the ground. Hoopa was now at the mercy of the Prison Bottle, which counteracted the effects of Dr. Zager's ray and freed it from his control.

"Thank you," uttered Hoopa. "Let me just dispose of our guests,"

Hoopa opened up two portals, shoving Reshiram and Zekrom inside before turning them off. He then flew down to the group, smiling.

"Now then, we have a criminal organization to stop," uttered Hoopa.

* * *

"We've lost Hoopa," uttered Dr. Zager. Giovanni slammed his fist down on the table as he stood within the Rocket Frigate, monitoring the progress of the Saffron attack.

"Call in more reinforcements from base," uttered Giovanni.

* * *

Sabrina activated a video calling device in her Gym, which her psychics managed to lock down. Eleven individuals answered. Forrest, Misty, Lt. Surge, Erika, Janine, and Blaine were the first to answer, being Gym Leaders in their own Gyms. Agatha, Lorelei, Bruno, and Lance were slower in answering the call. And Ritchie, the Kanto region's champion, answered last.

"We need your help," uttered Sabrina. "Team Rocket's raining down hell on Saffron."

"I can get there easily," replied Ritchie. "How about the rest of you?"

The rest of the Gym Leaders and Elite Four members nodded as the video call ended. Sabrina was happy to see that her allies were willing to support her in this time of darkness.

* * *

"Terrell!" exclaimed Natasha as she watched him, Riley and Alain walk into a recaptured Pokémon Center alongside a handful of Aura Guardians and Adherents. She tackled Terrell with a swift hug, embracing him tightly.

"Hey Nashy," uttered Terrell as he ended the hug. Max, Jessie, James, Meowth, Looker, Gary, Chris, Darren, Hoopa, and a handful of International Police officers and scared citizens were sitting inside the Pokémon Center as well.

"If you have any injured Pokémon, give them to Brock over there," uttered Looker. "He was the only person working here that wasn't captured or killed."

Terrell handed several Poké Balls to Brock, who stood behind the counter. He smiled before taking them into the back room.

"So what's the plan now?" asked Alain.

"We need to recapture the Silph Co. building," uttered Looker. "Then, we can lay siege to the Rocket Frigate and end this whole mess."

"Quite risky," replied Gary. "But we have to try it."

* * *

What a chapter! Anyways, see you again, and head to /r/tigertotsfanfiction on Reddit for more story discussion!


	26. Chapter 26: At Hell's Gates

So, Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon, Pokkén Tournament DX, and Gold & Silver on the 3DS eShop. Not what I wanted, but I'll take it. Anyways, this chapter will have a little bit of a reference to the Alola games.

Song of the Chapter: Battle! (Team Flare) (X & Y)

* * *

"Giovanni, should we give the signal for Project Ultra to be deployed?" asked Dr. Zager. Giovanni stood within the Rocket Frigate, overseeing Mewtwo's destructive behavior. Despite reinforcements arriving, the International Police was making gains throughout the city, and were closing in on Silph Co.

"We'll need it now more than ever," replied Giovanni.

* * *

"Silph Co.'s just north of here!" exclaimed Looker as the combined group travelled through the ruined streets of Saffron to Silph Co.. Mewtwo hovered high in the skies, firing off beams of psychic energy. Suddenly, a Team Rocket grunt emerged with a Rhyperior at his side, snarling.

"Suji, let's go!" exclaimed Terrell. Suji leapt from his Poké Ball, and began sparring with Rhyperior. The two Pokémon clashed in the street, leaving behind rubble. Eventually, Rhyperior had Suji pinned down, and prepared to use Rock Blast to seal his fate.

"Scizor, help out Suji with a nice Bullet Punch!" exclaimed Chris as his Scizor leapt from its Poké Ball. Scizor let out a flurry of punches at Rhyperior, sending it flying into a building and knocking it out. The group continued moving, before coming across the central plaza surrounding Silph Co., which was surrounded with Team Rocket grunts and their Pokémon. As Looker's Croagunk, Darren's Dragonite, Max's Gallade, Natasha's Venusaur, Kasai, Chris's Blastoise, Gary's Umbreon, Jessie's Mimikyu, James's Amoonguss, Meowth, Alain's Charizard, Riley's Lucario, Bewear, and Hoopa prepared for battle, they witnessed the Team Rocket grunts activating a strange device of sorts, which ripped open a portal to another dimension.

"Looks like they did study our methods," uttered an Adherent as Riley scowled at him. He looked to see what they were doing with the portal, before witnessing a strange Pokémon leap out of it, one that seemed to be made of black armor-like prisms.

"Necrozma will stop these fools," uttered a Team Rocket captain as he motioned for Necrozma to attack the group. Necrozma, under the control of Dr. Zager's ray, was forced to obey, attacking the group recklessly.

"Alright, Mega Evolve!" exclaimed Terrell, Natasha, Chris, Alain, and Riley as their Pokémon Mega Evolved. Kasai, Charizard, and Dragonite quickly moved to attacking Necrozma in the air while the others handled it on the ground.

"Use Grassy Terrain!" exclaimed Natasha. Venusaur quickly let out a surge of energy that shrouded the ground with natural energies, which would heal its allies in battle. Necrozma quickly countered with Psychic, sending out a massive wave of energy across the battlefield that hit many Pokémon, and hit Venusaur, Amoonguss, and Bewear especially hard.

"Flamethrower!" exclaimed Terrell and Alain at the same time. Their Charizards let out bursts of flame at the same time, which dealt massive damage to Necrozma. Yet, it held on and quickly amplified its attacks, using all sorts of moves to attack.

"Need some help?" exclaimed a voice. Terrell and the others quickly turned around to see all seven of Kanto's Gym Leaders, its Elite Four, and the Champion, Ritchie, standing behind them. Ritchie quickly motioned for the group to assist them, with Forrest's Rhyperior, Misty's Starmie, Lt. Surge's Raichu, Erika's Vileplume, Janine's Venomoth, Sabrina's Alakazam, Blaine's Arcanine, Agatha's Gengar, Lorelei's Lapras, Bruno's Machamp, Lance's Dragonite, and Ritchie's Pikachu joining the battle. Necrozma quickly went after the other Pokémon, unleashing fearsome attacks. Yet, it was beginning to falter.

"Now, use Flamethrower!" exclaimed Terrell.

"Giga Drain!" exclaimed Natasha.

"Hydro Pump!" exclaimed Chris. The three Kanto starters utilized their moves in synergy to successfully knock out Necrozma, sending it through the Ultra Wormhole and shutting it down completely. The Team Rocket grunts quickly retreated into the Silph Co. building, with the group following them inside.

* * *

"Our coverage of the Saffron City incident continues," uttered a news anchor as Ash and Serena watched the incident live from Alola. "The International Police and the Pokémon Trainers assisting them have breached the Silph Co. building and trying to retake it."

"Hey, is that Terrell Foster from the Sinnoh League a few months ago?!" exclaimed Ash. "Who knew he'd be dealing with something like this."

"Yeah, sort of reminds me of what happened back in Lumiose three years ago," replied Serena. "Hopefully Team Rocket is stopped."

"I'll be seeing how this kid does in the Indigo Conference," replied Ash. "Might even invite him to participate in the Lanakila Conference this year."

* * *

The group stood on the roof of Silph Co., with International Police agents inside the building, demolishing Team Rocket machinery and freeing hostages. The Rocket Frigate continued to loom over Saffron, with Mewtwo attacking the group.

"We need to get onto that frigate and deactivate whatever's keeping Mewtwo under their control!" exclaimed Looker.

"Terrell and I can fly up there on our Charizards," uttered Alain. Looker nodded as the two Trainers got out their Pokémon and prepared to fly up to the frigate.

"We'll keep them occupied down here," replied Looker. As the group got into position, Natasha went up to Terrell, hugging him while crying slightly.

"Stay safe," uttered Natasha as she quickly kissed Terrell before letting go. Terrell blushed slightly before getting on Kasai and flying up to the frigate.

* * *

Short, I know, but good. Anyways, leave a review if you want more, and head to /r/tigertotsfanfiction on Reddit for more discussion!


	27. Chapter 27: It All Ends

Surprise chapter! I'm writing this one since I can't do one on Monday.

Song of the Chapter: Battle! (Super-Ancient Pokémon) (Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire)

* * *

Terrell and Alain flew up to the Rocket Frigate on their Charizards, burning through the squadrons of Crobat sent to hinder their progress. The skies were continuing to darken due to Mewtwo's psychic energies.

"Just a bit further!" exclaimed Terrell as Kasai let out a Flamethrower at a lone Crobat. Then, the two of them touched down on the deck of the frigate, where multiple Team Rocket grunts were awaiting them with their Pokémon on hand.

"Mega Evolve," uttered Terrell and Alain. Their Charizards Mega Evolved and began to deal with the grunts' Pokémon, leaving them to flee.

* * *

"Intruders!" exclaimed Archer. Giovanni, clearly displeased, slammed his fist onto the desk.

"Dispatch all available grunts to stop them," replied Giovanni.

* * *

"According to our readings, Terrell and Alain should be in the maintenance tunnels heading to the central power generator," uttered Looker as he pointed to a map. "All we have to do is pray that they don't die."

Natasha was clearly troubled at the idea of Terrell dying, and sat on a bench alongside Chris and Riley.

"He'll be fine," uttered Chris. "He's with Alain, and Alain's been through worse."

Then, the map suddenly showed flashing red lights, indicating the activation of a security system.

"Well, they've been spotted," uttered Looker. "This'll make things harder."

Natasha suddenly stood up, glaring at Looker. Clearly, she wanted to make a statement here.

"Well, we can't just sit here while Terrell and Alain go blindly to their deaths!" exclaimed Natasha. "I'm heading up there to save my boyfriend, whether I'm allowed or not!"

"I'm with Natasha on this one," replied Chris. "We can't let those two die now!"

"Well, I guess we can do something like this," uttered Looker. "Problem is, we don't have a feasible means of getting onto the hovercraft."

"I have an idea," replied Hoopa.

* * *

Sirens began wailing as Terrell and Alain reached the central power station. They had been caught!

"Oh no," uttered Alain. "They've spotted us."

Two Bisharp immediately appeared from a corridor, pulling out their bladed fists.

"Charizard, let's go!" exclaimed Alain. His Charizard landed on the ground, letting out a fearsome roar.

"Kasai, we'll need you here!" exclaimed Terrell. As the two Charizards stood before the Bisharps, they Mega Evolved before charging into battle. However, as the battle went on, more Bisharps began marching out of the corridor to attack, and began to overwhelm the group.

"Is this the end?" asked Terrell. Then, a Hoopa portal opened up behind them to reveal Natasha, Chris, Hoopa, Venusaur, and Blastoise.

"Nope," uttered Natasha. Terrell smiled as his friends engaged the Bisharps, fighting them head-on. Eventually, the room cleared to reveal nothing but the power generator.

"And this is where I come in," uttered Rotom as he emerged from Natasha's Pokétch. Quickly, he entered the computer system for the frigate, doing his magic there before beginning a self-destruct sequence.

"I don't think you needed to blow up the whole frigate," uttered Chris.

"Well, there was no other way," replied Rotom. As Hoopa readied a portal, the group jumped in to find themselves back on the roof of Silph Co.

* * *

"Self-destruct sequence activated," uttered a robotic voice. Giovanni, Dr. Zager, and Archer immediately rushed towards several helicopters on board the frigate.

"I'll take one for myself," uttered Archer. "Knowing Mewtwo, he'll target your helicopter no matter what."

Giovanni nodded before he and Dr. Zager entered a helicopter and began to fly away. As they flew away, they witnessed the Rocket Frigate exploding in the sky behind them, sending debris down to Saffron City. Mewtwo, flying high above the city, immediately regained his free will, before locking his gaze on Giovanni's helicopter, teleporting over to it. Using psychic energy, he grabbed Dr. Zager and threw him down to the streets below, killing him due to the fall.

"I've been waiting a long time for this," uttered Mewtwo telepathically. He grabbed Giovanni with psychic energy, and began to torture him through choking, psychic power, and throwing him around in the air.

"Bring him to us," uttered an International Police officer in a helicopter. "Giovanni's done more than create you."

Mewtwo grunted before teleporting to the roof of the Silph Co. building, throwing Giovanni onto the ground. International Police officers surrounded him with their Pokémon.

"Giovanni, you are under arrest for terrorism," uttered Looker. "You have the right to remain silent and the right to an attorney. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law."

As the International Police officers handcuffed Giovanni and threw him into an armored helicopter, Mewtwo looked at Looker in respect.

"If you need my testimony in the trial, let me know," uttered Mewtwo.

"We already know how much you've been through," uttered Looker. "You're free to go."

"Thank you," replied Mewtwo. "I have some old friends to visit anyways."

Mewtwo teleported away, leaving Looker and Alain to look at the rest of the group in respect.

"Thank you everyone," uttered Looker. "We've done a fine job stopping this attack. However, the rest of Team Rocket remains."

"We've identified the location of their base of operations and we intend to attack it as soon as possible," uttered Alain. "We know Jessie, James, and Meowth will be joining us, but as for the rest of you, the choice is yours."

"I think I'll pass here," replied Terrell. "Still need to get my last two Gym Badges."

"Me too," replied Max.

"And we're gonna keep travelling with Terrell," replied Natasha and Chris. Riley merely stood up and nodded at Looker in respect.

"We have an order to rebuild," replied Riley. "But I'll let any of our Aura Guardians join you if they want to."

"And I have some other stuff to do now that the Supreme Cup was put on hold this year," replied Darren.

"Very well," replied Looker. "In that case, farewell."

* * *

"So, I'll be off to Cinnabar soon to get my next badge," uttered Terrell. "What about you two?"

"I have some other Gyms to check out," replied Max. Darren, seeing the two of them talking, pulled out a badge case and flipped it open to reveal six Gym Badges.

"Well, while I was getting Pokéathlon medals, I was also collecting Gym Badges," uttered Darren. "Guess I'll be seeing you two at the Indigo Conference soon."

* * *

And the arc ends. I may write Giovanni's trial in the future, seeing how it has potential. Also, the Team Rocket base attack will be a sidestory in the next few chapters. Leave a review if you want more, and head to /r/tigertotsfanfiction on Reddit for more discussion!


	28. Chapter 28: A Fiery Gym Battle

Nintendo fucking won E3. Metroid Prime 4, Superstar Saga remake, Mario doing demonic possession, AND console Pokémon? It's like they're finally listening. Anyways, we're going straight to the gym battle today, while also covering the attack on Team Rocket's headquarters. Speaking of Mario, I will be writing a story in the Mario universe after this trilogy and the prequel are done, revolving around the Trio from Bowser's Inside Story and Dream Team. I love the Mario RPGs, especially Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door.

Song of the Chapter: Battle! (Gym Leader) (X & Y)

* * *

"The devastating Saffron City attack is finally over," uttered a news anchor. "The mastermind behind the attack, Giovanni, has been arrested and is due to stand trial next month. Team Rocket's base is soon going to come under attack as well, with the International Police stating that they want to purge all crime from the Kanto region."

"Pfft," uttered Archer as he stood before the TV.

"In other news, the Battle Frontier corporation has announced its intentions to move their assets to an island off the coast of the Hoenn region, where a new Battle Frontier park will be built," uttered the anchor again. "Scott, the CEO of the corporation, stated in a press release that several of the corporation's assets were hit hard by the Saffron attack and that he wants to finally build his dream of an island dedicated to Pokémon battles."

Archer turned off the TV, before turning to face the table. The other three Executives were sitting down, alongside a few grunts.

"With Giovanni due to stand trial, I've been left in charge," uttered Archer. "And I'm starting with activating Protocol G-37."

"You mean the one where we abandon this place and set up shop in the Sevii Islands?" replied a grunt. Archer simply nodded.

"Correct," replied Archer. As he was about to prepare a presentation detailing the operation, explosions were suddenly heard outside the base.

"Oh no," uttered Archer. "It's begun."

* * *

"So, you wish to challenge my Gym," uttered Blaine as he stood before Terrell within the gym. The battlefield was on a block of metal located above an active volcano, with lots of safety measures in place. "Well, you'll have to answer a riddle first."

"Go ahead," replied Terrell. Blaine flipped through several cue cards, looking for a good riddle.

"Aha!" exclaimed Blaine. "I appear in all, even one. My skills are greater than none. Just take a swim and you will see how common I might just be."

Terrell began thinking for a moment, looking through his Pokédex in search of a Pokémon that matched Blaine's description. Eventually, he came across the answer.

"Magikarp," uttered Terrell. Blaine nodded in respect, before throwing out a Poké Ball.

"Magmortar, let's go!" exclaimed Blaine. Magmortar crashed into the ground, letting out a massive burst of fire from his arm cannons. Terrell, remembering Inferno back in Sinnoh, brought out another Poké Ball.

"Tokage, let's go!" exclaimed Terrell. Tokage slammed into the ground, ramming his head forward slightly.

"Fire Blast!" exclaimed Blaine. Magmortar produced a ball of flame, tossing it at Tokage. It dealt heavy damage and knocked the Dragon-type back.

"Swords Dance!" exclaimed Terrell. Tokage repeatedly slammed his feet on the ground, raising his attack power.

"Fire Blast again!" exclaimed Blaine. Magmortar fired off another ball of fire, which flew towards Tokage.

"Dodge it and use Dragon Claw!" exclaimed Terrell. Tokage leapt away from the fireball, before leaping at Magmortar and letting out a fearsome claw strike.

"Thunderbolt!" exclaimed Blaine. Magmortar let out an electric shockwave that hit Tokage hard. Yet, he held on.

"Poison Jab!" exclaimed Terrell. Tokage slammed Magmortar with a fist covered in purple liquid, dealing damage while also poisoning him.

"Gah!" exclaimed Blaine. "Fight through it and use Psychic!"

Magmortar let out a telekinetic wave at Tokage, which dealt heavy damage.

"Finish this with Dragon Claw!" exclaimed Terrell. Tokage let out a strong claw strike at Magmortar, but as it began to faint, it laughed before burning Tokage.

"Magmortar is unable to battle," uttered the referee. "Tokage wins!"

"Magmortar, return," uttered Blaine. "Ninetales, you're up!"

Ninetales gracefully entered the battlefield, preparing for battle. Immediately, Ninetales's Drought ability took effect, covering the battlefield in harsh sunlight.

"Poison Jab!" exclaimed Terrell. Tokage swiftly struck Ninetales with a poisonous fist, though it didn't poison Ninetales.

"Fire Blast!" exclaimed Blaine. Ninetales let out a massive ball of fire that hit Tokage, dealing extra damage due to the sunlight.

"Dragon Claw!" exclaimed Terrell. Tokage leapt at Ninetales with a massive claw strike, dealing heavy damage.

"Psyshock!" exclaimed Blaine. Ninetales fired off a burst of psychic energy that hit Tokage hard, knocking him out.

"Tokage is unable to battle," uttered the referee. "Ninetales wins!"

* * *

A younger Team Rocket grunt, around the age of eleven, stealthily snuck through a warehouse alongside his Sableye. Quickly, they managed to exit the building, witnessing International Police forces laying siege to it.

"Better change out of these clothes," uttered the grunt. "It's good that we got out of there."

"Sableye!" exclaimed Sableye in excitement.

"We need to get to Alola somehow," replied the grunt. "Knowing my father, he's probably continuing the Ultra Beast research Team Rocket funded there."

* * *

"Suji, get in there!" exclaimed Terrell. Suji smiled at Terrell as he let out a flurry of punches.

"Psyshock!" exclaimed Blaine. A psychic wave hit Suji, knocking him a fair distance while dealing heavy damage.

"Dynamic Punch!" exclaimed Terrell. Suji slammed Ninetales with a massive punch, dealing heavy damage and causing Ninetales to become confused.

"Snap out of it and use Fire Blast!" exclaimed Blaine. Ninetales attempted to use Fire Blast, but ended up tripping and taking damage.

"Take advantage of this with Thunder Punch!" exclaimed Terrell. Suji let out an electrified fist at Ninetales, dealing heavy damage.

"Fire Blast!" exclaimed Blaine. Ninetales managed to produce the Fire Blast this time, sending it at Suji.

"Use Dynamic Punch to punch it back!" exclaimed Terrell, thinking of how Electro did the same back at the Lily of the Valley Conference. Suji swiftly slammed the Fire Blast, lobbing it back at Ninetales. Ninetales took heavy damage and fell to the ground, having fainted.

"Ninetales is unable to battle," uttered the referee. "Suji wins!"

"You battled well Ninetales," uttered Blaine. "Arcanine, it's all on you."

Arcanine leapt from his Poké Ball, with its ability, Intimidate, immediately taking effect, lowering Suji's attack power.

"Dynamic Punch!" exclaimed Terrell. Suji let out another massive punch at Arcanine, dealing damage and causing Arcanine to become confused.

"Flare Blitz!" exclaimed Blaine. Arcanine cloaked himself in fire before lunging at Suji, dealing massive damage.

"Thunder Punch!" exclaimed Terrell. Suji quickly let out an electrified fist at Arcanine, dealing heavy damage.

"Double-Edge," muttered Blaine cockily. Arcanine quickly attacked Suji, knocking him out.

"Suji is unable to battle," uttered the referee. "Arcanine wins!"

"Suji, return," uttered Terrell. "You know, Arcanine uses quite a few recoil-inducing moves."

"They're strong," replied Blaine.

* * *

"Archer, Petrel, Ariana, and Proton," uttered Looker. "You four are under arrest for serving Team Rocket, and will stand trial alongside Giovanni."

As the four Executives were taken to a prison truck, the Team Rocket base was being dismantled and analyzed by International Police officers. Jessie, James, Meowth, Colress, and Alain stood alongside Looker, confidently. Suddenly, an International Police officer was seen taking Giovanni's Persian with him, on a leash.

"I've been waiting a long time for this," uttered Meowth as he walked up to Persian, slapping him across the face. "WHO'S THE TOP CAT NOW?"

Persian snarled, but was kept restrained by the leash as the officer took him to a truck.

"You five have done a fine job," uttered Looker. "Alain, you're off duty right now until we've wrapped up our work in Kanto. Jessie, James, and Meowth, I need to speak with you."

As Alain walked away, the three former Team Rocket members walked up to Looker.

"You three are familiar with the Viridian Gym, correct?" uttered Looker. The three of them nodded in response.

"Well, how would you three like to take over as permanent Gym Leaders there?" uttered Looker.

"I'd love to," replied James.

"Me too," replied Jessie.

"Hey, I might be a Pokémon, but I'm not one to decline a job offer," replied Meowth. The three of them dashed away, high-fiving each other as Colress walked over to Looker.

"I've done some analysis of Team Rocket's databases," uttered Colress. "It seems as if they had hired former Aether Foundation scientists to conduct research on the Ultra Beasts shortly after that incident in Alola."

"Hmm," replied Looker. "Did anyone arrest them?"

"That's the thing," replied Colress. "They seemed to have deserted Team Rocket prior to our attack."

* * *

"Helix, it's all on you," uttered Terrell. Helix leapt from his Poké Ball, squeezing his tentacles.

"Outrage!" exclaimed Blaine. Arcanine lunged at Helix with fearsome strength, dealing heavy damage.

"Rain Dance!" exclaimed Terrell. Helix fired a burst of water into the sky, creating rain.

"Outrage!" exclaimed Blaine. Arcanine, having been locked into Outrage, slammed into Helix once again.

"Shell Smash!" exclaimed Terrell. Helix smashed his shell slightly, raising his attack power and mobility, but lowering his defenses.

"Outrage!" exclaimed Blaine. Arcanine slammed into Helix one last time, before Outrage ended. Helix barely held on, but had set up Rain Dance and Shell Smash already.

"Hydro Pump!" exclaimed Terrell. Helix let out a massive burst of water, dealing massive damage to Arcanine.

"Flare Blitz!" exclaimed Blaine. Arcanine cloaked himself in fire, lunging at Helix.

"Use Ancient Power to produce a shield!" exclaimed Terrell. Helix produced a rocky shield using Ancient Power, which Arcanine hit. The shield stunned Arcanine momentarily.

"Finish this with Hydro Pump!" exclaimed Terrell. Helix let out a vicious torrent of water, which sealed Arcanine's fate.

"Arcanine is unable to battle," uttered the referee. "Which means Terrell wins the gym battle!"

"YES!" exclaimed Terrell as he hugged Helix tightly. Natasha and Chris could be seen cheering from the spectator stands, far away from the actual battlefield.

"Take this Volcano Badge," uttered Blaine.

* * *

"Apparently Viridian City's gym reopened," uttered Chris. "It's a good eighth gym to go for."

"Good idea," replied Natasha. "Plus, it's close to the Indigo Plateau."

"Viridian it is," replied Terrell.

* * *

What a chapter! The character you saw escaping the Team Rocket HQ will be playing a major role in the Alola segment of the trilogy. Anyways, see you soon, and head to /r/tigertotsfanfiction on Reddit for more discussion!


	29. Chapter 29: Almost There

A new day begins a new chapter! This one will be a bit more of a story-development chapter, with the gym battle being in the next chapter.

Song of the Chapter: Sunyshore City (Diamond & Pearl)

* * *

"Looks like we're back here in Viridian," uttered Chris. The city was full of Pokémon and their trainers roaming around, as well as towering buildings. Terrell, Natasha, and Chris entered the Pokémon Center, and sat down at a table.

"I'm gonna call my parents," uttered Terrell as he fired up his Pokétch. Soon enough, he came face to face with them.

"Thank goodness you three are alright," uttered Terrell's mom. "When we heard about the Saffron attack, we were worried sick."

"We actually helped stop the terrorist attack," replied Natasha. "Fortunately, we didn't die."

"Interesting," replied Terrell's dad. "Good luck in the Indigo Conference then!"

As the three of them got up and prepared to leave, they were approached by Alain.

"Alain?" asked Chris. "What are you doing here?"

"I came here to challenge Terrell," replied Alain. "You guys mind if I join you for the Indigo Conference and Terrell's last gym battle?"

"Sure," replied Terrell. "Now let's get to that battle."

* * *

"Green serpent...spiraling upwards..." muttered Riley as he mediated. "Meteorite...shattering..."

* * *

"Charizard, head on out!" exclaimed Alain. His Charizard emerged from his Poké Ball, snarling.

"Kasai, you're up!" exclaimed Terrell.

"Now, Mega Evolve!" exclaimed the two Trainers as their Charizards Mega Evolved.

"Take to the skies and use Focus Blast!" exclaimed Terrell. Kasai quickly flew up into the air, firing off a blast of energy at Charizard, who was hit hard.

"Dragon Claw!" exclaimed Alain. Charizard struck Kasai with a strong claw strike, dealing heavy damage. As the two Pokémon fought, Chris was approached by a man in a suit.

"Chris, correct?" asked the man.

"That's me," replied Chris. "What's up?"

"I'm a representative from the Johto Pokéathlon League," replied the man. "We'd like to offer you a chance to compete in the upcoming Pokéathlon season in the Johto region."

"I'd love to," replied Chris. "But I won't be heading to Johto until my friend here is done competing in the Indigo Conference. We're travelling as a group in Kanto."

"Fair enough," replied the man as he handed Chris a business card. "My number's on there, so call at any time."

Chris took the card from the man as he continued watching the battle. Currently, Alain's Charizard had the upper hand.

"Blast Burn!" exclaimed Alain. A massive fiery explosion occured, and neared Kasai.

"Use Solar Beam to neutralize it!" exclaimed Terrell. Kasai quickly produced a beam of sunlight, before firing it at the explosion. It neutralized the Blast Burn quickly.

"Now, follow up with Flamethrower!" exclaimed Terrell. Kasai quickly took to the air again before coming down on Charizard with a massive gob of fire. Charizard fell to the ground, knocked out.

"Good battle," uttered Alain as he returned Charizard to his Poké Ball. "Your battling style reminds me of Ash Ketchum."

"Well, I learned from the best," replied Terrell. "So you're sticking with us for now?"

"Yep," replied Alain.

"Guys, I have some news," uttered Chris. "Once the Indigo Conference is over, I'll be heading to Johto to compete in the Pokéathlon there."

"You're leaving?!" exclaimed Natasha. Chris nodded.

"Well, what region are you guys planning to go to after Kanto?" asked Chris.

"Good question..." thought Terrell.

* * *

Gary's computer began to display an incoming video call. Quickly, he answered it, before coming face to face with Ash Ketchum.

"Hey Ash!" exclaimed Gary. "How've you and Serena been?"

"I've been good," replied Ash. "We're nearing the three-year anniversary of me becoming the Alolan Champion as well as us becoming a couple."

"That's nice," replied Gary. "Anyways, what's up?"

"There's someone I need to call, and I figure you'd have their number," replied Ash.

* * *

"What region..." muttered Terrell as he sat down in the Pokémon Center, thinking.

"Not to be biased or anything, but Kalos seems like a good place," uttered Alain. "Lots of good Trainers there."

"Kalos seems like a good option," uttered Natasha. Terrell was still thinking, with lots of ideas going through his head. Suddenly, his Pokétch began ringing, as if someone was calling him. Terrell quickly answered it, before coming face to face with someone completely unexpected.

"Terrell Foster, right?" asked Ash. Terrell's heart began pumping at a rapid pace all of a sudden, and his expression quickly changed to one of shock.

"Excuse me one moment Mr. Ketchum," uttered Terrell as he took off his Pokétch and dashed into a nearby bathroom. Natasha, Chris, and Alain could hear Terrell cheering and letting out excitement, before he returned to the table.

"Alright, I'm back," replied Terrell. "I just had to let out all of that excitement from seeing my childhood idol."

"Well, Serena was right that I've inspired people," replied Ash in a comedic manner. "Anyways, I'd like to tell you that I've seen you in the Lily of the Valley Conference as well as the attack on Saffron."

"You have?!" exclaimed Terrell. "I lost in the semifinals to Barry though..."

"I lost in the semifinals in Sinnoh as well," replied Ash. "It's not a big deal."

"Fair enough," replied Terrell. "So do you think I'm a good Trainer?"

"Good is an understatement," replied Ash. "You've got a lot of skill, and I'd like to invite you to participate in the next Lanakila Conference once you're done in Sinnoh."

"I'd be honored to go," replied Terrell. "See you there."

"You too," replied Ash as he ended the video call. Terrell quickly fainted from excitement, with Natasha checking his pulse.

"I don't know how he does it," uttered Natasha. "How he keeps in all of that excitement and then releases it once it's over."

* * *

Quite a chapter. Anyways, leave a review, and head to /r/tigertotsfanfiction on Reddit for more discussion of my works!


	30. Chapter 30: The Final Badge

Alright, let's get started today.

Song of the Chapter: Battle! (Trainer) (Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire)

* * *

"The Gym Battle between Jessie and James, the Gym Leaders, and Terrell, the challenger, will now begin!" exclaimed Meowth, who was acting as the referee of the battle. "This will be a Double Battle, with each side getting two Pokémon to use, and battle will end when one side's Pokémon are knocked out!"

"Yanmega, head on out!" exclaimed Jessie. Yanmega quickly emerged from its Poké Ball, darting around the sky.

"Toxapex, you're up too!" exclaimed James. Toxapex buried itself into the ground, as if it was going to play defensively.

"Suji and Kasai, you're up!" exclaimed Terrell as he tossed out two Poké Balls. His two Pokémon quickly emerged, preparing for the battle. This was the first time Terrell had used two of his Pokémon at once, so it would be a fierce battle of sorts. The battlefield was earthlike, since the Gym was once a Ground-type gym, and Natasha, Chris, and Alain were watching from the sidelines.

"Mega Evolve, now!" exclaimed Terrell as Kasai Mega Evolved, ready to fight.

"Bug Buzz on Suji!" exclaimed Jessie. Yanmega let out a wave of sound at Suji, which hit him hard and knocked him back.

"Suji, head on Kasai's back," uttered Terrell. "Kasai, fly up with Suji on board." Suji quickly mounted himself onto Kasai as the Fire-type soared into the sky.

"Now, use Flamethrower on Yanmega!" exclaimed Terrell as Kasai swooped down, letting out a massive blast of fire at Yanmega, who fell to the ground.

"Use Toxic on Kasai!" exclaimed James. A glob of poison hit Kasai, poisoning him. The Fire-type struggled to continue flying, but kept going.

"Suji, use Thunder Punch on Toxapex!" exclaimed Terrell. Suji quickly leapt off of Kasai's back, landing a strong-armed punch cloaked in electricity.

"Air Slash on Suji!" exclaimed Jessie. A blade of air hit Suji, knocking him across the room.

"Kasai, hit Toxapex with a nice Solar Beam!" exclaimed Terrell. Kasai quickly gathered energy from the nearby sunlight, before focusing it into a massive beam and firing it at Toxapex, who took heavy damage in the process.

"Scald on Kasai!" exclaimed James. Toxapex fired a burst of boiling hot water at Kasai, which dealt supereffective damage. Yet, he held on.

"Suji, get back on Kasai's back," uttered Terrell. "Kasai, use Flamethrower again on Yanmega when ready."

As the two Pokémon prepared for another aerial attack, Yanmega quickly flew up into the sky.

"Yanmega, use Ancient Power on Kasai!" exclaimed Jessie. Shards of rock hit Kasai, dealing massive damage and causing him to plummet to the ground alongside Suji. The two Pokémon were clearly wounded, but managed to survive.

"Just go for the Flamethrower," uttered Terrell. "Flying's too risky."

Kasai let out a burst of flame at Yanmega, who crashed into the ground, knocked out.

"Looks like Yanmega's fainted!" exclaimed Meowth. "Which means it's just Toxapex vs Kasai and Suji!"

"Toxapex, keep going and use Scald on Kasai!" exclaimed James. A blast of water hit Kasai, who gave in to the pain and was knocked out.

"No..." uttered Terrell as he returned Kasai to his Poké Ball. It was just Suji vs. Toxapex now.

"Keep up the pressure with Dynamic Punch!" exclaimed Terrell. Suji let out a massive punch at Toxapex, which confused it in the process.

"Toxic!" exclaimed James. Poisonous goop went flying towards Suji.

"Use Thunder Punch to punch it back!" exclaimed Terrell. Suji quickly let out a Thunder Punch, sending the poison onto the ground.

"Now, finish this with Thunder Punch!" exclaimed Terrell.

"Scald!" exclaimed James. The two Pokémon prepared to clash, sending debris everywhere. Yet, Suji emerged the winner, albeit heavily wounded.

"Looks like Terrell wins the Gym Battle and the Earth Badge!" exclaimed Meowth. "Here ya go kid."

Meowth tossed Terrell an Earth Badge as Natasha, Chris, and Alain came down to the gym floor.

"Now for the Indigo Conference," uttered Terrell. "This Gym Battle's been a true test of my abilities."

"Good luck," uttered Jessie. "And hey, maybe you'll become the next Ash Ketchum."

Terrell chuckled upon hearing that sentence, before leaving the gym.

* * *

"Our time in Kanto's almost over," uttered Chris. "Soon, we'll all be going our separate paths."

"Let's make the most of it," replied Natasha.

* * *

All eight badges. One Indigo League to conquer. Let's go.


	31. Chapter 31: At the Plateau

Surprise chapter!

Song of the Chapter: Pokémon League (Day) (Diamond & Pearl)

* * *

"Terrell Foster is eligible to compete in the Indigo Conference," uttered an automated voice. The computer at the gates to Indigo Plateau had just scanned Terrell's badge case.

"You are also eligible to be upgraded to a Deluxe Cabin," uttered the voice in addition. "You and your two companions will be staying in Cabin 13-C."

Terrell took back his badge case as he walked through the area surrounding the stadium alongside Natasha and Chris, with Alain heading over to his hotel. Trainers were training alongside their Pokémon for the conference, as well as socializing.

"I can't wait to see some of my old Pokémon," uttered Terrell. "They'll be great for the battles ahead."

"I wonder how they'll interact with your current Pokémon," replied Chris. "Especially since you have two Mega Evolution-capable Pokémon."

"Yeah, Chikara and Kasai should hopefully get along," replied Terrell. Eventually, the three of them arrived at the cabin. It had a nearby fenced area for Pokémon, and the inside had two bedrooms, a central living room, and a bathroom. A computer could also be seen for Pokémon transferring.

"Seems cozy," uttered Natasha. As Natasha and Chris got settled in, Terrell contacted his parents via the computer. Eventually, the video call began.

"At Indigo Plateau already?" asked Terrell's dad.

"Yep," replied Terrell. "And I'll need to make some transfers."

"Who do you want me to send?" asked Terrell's mom.

"Send everyone," replied Terrell. "I'll need all of my Pokémon if I'm going to win this time."

"Sounds good," replied Terrell's dad. "Good luck!"

As the video call ended, five Poké Balls rolled out of the machine. Terrell grabbed them before walking outside. He grasped them in his hands for several seconds, feeling a rush of nostalgia in the process.

"Guys, I'm gonna be throwing out the Poké Balls soon," uttered Terrell. He then threw out the Poké Balls containing Kasai, Helix, Suji, Gengar, and Tokage. As they found themselves in the fenced area, Munchy jumped off of Terrell's shoulder to join them. Natasha and Chris also walked outside, sending out their Pokémon.

"Guys, I think it's time you met some old friends of mine," uttered Terrell as he threw out the other five Poké Balls. Twiggy, Electro, Chikara, Pippy, and Inferno all came out of their Poké Balls. Immediately, they dashed towards Terrell, tackling him with a massive group hug. As the eleven-year-old struggled to breathe, his Kanto-native Pokémon looked on in curiosity.

"It's great to see you guys again!" exclaimed Terrell. As the group hug ended, Terrell's Sinnoh Pokémon began socializing with his Kanto Pokémon. The first two to get along were Pippy and Helix, who began testing each other to see who could fire off a Hydro Pump further. Yet, Kasai and Chikara locked gazes almost immediately. Noticing the Mega Stones on their bodies, they nodded in recognition of each other and began socializing.

"Seems like they're getting along," uttered Terrell as he smiled at the Pokémon.

* * *

"Welcome to the Indigo Conference!" exclaimed Ritchie, Kanto's champion. The torch had been lit for the conference, and the crowd was cheering. Terrell, Natasha, Chris, Alain, and Gary sat together, and Terrell knew Darren and Max were also in the stadium.

"Only Kanto's best make it here," uttered Ritchie. "Rules are simple: different battlefield for each battle, three on three until the semifinals, when it turns to six on six."

"However," uttered Richie once again. "We also have to discuss another matter. A few weeks ago, Saffron City came under attack by Team Rocket. While the International Police, several trainers, and myself dealt with the situation, it still plagues Kanto."

"Know this: Kanto can only emerge stronger together!" exclaimed Ritchie as the crowd cheered. "Now here's tomorrow's battles."

As the chart of battles showed up, Terrell saw that he was up against Darren at ten o'clock the next day.

"Now get some rest and get ready for tomorrow's events," uttered Ritchie.

* * *

Short, but good.


	32. Chapter 32: From Pokéathlon to Battling

After twenty-two days without a chapter, it's finally here. I apologize for this drought without chapters, and I will be sure to deliver chapters at a regular pace from now on.

In other news, I'm on Tumblr now: tigertot15. Reddit isn't exactly the best thing for this stuff, so I might just ditch Reddit and use Tumblr for communicating with readers from now on. Expect memes there too. Lots of them.

Song of the Chapter: Battle! (Elite Four) (Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire)

* * *

"The battle between Darren Pearson and Terrell Foster will now begin!" exclaimed the announcer. "This will be a three-on-three battle, with no substitutions! The battlefield will be a Water-type battlefield."

A massive tropical set of islands emerged from the center of the stadium as Terrell and Darren walked onto it. They exchanged glances, and nodded. For this battle, Terrell had decided on using Gengar, Twiggy, and Pippy: three of his hardest hitters. Gengar was the fastest of the three. Twiggy could withstand immense pain. And Pippy had a lot of versatility.

"Vaporeon, you're up!" exclaimed Darren. His Vaporeon landed swiftly onto the battlefield, letting out a burst of water.

"Twiggy, let's do this!" exclaimed Terrell. Twiggy smashed into the ground, letting out a massive roar. Terrell knew that Twiggy was good to start with, in order to soak up damage.

"Scald!" exclaimed Darren. Vaporeon leapt into the air, letting out a torrent of boiling hot water at Twiggy.

"Use Stone Edge to create a barrier!" exclaimed Terrell. Twiggy quickly erected stone stalagmites, which blocked the Scald. The Grass-type remained ever vigilant.

"Now use Stoneshatter!" exclaimed Terrell. With a rush of nostalgia, Twiggy shattered the stalagmites, sending rocks everywhere. Many rocks fell into the nearby water, which sent water across the battlefield. Vaporeon was hit by the shards of rock, but remained alive.

"Ice Beam!" exclaimed Darren. Vaporeon unleashed a blast of icy energy at Twiggy, which hit him for immense damage. Yet, he held on.

"Leech Seed!" exclaimed Terrell. Vines wrapped around Vaporeon, draining it of its life energy.

"Hidden Power!" exclaimed Darren. Mysterious energy hit Twiggy hard, dealing impressive damage.

"Finish this with Wood Hammer!" exclaimed Terrell. Twiggy charged up the tree on his back with natural energies, before punting Vaporeon across the battlefield and knocking it out.

"Vaporeon is unable to battle!" exclaimed the referee.

"Vaporeon, return," uttered Darren. "Nidoking, let's go."

Nidoking smashed into the ground, roaring at Twiggy.

"Earthquake!" exclaimed Terrell. Twiggy shook the ground with immense force, dealing damage to Nidoking.

"Fire Blast!" exclaimed Darren. Nidoking let out a massive fireball that dealt immense damage to Twiggy. Yet, he held on.

"Stoneshatter!" exclaimed Terrell. Stone Edge stalagmites went up, followed by their shattering via Earthquake.

"Send them back with Earth Power!" exclaimed Darren. Nidoking slammed the ground, sending the shards of rock towards Twiggy, knocking him out.

"Twiggy's done for now!" exclaimed the announcer. "Which means it's just two versus two!"

"Twiggy, return!" exclaimed Terrell. "Gengar, you're up next."

Gengar leapt onto the ground, grinning wickedly.

"Shadow Ball!" exclaimed Terrell. A ball of shadowy energy crashed into Nidoking, sending him flying into the water.

"Sludge Wave!" exclaimed Darren. While in the water, Nidoking let out a burst of poison, defiling the water and turning it purple.

"Use Focus Blast to get the poison out!" exclaimed Terrell. Gengar fired off a blast of energy into the water, which sent poisonous liquid everywhere. Nidoking was hit, but remained conscious.

"Fire Blast!" exclaimed Darren. Nidoking fired off a ball of flame at Gengar.

"Hit it back with Thunderbolt!" exclaimed Terrell. Gengar unleashed electrical energy, which hit back the ball of fire.

"Do the same with Sludge Wave!" exclaimed Darren. The ball of fire would bounce back and forth like a game of tennis, with everyone getting nervous. Eventually, Nidoking failed to unleash a Sludge Wave at the right time, which led to him falling into the water and being knocked out.

"Looks like Nidoking's down!" exclaimed the announcer.

"Nidoking, return," uttered Darren. "Dragonite, it's all on you."

Dragonite flew above the ground, standing before Gengar intimidatingly.

"Thunderbolt!" exclaimed Terrell. Gengar fired a pulse of electrical energy at Dragonite, which dealt impressive damage.

"Dragon Claw!" exclaimed Darren. Dragonite lunged at Gengar with a swift claw strike, dealing massive damage to him.

"Shadow Ball!" exclaimed Terrell. Gengar fired off a ball of shadowy energy at Dragonite, which hit him hard.

"Finish this with Stone Edge!" exclaimed Darren. Dragonite let out a stalagmite at Gengar, which finished him off.

"And we're down to a one on one!" exclaimed the announcer. "Who will win this battle and advance to the next stage?"

As Terrell returned Gengar to his Poké Ball, he thought about how best to take out Dragonite. He knew the water was still afflicted with poisonous liquid, so if he downed Dragonite and brought it into the water, then the poison would deal considerable damage, and with Pippy's Steel typing, he could be immune to the harmful effects and finish him off.

"Pippy, it's all on you," exclaimed Terrell. Pippy landed on the ground, spreading his fins.

"Ice Beam!" exclaimed Terrell. Pippy let out ice-cold energy at Dragonite, which hurt him immensely.

"Fire Punch!" exclaimed Darren. Dragonite hit Pippy with a flaming fist, dealing decent damage.

"Use Aqua Jet to get Dragonite out of the air!" exclaimed Terrell. Pippy lunged at Dragonite from the ground, dealing damage while leaving him grounded.

"Fire Punch!" exclaimed Darren. Dragonite leapt at Pippy with a flaming fist once again.

"Dodge it and use Flash Cannon to push him into the water!" exclaimed Terrell. Pippy let out light energy at Dragonite, which dealt immense damage and sent him into the water. Immediately, the poisons took effect, crippling Dragonite and causing immense damage. The water was foggy as well, so nobody knew what was going down.

"Finish him off with Aqua Jet," uttered Terrell. Pippy dived into the water, and forced Dragonite out with a water-cloaked tackle, knocking him out.

"Looks like Terrell wins this battle and advances to the next stage of the conference!" exclaimed the referee. The crowd cheered as Terrell neared Darren with his hand out.

"Great battle," uttered Terrell. "Close too."

"Yeah," replied Darren. "The poison water was a smart strategy."

* * *

"You won!" exclaimed Natasha as she hugged Terrell. The two of them embraced tightly before letting go, while Chris, Darren, Alain, and Gary walked up.

"Quite a capable battler," replied Alain. "I did hear that Max also won his battle."

"Hopefully we'll battle again," replied Terrell.

* * *

This has been my favorite battle to write so far.


	33. Chapter 33: A Far-off Opponent

Next chapter, here we come!

Song of the Chapter: Battle! (Rival) (Black & White)

Yeah, it's a Gen V song. So what? My favorite regions go in the order of Sinnoh, Hoenn, Unova, Kalos, Alola, Johto, and Kanto. Unova's pretty high.

* * *

"The battle between Terrell Foster and Tyson Kearney will now begin!" exclaimed the announcer. "Each Trainer gets three Pokémon, and battle will end when all of a Trainer's Pokémon are unable to battle. The battlefield this time will be a Ground-type battlefield."

A desertlike battlefield rose out of the ground, with quicksand pits and pyramid-like mountains.

Terrell walked onto the battlefield, and nodded at Tyson in respect. For this battle, Chikara, Helix, and Tokage were going in.

"Out of all the battlefields, they chose the one with sand," uttered Terrell. "It's coarse, rough, and gets everywhere."

"I saw you battle back in Sinnoh," uttered Tyson. "Gotta say, you had some skill."

"Well, I was only starting out back then," replied Terrell. "But let's see who wins."

"Well, get ready to see what a Trainer from Kalos can do!" exclaimed Tyson. "Trevenant! Let's go!"

Trevenant slammed into the ground, roaring.

"Tokage, let's do this!" exclaimed Terrell. Tokage let out a fearsome roar as he slammed into the ground, stomping his feet.

"Wood Hammer!" exclaimed Tyson. Trevenant charged at Tokage, smashing him with a strong fist. Tokage, although sent a long distance, held on.

"Swords Dance!" exclaimed Terrell. Tokage slammed his feet repeatedly, raising his attack power.

"Follow up with Shadow Claw!" exclaimed Tyson. Trevenant readied his arm and prepared to slam into Tokage with it.

"Counter with Dragon Claw!" exclaimed Terrell. Tokage leapt out of the way, before slashing Trevenant with a swift claw strike. The Grass-type roared in pain, but held on.

"Trick Room!" exclaimed Tyson. A mysterious psychic cube enveloped the battlefield, slowing down Tokage, but allowing Trevenant to strike swiftly. Terrell had never dealt with Trick Room before.

"Ugh," uttered Terrell. "Use Poison Jab!"

Tokage's fist turned purple as he punched Trevenant, dealing immense damage.

"Shadow Claw!" exclaimed Tyson. Trevenant dashed towards Tokage at a blinding speed, unleashing a powerful claw strike.

"Hold on..." uttered Terrell. "Try and hold off attacks for now with Swords Dance!"

Tokage kept using Swords Dance, which Tyson saw as an opportunity for Trevenant.

"Wood Hammer!" exclaimed Tyson. A fierce strike hit Tokage, sending him flying into the Trick Room barrier and shattering it. Immediately, Trevenant returned to its usual speed, which was probably slower than a snail.

"Finish this with Dragon Claw!" exclaimed Terrell. Tokage slashed Trevenant with a swift claw strike, single-handedly taking him out.

"And it looks like Trevenant is down!" exclaimed the announcer as the score of 3-2 emerged on the board.

"Trevenant, return," uttered Tyson. "Klefki, you're up!"

Klefki emerged from its Poké Ball, dangling its keys. Terrell, realizing that Klefki was a Steel and Fairy type, knew that Tokage was walled and could only rely on Brick Break to deal damage.

"Reflect!" exclaimed Tyson. Thanks to Klefki's Prankster ability, it could move before Tokage, and swiftly erected a barrier.

"Brick Break!" exclaimed Terrell. Tokage smashed through the barrier and charged at Klefki, dealing heavy damage.

"Thunder Wave!" exclaimed Tyson. Once again, Prankster allowed for Tokage to be paralyzed.

"This is painful," uttered Terrell. "Use Brick Break again!"

As Tokage charged towards Klefki, the paralysis kicked in, sending him toppling to the ground. He reeled in pain.

"Foul Play," muttered Tyson with a smirk on his face. Klefki charged at Tokage, and in a fierce scuffle, Tokage's body went flying onto the ground, knocked out.

"Looks like Klefki was a wise choice to counter Tokage!" exclaimed the announcer as the score changed to 2-2.

"Tokage, have a nice rest," uttered Terrell. "Helix, you're next!"

Helix slammed into the ground, slapping his tentacles around.

"Light Screen!" exclaimed Tyson. Klefki erected a barrier to deal with special attacks, like Ancient Power and Ice Beam.

"Rain Dance!" exclaimed Terrell. A massive raincloud emerged above the battlefield, and began pouring down onto the battlefield.

"Foul Play!" exclaimed Tyson. Klefki slammed into Helix again, but not much damage was dealt.

"Hydro Pump!" exclaimed Terrell. A massive blast of water went flying towards Klefki, sending it flying across the battlefield.

"Thunder Wave!" exclaimed Tyson. A shockwave of electricity went flying towards Helix.

"Hit it back with Ancient Power!" exclaimed Terrell. Rocks smashed into the Thunder Wave, sending it towards Klefki and paralyzing it.

"Fight through it and use Foul Play!" exclaimed Tyson. Klefki and Helix began fighting again, but Klefki wasn't as powerful due to the paralysis.

"Finish this with Ancient Power!" exclaimed Terrell. Rocks hit Klefki, knocking it into the ground and leaving it fainted.

"Klefki's down, which gives Terrell the lead again!" exclaimed the announcer as the score changed to 2-1.

"Klefki, you did great," uttered Tyson. "Tyrantrum, it's all on you."

Tyrantrum emerged from its Poké Ball, letting out a massive, deafening roar. The two Fossil Pokémon stood face to face, exchanging glances.

"Hydro Pump!" exclaimed Terrell. A massive surge of water overwhelmed Tyrantrum, dealing immense damage. The Dragon-type, however, remained vigilant.

"Head Smash!" exclaimed Tyson. Tyrantrum charged at Helix, hitting him with a massive headbutt that dealt immense damage.

"Ancient Power!" exclaimed Terrell. Rocks hit Tyrantrum, but it shrugged them off.

"Dragon Claw!" exclaimed Tyson. A massive claw strike hit Helix and knocked him out.

"Looks like it's down to one on one!" exclaimed the announcer as the score changed to 1-1.

"Helix, let's rest up," uttered Terrell. "Chikara, it's time."

Chikara leapt from his Poké Ball, smiling and nodding at Terrell as the Trainer held up his Mega Ring.

"Now Chikara!" exclaimed Terrell. "Mega Evolve!"

Chikara became overwhelmed with Mega Evolution energy as he Mega Evolved, and smirked at Tyrantrum.

"Aura Sphere!" exclaimed Terrell. Chikara produced a ball of Aura energy, throwing it at Tyrantrum. The massive Pokémon took immense damage, but held on.

"Head Smash!" exclaimed Tyson. Tyrantrum charged at Chikara swiftly.

"Jump on Tyrantrum's back and use Flash Cannon!" exclaimed Terrell. Chikara leapt onto Tyrantrum, and unleashed a blast of light energy from behind, which sealed the Dragon-type's fate.

"Looks like Terrell's won and advanced to the next stage!" exclaimed the announcer as the crowd began to cheer. Terrell hugged Chikara as he smiled at the crowd.

* * *

"He's got some skill," uttered Ash as he watched the Indigo Conference from his home in Alola. Serena, his ever-faithful girlfriend, sat at his side, head rested on his shoulder.

"Can't wait to see what this kid will bring to Alola," replied Serena.

* * *

Four days later...

* * *

"Finish this with Body Slam!" exclaimed Terrell as Munchy obeyed, slamming into the Kangaskhan before him. Terrell was wrapping up his semi-finals battle in the Indigo Conference, and had just won.

"Looks like Terrell Foster will be advancing to the finals to face Max!" exclaimed the announcer. Terrell smiled in happiness as he walked out of the battlefield and into the concourse of the stadium. Immediately, reporters were surrounding him, asking questions.

"He'll answer questions later," muttered Natasha as she pulled Terrell out of the crowd and to the side. Immediately, she tackled him with a fierce kiss as Chris, Alain, and Gary looked on.

"You did great," whispered Natasha. As she let go, Terrell was blushing immensely.

"Well then," replied Terrell. "I've got some training to do before the battle."

"Of course you do," uttered a voice. Terrell turned around to see Max standing in the hallway, with his Gallade next to him.

"Good luck to both of us," uttered Terrell as he shook Max's hand. Gallade and Munchy exchanged glances as well, with Munchy smiling at Gallade.

* * *

"Any advice?" asked Terrell. He was sitting at a table eating dinner alongside Natasha, Chris, Gary, and Alain.

"Don't choke up," uttered Alain. "Stay focused on the battle."

"Look at your opponent's expressions," uttered Gary. "Predict what moves they're going to use."

"When I was still being pushed to do battling, my dad always said to trust your Pokémon to battle efficiently," uttered Chris. "They can also make decisions on their own."

"I don't have much advice," uttered Natasha. "But whether you win or lose, we'll all continue to support and care about you."

"Thanks guys," uttered Terrell.

* * *

I put the timeskip because I DO NOT want to write two six on six battles in a row. Anyways, the next chapter will be the final League Conference battle, followed by three to four wrap-up chapters. Afterwards, the prequel will begin.


	34. Chapter 34: End of the League

It's finally here. The end of the Indigo League.

Song of the Chapter: Battle! (Champion) (Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire)

* * *

Terrell stood outside his cabin, giving his team for the finals a pep talk. Natasha and Chris stood at the side, watching Terrell and his Pokémon.

"We've finally made it," uttered Terrell. "Today's the day. The day we win a League and enter the Champions' League."

Terrell had made some wise choices for his so-called "all-star team". Munchy was on it, as he had been with Terrell since he was a kid and was more than capable of holding his own in battle. Twiggy, being notorious for his ability to withstand almost any attack, also made it in. Electro, too, had a spot due to his sheer versatility, having Electric, Ice, Fire, and Fighting-type moves that would let him hit almost any opponent for major damage. Kasai would be the Mega Evolution representative on Terrell's team, using his sheer power to break through anything in his way. Gengar would also be given a spot, due to his tendency to trick and deceive opponents. And finally, Helix would also be on the team. It was a fairly balanced team, and one that would be able to hold its own in any battle.

"Now, this battle will be hard," uttered Terrell. "Max probably has a few tricks up his sleeve. But I've seen how he battles, and we can exploit that."

All of Terrell's Pokémon cheered instantly.

"But if we lose, it's fine," replied Terrell. "We can learn from losses, and plus it'll mean I can go to Alola earlier."

* * *

"Finals are almost about to start!" exclaimed Ash. Serena sprinted into the room almost instantaneously, and quickly sat down.

"May's brother is quite tough," uttered Serena. "She even told me back when we met in Hoenn."

* * *

"Drew, it's starting!" exclaimed May as she sat in a home within the Hoenn region. "Max is almost about to battle!"

* * *

"The Indigo League finals will now begin!" exclaimed the announcer. "Each Trainer will get access to six Pokémon, and battle will end when all six of a Trainer's Pokémon are unable to battle. In addition, the battlefield will change when a Trainer has lost three Pokémon. For this battle, we'll be starting with a Steel-type battlefield."

A mechanical battlefield rose out of the ground, with mechanical buildings for cover.

"Let's make this a battle to remember," uttered Terrell.

"Yeah, I've been waiting for this for a long time," replied Max. "Breloom! Head on out!"

Max's Breloom landed swiftly on the ground, getting into a fighting stance.

"Gengar, you know what to do," uttered Terrell. Gengar smashed into the ground, and let out a maniacal laugh.

"Rock Slide!" exclaimed Max. Breloom unleashed a barrage of rocks at Gengar, which dealt impressive damage.

"Sludge Wave!" exclaimed Terrell. Gengar let loose a tidal wave of poisonous liquid, which overwhelmed Breloom and dealt immense damage, while also poisoning him.

"Fight through it and use Bullet Seed!" exclaimed Max. Breloom let out a torrent of seeds at Gengar.

"Hit them back with Shadow Ball!" exclaimed Terrell. Gengar let out a ball of shadowy energy, which negated the Bullet Seed.

"Jump to higher ground and use Rock Slide!" exclaimed Max. Breloom swiftly jumped onto a nearby ledge, before tossing rocks at Gengar to deal damage while also blocking off the area.

"Use Focus Blast to shatter the rocks!" exclaimed Terrell. Gengar quickly wound up a ball of energy, before tossing it at the pile of rocks. They quickly shattered, and send debris everywhere. Breloom took damage from the rocks, but held on.

"Stun Spore!" exclaimed Max. Breloom swiftly tossed spores at Gengar, paralyzing him.

"Use Shadow Ball to finish off Breloom!" exclaimed Terrell. Gengar quickly and efficiently fired off a ball of shadowy energy, which swiftly and efficiently knocked out Breloom.

"Looks like Breloom's down!" exclaimed the announcer as the score changed to 1-0.

"Breloom, have a nice rest," uttered Max. "Aggron, let's go!"

Aggron slammed into the ground, letting out a defiant roar.

"Bad move," uttered Terrell. "Use Focus Blast!"

Gengar let out a ball of energy at Aggron, which dealt tremendous damage to to Aggron's frail Rock-Steel typing. Yet, the Pokémon somehow held on.

"Head Smash Gengar into the wall!" exclaimed Max. Aggron quickly slammed into Gengar with massive force, pinning him to the wall.

"Fight through it with Thunderbolt!" exclaimed Terrell. Gengar let out a surge of electricity, but then the paralysis took effect, crippling him and leaving him vulnerable.

"Heavy Slam," uttered Max smugly. Aggron leapt on top of Gengar, essentially squishing him and knocking him out.

"Gengar's down, and that changes the score to 1-1!" exclaimed the announcer.

"Gengar, have a nice rest," uttered Terrell. "Electro, finish what Gengar started."

Electro leapt from his Poké Ball, and pounded his fists together.

"Head Smash!" exclaimed Max. Aggron charged at Electro with his head out.

"Hit him back with Brick Break!" exclaimed Terrell. Electro grabbed Aggron's head, before smashing it with a swift Brick Break. Immense damage had been dealt.

"Heavy Slam!" exclaimed Max. Aggron leapt on top of Electro, dealing immense damage.

"Thunder Punch!" exclaimed Terrell. Electro hit Aggron with a swift punch covered in electricity, which dealt damage and paralyzed him.

"Fire Punch!" exclaimed Max. Aggron let out a burning fist at Electro.

"Brick Break!" exclaimed Terrell. The two Pokémon began to hold onto each other, snarling at one-another. Eventually, Electro gained enough strength to slam down Aggron and hit him with a strong Brick Break to the chest, knocking him out.

"Aggron's just been crushed by Electro, both physically and metaphorically!" exclaimed the announcer as the score changed to 2-1.

"Aggron, return," uttered Max. "Flareon, you're up."

Flareon leapt from its Poké Ball, letting out a burst of flame.

"Thunder Punch!" exclaimed Terrell. Electro hit Flareon with an electricity-coated punch, dealing impressive damage.

"Flare Blitz!" exclaimed Max. Flareon coated itself in fire, before crashing into Electro with sheer force.

"Brick Break!" exclaimed Terrell. Electro smashed down his fist on Flareon for immense damage.

"Toxic!" exclaimed Max. Flareon covered Electro in a poisonous liquid, instantly poisoning him.

"Fight through it and use Thunder Punch!" exclaimed Terrell. Electro hit Flareon with another electricity-coated punch, but the poison was taking its toll on him.

"Finish this with Return!" exclaimed Max. Flareon slammed into Electro with immense force, knocking him out.

"Electro's down!" exclaimed the announcer as the score changed to 2-2.

"Electro, return," uttered Terrell. "Helix, you're up next."

Helix slammed into the ground, wiggling around his tentacles.

"Rain Dance!" exclaimed Terrell. Rain began to pour down intensely, changing the atmosphere of the battle.

"Superpower!" exclaimed Max. Flareon quickly slammed into Helix, dealing immense damage.

"Hydro Pump!" exclaimed Terrell. A torrent of water quickly devoured Flareon, dealing heavy damage.

"Iron Tail!" exclaimed Max. Flareon slashed Helix with a metallic tail strike, dealing heavy damage.

"Ancient Power!" exclaimed Terrell. Helix tossed a bundle of rocks at Flareon, knocking it out.

"Flareon's down, which means the score is 3-2 and the battlefield is changing!" exclaimed the announcer. The battlefield chosen next was a Dragon-type one, with massive statues resembling Dragonite and Salamence towering over the battlefield itself.

"Flareon, return," uttered Max. "Kingler, you're up next."

"Smart move," uttered Terrell, as he knew that Kingler could also benefit from the rain. Kingler himself leapt out of his Poké Ball, and snapped his pincers in the air a few times.

"Knock Off!" exclaimed Max. Kingler smacked Helix with a claw strike, which dealt decent damage.

"Shell Smash!" exclaimed Terrell. Helix smashed his shield, weakening his defenses, but improving his offensive capability.

"Crabhammer!" exclaimed Max. Kingler hit Helix with a fierce claw strike, dealing immense damage.

"Ancient Power!" exclaimed Terrell. Once again, chunks of rock hit Kingler for decent damage.

"Body Slam!" exclaimed Max. Kingler slammed Helix with his whole body, knocking him out.

"Helix is down, which leaves the score at 3-3!" exclaimed the announcer.

"Helix, return," uttered Terrell. "Twiggy, it's time."

Twiggy smashed into the ground, letting out a defiant roar.

"Crabhammer!" exclaimed Max. Kingler leapt at Twiggy with his arm out.

"Catch him with Leech Seed!" exclaimed Terrell. Twiggy caught Kingler instantaneously with thick vines, draining him of his life energy.

"X-Scissor!" exclaimed Max. Kingler unleashed a fierce dual-pincer strike at Twiggy, dealing immense damage.

"Wood Hammer!" exclaimed Terrell. Twiggy smashed Kingler with the tree on his back, dealing immense damage.

"Crabhammer!" exclaimed Max. Kingler smashed Twiggy with an arm strike for immense damage.

"Finish this with Earthquake!" exclaimed Terrell. Twiggy shook the ground for immense damage to Kingler, knocking him out.

"Kingler's down, leaving the battle at 4-3!" exclaimed the announcer.

"Kingler, take a nice rest," uttered Max. "Flygon, keep up the pressure!"

Flygon emerged swiftly from his Poké Ball, constantly hovering over the ground.

"Stoneshatter!" exclaimed Terrell. Twiggy erected stalagmites via Stone Edge, before shattering them with Earthquake, sending debris towards Flygon.

"Dragon Dance!" exclaimed Max. Flygon quickly got into a vigorous dance, raising his attack power.

"Wood Hammer!" exclaimed Terrell. Twiggy smashed Flygon with a ferocious tree strike, dealing immense damage.

"Dragon Rush!" exclaimed Max. Flygon charged at Twiggy, tackling him ferociously.

"Stone Edge!" exclaimed Terrell. Twiggy erected massive stalagmites made out of rock, dealing heavy damage to Flygon.

"Earthquake!" exclaimed Max. The ground began to tremble due to Flygon's power, dealing heavy damage to Twiggy and sealing his fate.

"Twiggy's down, leaving the score at 4-4!" exclaimed the announcer.

"Twiggy, return," uttered Terrell. "Munchy, let's go!"

Munchy leapt off of Terrell's shoulder, snarling at Flygon.

"Belly Drum!" exclaimed Terrell. Munchy cut his health in half, but in doing so, he raised his attack power.

"Power-Up Punch!" exclaimed Max. Flygon smashed Munchy with a fierce punch, dealing heavy damage.

"Body Slam!" exclaimed Terrell. Munchy leapt on top of Flygon, dealing immense damage.

"Dragon Rush!" exclaimed Max. Flygon dashed at Munchy once again, dealing immense damage.

"Crunch!" exclaimed Terrell.

"Power-Up Punch!" exclaimed Max. The two Pokémon leapt at one-another, dealing immense damage in a scuffle of sorts. Then, they both emerged fainted.

"Looks like both Pokémon are down, leaving the score at 5-5!" exclaimed the announcer. "Whoever wins this next bout will advance to the Champion's League!"

As Terrell laid Munchy's body aside, he thought about how he would get out of this situation. All Max had left was Gallade, and Terrell knew that Gallade had tools to deal with Kasai. Yet, Terrell was confident that he could win.

"Kasai, finish this!" exclaimed Terrell. Kasai flew out of his Poké Ball, letting out a burst of fire into the air.

"Gallade, it's all on you!" exclaimed Max. Gallade leapt onto the ground, and got into a defensive stance.

"Mega Evolve!" exclaimed Terrell. Kasai began Mega Evolving, before emerging as a Mega Charizard Y.

"Two can play at that game," uttered Max. "Gallade, Mega Evolve!"

Gallade became overwhelmed with Mega Evolution energy, before emerging as a Mega Gallade.

"Huh," uttered Terrell. "Two Mega Evolved Pokémon."

"Snagged this Mega Stone when I visited Kalos," uttered Max. "I've just been saving it for the conference."

"Smart," uttered Terrell. "Use Flamethrower!"

Kasai flew into the air, before unleashing a blast of fire at Gallade for immense damage.

"Psycho Cut!" exclaimed Max. Gallade slashed Kasai with an immense arm strike, dealing damage.

"Solar Beam!" exclaimed Terrell. Kasai gathered sunlight at a quick pace, before unleashing a blast of its energies at Gallade.

"Close Combat!" exclaimed Max. Gallade leapt at Kasai, pummeling him with a flurry of attacks. Yet, he held on.

"Flamethrower!" exclaimed Terrell. Kasai let out a tremendous blast of flame at Gallade, dealing heavy damage.

"Thunder Punch!" exclaimed Max. Gallade smashed into Kasai with a relentless punch covered in electricity, dealing super-effective damage.

"Finish this with Flamethrower!" exclaimed Terrell.

"Psycho Cut!" exclaimed Max. The two Pokémon lunged at each other, and the sky became clouded in dust.

* * *

Natasha, Chris, Gary, and Alain watched in anticipation for the outcome. Natasha especially had her eyes closed, praying to Arceus for a victory for Terrell.

* * *

Ash and Serena kneeled close to the TV, watching for the outcome.

* * *

May watched the TV in anticipation as Drew let out a slight chuckle.

* * *

Eventually, the dust cleared to reveal both Pokémon extremely tired. Yet, Kasai was the first to fall to the ground and faint. Gallade had won.

"And Max wins the Indigo Conference and advances to the Champion's League!" exclaimed the announcer. Terrell, rather than complaining about his loss, simply went up to Max with his hand out.

"Thanks for the battle," uttered Terrell. "And good luck."

"You too," replied Max.

* * *

Later that night, Terrell, Natasha, Chris, Gary, Max, and Alain found themselves eating dinner together in a Pokémon Center in Viridian City.

"So I'll be flying back to Kalos soon," uttered Alain. "Someone close to me wants to see me."

"That's nice," replied Max. "As for me, I'll be here in Kanto for a while due to the Champion's League."

"I'll need to head back to Sinnoh for my research," replied Gary. "How about you three?"

"We'll be flying back to Sinnoh to drop off our Pokémon," uttered Terrell. "Then, me and Natasha are heading to Alola while Chris heads off to Johto."

"So it looks like everyone is splitting up," uttered Chris. "I'll be sure to remember our time in Kanto."

* * *

We're now reaching the end times of the story. Next chapter will be the flight back to Sinnoh as well as the dropoff of Terrell and Chris's Pokémon at the ranch. Then, the final chapter will be in the Jubilife Airport while heading off to Alola.


	35. Chapter 35: Last Goodbyes

Alright, time for the next chapter.

Song of the Chapter: Soaring Illusions (Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire)

* * *

The plane touched down on a runway, with the collision waking up Terrell and Natasha. Chris and Gary were already awake.

"Slept well?" asked Gary.

"Yeah, it was relaxing," replied Natasha. The group began to exit the plane, waiting for their luggage. However, as they were waiting, two familiar Trainers walked up to them.

"Looks like you're back from Kanto," uttered Conway. "How was it?"

"Pretty good," replied Terrell. "The attack was pretty awful though."

"So I heard," replied Barry.

"Wait, did you beat Cynthia?" asked Gary.

"Nope," replied Barry. "I'm actually here because I'm looking to go to Unova for some training."

"Interesting," replied Terrell. "Good luck then."

* * *

Terrell threw out all of his Pokémon onto the fields of the ranch, staring at them with confidence.

"This'll be the last time I see you guys until the Lanakila Conference," uttered Terrell. "But I won't forget you guys."

Terrell's Pokémon cheered as they looked at him in confidence. As he smiled, he walked up to Tokage.

"Tokage, under my command, you've won plenty of battles," uttered Terrell. "I've succeeded as your trainer where Caleb failed. Thank you."

Terrell hugged Tokage tightly, before walking over to Gengar.

"Gengar, I've allowed you to gain more experience than before," uttered Terrell. "You've accompanied my childhood hero in the past, which is even more amazing. Thank you."

Terrell attempted to hug Gengar, but fell through him due to his Ghost typing. He simply shrugged before walking over to Suji.

"Suji, your incredible strength has been a valuable asset," uttered Terrell. "Sheer power has allowed you to win me many Gym Badges. Thank you."

Suji grabbed Terrell with all four of his arms, bringing him into a chest-deep hug. Terrell let go after some time and went over to Helix.

"Helix, you've been revived from a fossilized state to have a place on my team," uttered Terrell. "The powers you possess have been essential to my victories."

Terrell hugged Helix tightly, before walking over to Kasai and sniffling slightly.

"From the day we met, I saw something in you Kasai," uttered Terrell. "A desire to grow in strength. A desire to fight. I accomplished that for you thanks to Mega Evolution."

Terrell held onto Kasai tightly, before letting go. He then pulled out his Pokétch.

"Group photo!" exclaimed Terrell. Natasha and Chris walked over alongside their Pokémon, getting into the group photo. All twenty-three Pokémon smiled as the button was pressed.

* * *

Very short, but still good. Anyways, leave a review, and contact me on Reddit or Tumblr for questions!

Reddit: /r/tigertotsfanfiction

Tumblr: tigertot15


	36. Chapter 36: Off to Alola

The finale is here. Get ready.

Song of the Chapter: Ending (Diamond & Pearl)

* * *

Terrell, Natasha, and Chris entered the Jubilife City International Airport, with Terrell and Natasha looking for Toucannon Airlines's check-in booth while Chris searched for Air Ledian's check-in booth. Toucannon Airlines was Alola's regional airline, while Air Ledian was Johto's.

"We'll meet you after security," uttered Terrell.

* * *

Within a laboratory, five individuals stood around a portal-like device of sorts. Their leader, wearing a white suit, was fiddling with a remote of sorts.

"Let's see if the Infinity Energy works here..." uttered the man. As he pressed a button, an electric pulse occured, causing the facility to lose power.

"Looks like Test 1209 is a failure," uttered one of the individuals. "Let's see if Test 1210 will work."

* * *

Chris stood at his gate, preparing to leave for Goldenrod City. Terrell and Natasha were there to give him a farewell.

"Thanks for everything," uttered Chris. "Terrell, you convinced me to pursue my dream of entering the Pokéathlon, and I'll never forget that."

"That's true," replied Terrell.

"And Natasha, you've taught me that going on a journey leads to a lot of exciting stuff," uttered Chris. "Thanks."

"Air Ledian Flight J003 to Goldenrod City is now boarding," uttered an intercom. Chris, taking that as his cue, walked through the gate as Terrell and Natasha waved farewell.

"I hope we see him again," uttered Natasha. "But now it's just us."

"Yep," replied Terrell. "Sinnoh's cutest couple."

Natasha blushed upon hearing that last line as the two of them walked over to their gate.

* * *

"We're about to leave for Hau'oli City," uttered Terrell as he and Natasha spoke with Gary via Terrell's Pokétch.

"That's good," replied Gary. "I've informed Professor Kukui of the Alola region that you're coming. He'll set you up with your starters."

"That reminds me!" exclaimed Terrell. "What starters should we pick?"

"That's for you to decide," replied Gary. "Anyways, bye!"

As the Pokétch turned off, Terrell began searching the Internet for information on Alola's three starters: Rowlet, Litten, and Popplio.

"I think I'll go with Rowlet," uttered Terrell. "How about you?"

"I like Popplio," replied Natasha.

"So it's settled then," replied Terrell. "It'll be like the beginning of our Sinnoh journey all over again."

"Yeah," replied Natasha. "Can't believe it's been a year since we started our journeys."

Charchar and Munchy looked at each other, and smiled, knowing that some time had passed.

"Let's make the most of this year," uttered Terrell. "I want to win in Alola."

* * *

As Terrell and Natasha sat down in the plane, Terrell pulled out his New Nintendo 3DS XL, as something to play on the flight.

"You brought your 3DS?" asked Natasha. "I did too."

"Yeah, this flight's nearly eight hours long, so I figured I'd bring it," replied Terrell. "Mario Kart or Smash?"

"Smash," replied Natasha as she smirked. "I'll beat you again like I did when we were kids."

Terrell chuckled

* * *

Yeah, cheeky little joke there. I have been playing more Smash recently anyways. Anyways, we won't see Terrell and Natasha's story continue just yet. We'll be going back in time to three years ago, when Ash Ketchum was fighting for Alola's championship. I can say that there will be buildup to a plot in Terrell and Natasha's story in the next story as well, alongside some background to Team Rocket's operations. Another thing: Terrell will be winning in Alola. And with that, Kanto's over! Thank you so much!


End file.
